


Tell me our future

by DNAGraceless



Series: Tell Me Our Future [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Qrowin child, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAGraceless/pseuds/DNAGraceless
Summary: Winter just found out she was pregnant. That was the easy part.





	1. Tell me you're pregnant

Winter stared at the pictures in her hands. Or she tried to; searching for… whatever she was searching for in the photograph was made even harder by the shaking of her hands.

“Next stop, Central,” A voice came over the speakers. Winter looked out the airship Window. It was late, and the only other passengers were some teenagers near the front and a business man falling asleep a few rows in front of her. Still shaking, Winter placed the pictures in her bag and made her way to the door as they landed. The air in Vale was pleasantly cold, and Winter used that as an excuse to walk to the hotel. In truth she was just putting off the inevitable. She had to tell Qrow. She had no idea how he would react. One on hand he adored his nieces and played an integral role of raising them. On the other he could feel completely different about children of his own.

She exhaled a deep breath, watching the mist appear and disappear in front of her as she arrived at the hotel. Thinking back to the ultrasound in her purse, she couldn’t help but imagine their child. She remembered a young Weiss, always so excited to see her, begging her to read her stories or sing or make the small Nevermores appear so she could chase them around the gardens. She imagined Weiss with Qrow’s red eyes. She could have Winter’s hair and Qrow’s sneaky grin. Or a little Boy with thick black hair, able to summon birds and butterflies to glow around him like Winter had as a child. She couldn’t help but smile at the image.

She didn’t know if she wanted children, but she knew if she had them, she wanted them with Qrow.

She stepped into the foyer and headed up to their room.

  
  
Qrow pulled her into his arms the second she walked in, kissing her like he thought it was going out of style.

“God I’ve missed you,” he said between kissed, pushing her coat of. Winter wanted to give in and kiss him and let him take her to bed, but she knew if she did she’d lose her nerve again.

“Wait, Qrow stop,” She said, pushing against his chest for some distance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, instantly assuming the worst.

Winter opened her mouth, then closed it. A painful fear set in her chest and she forced the words out. “I… I’m pregnant,”

Qrow jolted like someone had shocked him. “W… what?”  
“I’m pregnant. I went to the doctors today.”  
“You…” He took a step back, grabbing the back of a chair for support. “You-you-you’re pregnant?”  
Winter just nodded. Qrow took a deep breath. A lot of deep breaths, swallowing hard and collapsing into a chair.  
This probably wasn’t good.

“Qrow?” Winter said softly, sitting opposite him, “Are you alright?”

Qrow didn’t answer for a long time, wringing his hands as he thought. “We… We were careful,” He eventually said softly.

“I know,” Winter said, rubbing her wedding ring.

Another long silence passed before he broke it. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” Winter said. “I never wanted to have a child before, but I didn’t want to get married or leave Atlas either. I don’t know if I’m ready, I mean I found out five hours ago. But if you’re not ready we can wait. And if you don’t want kid-”

“I do.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I do want kids. I’ve wanted kids since Yang was born, but especially since I met you. I just don’t know if I can inflict myself upon an innocent kid.”

Winter didn’t know if she had ever seen him look so dismay.

“Qrow, you’re great with children. Your nieces adore you. And don’t say that’s different because Tai has told me everything you’ve done for them. I know you would be a great father. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” She reached forward and took his hand.

“Do you want this baby?” He asked her.  
Winter thought it over, weighing her worry, her desires and dreams, the realities and possibilities in her mind. “I think I do.” She answered.

Qrow nodded. “Okay.”  
“Are you sure?” She asked, hesitant to put him through any more emotional turmoil than he had already endured. “You don’t think this is pushing our luck?”

“Luck can take a fucking break, we deserve this.” He cradled her head, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She kissed him back, relieved, and feeling excitement grow inside her.

She couldn’t wait.


	2. Tell me Is it a boy or a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd do some more. I've got a few more chapters planned, and I've already got a name picked out.  
> tell me what you think

Qrow rested his head on Winter’s stomach, tracing small circles below her belly button.

“Why isn’t it moving?” He asked.

“It was just a flutter Qrow, you probably won’t feel the baby move for a few more weeks,” Winter answered, turning the page in her book.  
“I thought they started moving at sixteen weeks?”  
“They can. That doesn’t mean they will.”

Qrow frowned, moving his hand up slightly higher on her stomach. The bump had become noticeable a few weeks ago (Tai had once referred to it as Winter’s stomach ‘Popping’, which unfortunately caught on, much to Winter’s annoyance) and it had finally hit Qrow that he was going to be a dad. There was a baby growing inside his wife’s stomach. His baby.

“When’s your appointment?” Qrow asked, despite already knowing. He had it on his scroll, his calendar, and had already asked her.

“An hour.” Winter asked, putting her book down and running her fingers through his hair. Qrow felt his eyes drift shut, and before he knew it, Winter was waking him up for the appointment.

“Are you ready?” Winter asked, walking in from the bathroom, braiding one side of her hair, and then the other before joining the two in one long braid. 

“Yeah,” Qrow said, brushing his hair back. Winter walked over to him, rebuttoning the mismatched buttons on his shirt. Qrow kissed her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Are you ready?” Winter asked.

“Ready,” He kissed her forehead, hugging her.

 

Winter lay on the table in the doctor’s office, her shirt pulled up baring her stomach to the doctor. The cream was cold as the doctor spread it over her small bump, before the transducer probe was pressed against it, and the three turned to the screen. Winter held Qrow’s hand tightly, nervous for the very real possibility that something might be wrong.

“Let’s have a look,” Said the pleasant older woman. She hummed as she looked at the blurring on the scream, until the picture cleared up and they could see the image of their baby. “Well they’re not a bean anymore are they?” Their doctor commented cheerily, “Looks like your baby is coming along perfectly.” She added. The relief from Qrow was palpable as he exhaled deeply, dropping his head on Winter’s shoulder. Winter pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“So are we finding out the gender today?” The doctor asked after giving them a moment.

“Yes,” Winter answered. They had discussed all aspects of the pregnancy in detail, but one thing they had both agreed on instantly was they wanted to know the baby’s sex as soon as possible.

“Let’s have another look…. And here we go,” She pointed to the screen as she moved the probe around. “Here’s their hands, their feet, and… ah, see that?” She pointed to a part of the screen. “You’re having a girl.”  
Winter and Qrow broke into huge smiles.

“I’ll get these shots printed for you and give you a moment,” the doctor said, leaving the room.

 Qrow held Winter’s hand in both of his, leaning forward to kiss her deeply.

“We’re having a girl,” Qrow said into her ear as they hugged.

“We are.” Winter laughed giddily. It hadn’t mattered to them if it was a boy or a girl, it was just exciting, especially knowing she was healthy.

“We’re having a little girl!” Qrow repeatedly excitedly. Winter beamed back at him, kissing him again. Qrow broke the kiss, smiling hard.

“You are so lucky,” Winter said, “that it’s not twins.”

Qrow laughed, hugging her.

“Okay,” Winter said after a minute, “Get off me so I can clean this stuff off of me,”  
Qrow pulled back, reaching behind him to pass her some tissues. Winter wiped the stuff off and threw the tissues in the bin, her shirt fell back down as she stretched. Qrow saw her freeze, her hand going to her stomach.

“Is everything okay?” Qrow asked worriedly. Winter reached over, grabbing his hand and pressing it to her stomach. Qrow waited in silence for a long moment, until he felt it. The baby kicked.

Winter smiled and Qrow grinned back excitedly. She had moved for him.

 

  
Later that night, Qrow lay with Winter on the lounge, looking at the ultrasound pictures.

“We’re going to have to start thinking of baby names now,” Winter pointed out.  
“Do you want something starting with ‘W’?” Qrow asked teasingly.

Winter smacked his chest lightly, before tucking her head into the cook of his neck. “I’m more than happy to break that tradition. We still have four months before we need a name.”

“One step at a time?” Qrow asked, feeling the baby kick again. He’d had that same dopey grin on his face all afternoon, and Winter was just relieved he was finally excited about the pregnancy.

The pictures hung above their mantel in their home, a copy in the nursery, and every time Qrow would see one, he’d do the impossible, and get even more excited.

He was gonna be a dad.


	3. Tell me her name

“North?”

“No. Neve,”  
“No. Demetria?”  
“No. Bianca?”  
“No. Ivy?”  
“No. Holly?”  
“No.”  
“So how’s the baby name search coming along?” Tai asked from the doorway. Winter and Qrow looked up from their scrolls at the patio table at their friend, then at each other.

“It’s…. going,” Qrow answered slowly. The pad for acceptable baby names lay empty in the middle of the table, and Tai moved it aside for the tea tray and sat with them.   
“How have you two left it this late? We had Ruby and Yang’s names picked out as soon as possible. We didn’t even know if Ruby was a boy or a girl yet.”  
“We’ve been looking, it’s just hard to pick a name for an actual person who’s gonna have it for the rest of her life.” Qrow sighed, going limp in his seat. Tai passed Winter her tea and helped her sit up. Late in her eight month she was ready to burst.

“How did you come up with your girls’ names?” Winter asked, rubbing her stomach. The bump was tight and uncomfortable, and she couldn’t wait until she got the labour over with, even if she was somewhat dreading the actual event.

“I liked the meaning of Yang’s name, my little dragon, and Summer liked the name Ruby, and when we decided she would have Summer’s last name it just fit so well.”  
“Unfortunately nothing really jumps out when you think ‘Branwen’,” Qrow said, leaning forward on the table to drink his tea.

They sat in silence for a minute before Tai stood up. “Wait here for a minute,” he said, heading back into the house. Qrow and Winter looked at each other, having no plans to leave anyway. Five minutes, passed, then ten, then twenty. Just as Qrow was about to head inside to look for Tai, the back door opened, and Tai walked over to the table, retaking his seat. He had something in his hands now.

“Here,” he held it out, showing them the blue book. “It’s the book we found the girls names in.”  

The book was old, blue, and a few uses from falling apart. Winter took it carefully.

“Thank you.”  
“It has names from all over, hopefully you’ll find something in there.”  


 

“Hey Win?”

“Yes?”   
“What if the baby comes and we don’t have a name?” Qrow asked, pulling on the singlet he slept in. “Is there like… a time limit a kid can go without having a name?”  
“I don’t know,” Winter answered, lying on their bed with the book of names Tai had given them, “But I’m sure we’ll find a name before then.”

Sure enough, their list of names had grown from zero to six already.

“Where are we up to?” Qrow asked, climbing into bed beside her.

“K.”

Qrow put his chin on her shoulder, looking at the page.

“What about this,” Qrow said, pointing at a name halfway down the page. “An ice goddess. Just like her mum,”   
Winter laughed, rolling her eyes. “I actually do like that one.”  
“How do you pronounce it?”  
“Khee-own-ee,” Winter sounded it out. “You suggested it without knowing what it was?”  
“Look, I was pretty sure I just wanted to be certain before we named our daughter something I was pronouncing wrong.”  
“Khione Branwen.”

“I like it,”

Winter suddenly took Qrow’s hand, putting it on her stomach as the baby moved.

“Sounds like she likes the name too.”  
“Khione.” Winter repeated, feeling her daughter kick against her hand.   
Qrow put the pad and book of names on the bedside table. He had a feeling they weren’t going to need them anymore.


	4. Tell me she's here

As Winter entered her last month of pregnancy, she and Qrow spoke long and hard about what they would do during each aspect of the pregnancy. The bags were packed, the nursery was set up, and Winter had spoken to Tai about being there for Qrow, should the worst-case scenario happen.

 

The day, or night, finally came in late Autumn. Qrow ran around the house grabbing bags and keys, his mind could barely compute that _Winter was going into labour_.

“Hang on, almost there,” Qrow muttered, reaching over and taking Winter’s hand. Winter squeezed tightly, breathing through the contractions.

Getting to the hospital was a blur. He didn’t remember a whole lot between leaving the house and when Winter went into the delivery room. His hand hurt, and he as pretty sure his rings were misshapen now, but he barely noticed. Hours passed, and with one final push the sound of their daughter’s cry filled the room.

“You did it Win.” Qrow said into her ear as she collapsed back onto the pillow. Winter looked up at him, smiling slightly. “You are never touching me again,”

Qrow gave a soft laugh, kissing her forehead. “I love you, so much,”

“Here’s your daughter,” the midwife said, handing the bundle wrapped in white to Winter. Qrow helped her hold it, and they got the first real look at their daughter.

“I can’t believe she’s finally here,” Winter said, stroking her cheek.

“Me neither,” Added Qrow getting choked up. Winter looked up at him.

“Are you crying?” She asked, smiling as she reached up to wipe his tears away.

“I just… can’t believe you’re both alright,”  
Winter’s smile turned sympathetic. She looked at her daughter. “We’re both perfectly healthy Qrow. And you were here for it all. You aren’t a curse. You’re a husband, and a father,” she took his hand, moving it to support Khione’s head. Qrow leaned down, kissing her little forehead gently. Khione’s fussing died down, and her little eyes opened a crack.

“Looks like she does know when her dad’s there,” Winter smiled. Qrow smiled, hugging his girls close.

 

 

Tai and the girls arrived around lunchtime the next day, Weiss in tow. Qrow was confused at how Weiss had managed to get there so quickly.

“I wanted to be close for when Winter went into labour,” Weiss explained as Qrow walked them towards Winter’s room. “It as just lucky timing I guess,” she then returned back to arguing with ruby and Yang over who would get to hold the baby first.

“I’m her aunt, I get to hold her first.” Weiss said  
“We’re her cousins, it’s going to be one of us,” Ruby pointed out.  
“Yes, and as her actual blood related cousin, I think I should go first.” Yang added.

“You’re all wrong, I’m going first,” Tai said, walking past them into the room. The girls pouted in the hallway for a minute before following Tai and Qrow in.

 

 

“She’s so little!” Ruby squealed excitedly as her father passed her the newborn.

“Thank God,” Winter muttered as Qrow helped her back into bed after her much-needed shower.  
“What colour are her eyes?” Yang asked.

“Blue, but all babies are born with blue eyes.”  
“Oh,” Yang said, somewhat disappointed. Weiss hit her arm.

“What about her hair?” Weiss asked. Ruby began gently pushing up her little beanie.

“White, but that might change too.” Qrow pointed out.

“Okay, my turn,” Yang said.

“No way! I just got her,” Ruby glared at her sister.

“Give her a few more minutes Yang.”  
“So how long do you have to stay in the hospital?” Tai asked.

“We’re going to stay until tomorrow,” Winter answered, “Just to make sure everything’s okay with both of us.”  
“Have you guys got everything set up?”  
“Everything but the car seat.” Said Qrow.

“We can swing by and set that up,” Tai offered.

“Thanks. I get the feeling we aren’t going to have a lot of spare moments for the next… year.”  
“Probably not.”

“Okay my turn,” Yang said, and Ruby reluctantly relented the baby. Yang took the seat Ruby had been in and began talking to Khione. Khione whined at being moved, before calming back down.

“How come you let Yang go before you?” Ruby asked Weiss.

“I’m being nice,”  
“You almost threw her out of the car on the way here,”  
“I did not Ruby don’t exaggerate.”

“She figures if she goes last she can go longer because no one else will ask for a turn.” Winter explained. Weiss glared at her sister.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Yang muttered to herself.

Weiss let her have ten more minutes before claiming the baby, sitting on the chair beside Winter. Winter gave Qrow a look, and he nodded, kissing her forehead.

“Anyone want some coffee?” Qrow asked.  
“Not really,” Ruby said.

“Yes you do,” Tai grabbed her arm, pulling her and Yang out into the hallway. When the room was cleared, Winter looked over at her sister.

“You know, I remember when you were that small.”  
“Really?” Weiss asked, looking up.

“You were always so fussy. The only time you would calm down was if you were held, and only by whoever you wanted at that moment.”  
“Hopefully Khione will be a bit better.”  
“Hopefully.” Winter agreed.

“She’s so cute,” Weiss grinned, hugging the baby to her chest. “How does it feel now that she’s out?”  
“Strange. But it’s nice to be able to hold her.”

“I bet,” Weiss said, hugging her again.

“How long will you be staying?”  
“Two weeks. I’ve still got a lot of work to do before I can take over the business. But I hope I’ll be able to visit most weekends.”

“That’s good. I want you around as she grows up.”  
“I will be.” Weiss said, a promise to herself and her niece.

It was nice, having time with just the three of them. Winter hoped that by the time Khione was old enough to understand the implications of her mother’s family name, it might mean something good again.

 

Forty eight hours later, Qrow was opening the door to their home, Winter under one arm, the other arm holding the car seat their daughter was fast asleep in. 

"Even the house seems different now," Qrow said, setting the seat down beside Winter down on the lounge. 

"I thought she would cry more." Winter said, picking Khione up, lying her on her chest.  
"Lets not look a gift horse in the mouth,"  Qrow wrapped his arm around her again, and Winter relaxed against him, resting her head on his shoulder as Khione slept on on her chest. 

Qrow looked down at the love of his life and their daughter in his arms. He might not have deserved this happiness, but he didn't care. For the first time he honestly didn't care about Bad luck or Good luck. He had it, and God himself couldn't pry them from his arms, from this cabin in Patch. 

 

 

Thanks again to everyone who commented! it means a lot please keep the feedback coming.


	5. Tell Me you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow's first accident with baby Khione, which isn't really an accident because she's fine and he's overreacting.

The first few days after they brought Khione home had been… suspiciously easy going. Khione rarely cried, and when she did she was quickly soothed by her mother or father holding her, but mostly she just slept and ate.

The peace was broken eight days in, when Winter’s rare sleep in was ruined by a scream from down the hall.  
Winter jumped out of bed, sprinting out of the room towards the source of the sound.

“Qrow!” she called.

“Winter!” his voice came from the bathroom. Winter pushed the door open, seeing Qrow holding a unbothered, bundled up Khione, a small plastic bathtub between his legs.

“What’s wrong?” Winter asked.

“Her belly button fell off!”

Winter stared at him, then at the small nub in the bathtub. Winter tried to suppress it, but eventually she was lying in the doorway, clutching her stomach as she shook with laughter.

“This isn’t funny Winter! It’s not supposed to fall off yet!” Qrow snapped. Winter took a few minutes to compose herself, sitting up against the doorframe.

“Qrow, she’s clearly not in any pain,” Winter pointed out. Qrow looked down at his daughter, who yawned, then went back to sleep.

“Oh.”  
“She’s fine.” Winter walked over, cleaning up the mess from the bathtub. “Weren’t you there when Yang lost hers?”  
“No, Tai’s dad was there for the first few months after Raven left. I was off trying to convince her to come back.” His tone turned sad, and he held Khione a bit closer to his chest.

“Well you don’t have to worry. Let me see her,”   
Qrow opened the towel around her enough to show the small bump where the small lump had fallen from. Khione scrunched up her face, not happy to be disturbed, but didn’t cry.

“There’s nothing wrong with her. She’s not in any pain.” She assured him, running a hand through his hair.

“Can you dress her?” He asked.

“Of course,” She kissed his forehead and took the baby back to her nursery to change her. Qrow showered, taking his time to recover from the thought that he had hurt his daughter.

Snapping out of the negative thoughts, he dressed, dried his hair and walked into the nursery, where Winter was walking around with Khione in her little dragon onsie that Yang had bought her. It even had a hood.

“How is she?” He asked, walking over but not reaching out to take her.

“She fell asleep five minutes ago. This onesie is magic.”  
“Yang will be happy to hear.”  
Winter looked over at him. “You aren’t going to be afraid to touch her now, are you?”  
Qrow crossed his arms over his chest. “No.” He said slowly.

“Good. Take her,” Winter forced the baby into Qrow’s arms. “I need coffee.”  
“You still can’t have coffee.”  
“Tea, whatever.” Winter rolled her eyes, walking out of the nursery.   
Qrow looked down at his sleeping daughter. “You’re not gonna give me a hard time for this are you?”

Khione said nothing.

“Good.” He leaned down, kissing her little forehead.


	6. Tell me you'll remember her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter sings her daughter to sleep with a song Qrow taught her

Qrow sat in front of the lounge, staring at the mat in front of him. Or, more specifically, at the baby lying on it. Khione, at four months had mastered the act of rolling over and had found it endlessly entertaining. Qrow waited until she got to the end of the mat, before picking her up, and putting her at the other end. Khione payed no attention to her father. Instead rolling from her back to her stomach. She looked up at her father, laughing joyously. Qrow couldn’t help but smile back. He watched as she concentrated, her little tongue sticking out (a habit he had been delighted she had inherited from Winter) and she pushed herself back onto her back, giggling madly.

“How much longer til mum gets home huh?” Qrow asked, looking over at the door. Winter wasn’t due for another half hour, but he wanted her to be there when roley-poley couldn’t keep Khione’s attention anymore.

Khione once again made her way to the edge of the mat, before yawning and starting to fuss.   
“Hungry Snowflake?” Qrow asked, picking her up and taking her into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. Khione fussed, trying to hold herself up against his chest.

“Come on kiddo,” he shook the bottle, testing the temperature and offering her the bottle. Khione took it eagerly, suckling away until she started to drift off in Qrow’s arms. Qrow burped her and laid her against his chest, waiting until she was fast asleep before taking her upstairs and laying her down in her basinet.

Winter came home five minutes later, careful to put all her equipment out of Khione’s reach.

“Hey,” Qrow greeted her as he walked downstairs from the bedroom.

“Hi,” Winter met him for a kiss. “How was she?”  
“Great, she passed out five minutes ago. Hungry?”

“Starving,”

Qrow wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the kitchen. He threw something together for dinner and they had a quiet meal before Winter decided her first post-birth workout had taken too much from her and she wanted an early night.

Khione however, had other plans, and began to cry just an hour after Winter had drifted off.

“I’ll get her,” Winter muttered, climbing out of bed. She missed Khione more than she missed sleep. She reached down to the basinet beside her bed and carefully lifted her daughter into her arms, resting her against her chest, wrapping her in her light sweater. “Hello sweetheart,” she smiled. Khione immediately began searching for food, and Winter adjusted her so she could have her feed.

“Not very hungry?” Winter asked, yawning as Khione stopped drinking after just a few minutes. Winter tried to put her back into the basinet, but Khione wasn’t having it. Winter sighed; it was one of those nights.

“Alright then,” Winter settled back against the headboard. “What will it be tonight?” Winter asked, thinking through all the lullabies Khione responded to.

 

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

 

Khione fussed, trying to get comfortable, her attention peaked by Winter’s gentle voice.

 

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

Khione yawned, letting Winter rock her slightly. She looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes, enraptured by the song

 

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow one winter's morn_

_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

Khione’s eyes started to droop, her little body going slack as she relaxed, safe in her mum’s warm embrace

 

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took the road with me_

It was Qrow who had taught Winter the song; an old Mistrali song written at the end of the Great War. She had heard him humming it when they would visit Summer’s grave.

 

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

Winter found herself reaching over, stroking Qrow’s messy hair as she sang.

 

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

Winter’s mind briefly went to Summer; the woman they had deemed Khione’s godmother, if only to try and give Khione a bigger connection to the woman who had so momentously changed Qrow’s life, who had made the life he had now with Winter and their daughter possible. Winter’s gaze turned from her husband and daughter to look out the window on her side of the bed, out into the forest and the path that lead to Summer’s resting place, as she sang the last line of the song.

 

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

 

 

 

Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who commented, it means a lot. keep the reviews coming and let me know if there's any milestones or interactions you guys want to see


	7. Tell me You'll be around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow ponders his daughters future at the end of the schoolday

Upon the announcement that Winter was pregnant, Qrow had decided that he would take up his position teaching at Signal to be around for her during her pregnancy.

Two years later, he was still teaching at Signal.

A nine to five job wasn’t exactly something Qrow ever saw for himself. From the moment he decided he would be a huntsman he figured he would fight til he died in his midlife, never growing old, never settling down or any of the other domestic daydreams Tai and Summer had been so sure weren’t out of their reach. He figured he was more like Raven; a lone, live-fast-die-young type of Huntsman.

He proved himself wrong however, when Raven abandoned her family at the first opportunity and he had stepped up to help Tai raise Yang. She had barely been cleared to leave the hospital when she was walking through a portal back to the tribe.

Dead or alive he had lost his sister that day. He knew he would choose Tai, Summer and Yang over his sister, over the tribe of murderers back in Mistral. The twins might not have ended on the best terms but from birth they had been attached at the hip; there had even been a time Qrow was the more ruthless of the two. 

But he wasn’t that angry, murderous teenager anymore. He couldn’t be, not if he wanted to be a good friend, a good uncle, teacher, husband, father, or person.

 

Qrow glanced over the top of his book at his students. About half were furiously taking notes in hopes of finishing before the final bell rang to avoid being stuck behind. Mr Branwen might have gotten _soft_ (a word whispered in dark corners well away from the strong hearing of Signal’s scariest teacher) since the birth of his daughter but having something waiting at home had made him all the more irritable when it came to having to stay behind after the four o’clock bell.

The other half of the class, the half who had either finished their notes or just didn’t care. Qrow looked at each student, his mind drifting to his daughter.

Lauren Fair sat in the front of the classroom. She had dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair straightened and pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was a good kid, she took immaculate notes and her work was always handed in on time to a level years her senior. She was the same age Ruby had been when she was given the opportunity to attend Beacon. Lauren wouldn’t be given that chance; her theory might be beyond her years, but she was barely passing her combat classes. Even so, Qrow had never seen a kid as determined as Lauren. Qrow wandered what Khione would be like; if she would have Qrow and Winters talent in combat or she would struggle like everyone else. If she would have a thirst for knowledge like her mum or be street smart like her father. He wandered if she would grow out of her blue eyes or if they would go red when she used her semblance like Yang. He wandered if her semblance would be related to his or if she would inherit Winter’s.

His eyes drifted to another student. Jack Sterling, a lankly, scruffy little kid was balancing a pencil on his top lip, flexing his left hand. His notes would be illegible, but he was doing well in all his classes. Qrow was glad; he put in too much effort, it would have been devastating if he had failed out of Signal. Qrow knew Jack was a middle child of seven siblings and wandered if becoming a huntsman was an attempt at getting out of his sibling’s shadows. Qrow knew Jacks older brothers. They were real dickheads. Jack was a good kid.

Qrow wandered if he and Winter would have anymore kids. Khione was eight months old and crawling, a little handful, so the “what about another kid?” talk was a fair way off. He just wandered if it was off the table.

The final bell rang, and half the kids sprinted out. One kid in the back teleported out, and Qrow rolled his eyes, shoving his things into his bag. He pulled out his scroll to see a message from Winter. He opened it. It was a picture of Khione wearing the little red and white hood Ruby and Weiss had made for her. Khione looked absolutely delighted.   
Qrow grinned at his phone, walking down the quickly emptying halls towards his car. The drive home was always too long, but it was always, without fail, worth it.


	8. Tell me anything

“Come on kid, you can do it. Just something small. You can do that for me can’t you? Just one little word.”  
Khione looked up at her father, her pale eyes shining as she chewed happily on the leg of her stuffed dragon. She giggled, reaching forward to pat her father’s hair.   
Qrow sighed, sitting up. He had hoped she would be talking by now. Legibly, that is; she was frequently babbling on and on to her parents and cousins, anyone who would listen. They all did, giving the baby their undivided attention, but they still hadn’t gotten a single real word from her.

“Qrow is she up?” Winter called from downstairs. Qrow tried one last time to put the beanie on, only to have it immediately tossed aside, and picked Khione up, Dragon and all.

“Yeah, we’ll be out in a minute,” He called back, taking Khione downstairs and out to their backyard where the family was gathered to celebrate Khione’s first birthday.

Tai was helping Winter and that kid, Ren, cook for everyone, while Ruby, Weiss, Whitley, Yang, Blake, Nora and Jaune were all gathered around the table talking.

“She’s a baby Nora, she probably doesn’t have a semblance,” Jaune was saying as Qrow walked over, depositing Khione in Yang’s lap.

Yang gasped, “It’s raining babies!”   
Khione giggled, hugging her stuffed dragon tightly. Yang hugged her little cousin and began talking, listening carefully as Khione babbled her replies. Qrow waited a moment to make sure Khione wouldn’t cry upon losing his attention and walked over to Winter, kissing her cheek.

“How was she?” Winter asked.

“Fine. A bit grumpy but she calmed down when I gave her the dragon.” Qrow answered, relieved she had been on her best behaviour after her nap. “Is everyone here?”  
“Yes,”

Qrow helped distribute the food and took a seat between Yang and Winter, who sat next to her brother and sister. Khione crawled over to her mother’s lap to eat, picking at the meal and making a mess of her hands. Winter pulled up the sleeves of her onesie and put on a bib, which displease Khione, but was non-negotiable.

“Can I hold her?” Weiss asked as soon as she had finished her meal. Winter passed her over and Weiss, Whitley and Nora all began fawning over her. Khione began picking at the remnants of Weiss’ food.

Winter leaned over to Qrow. “Any luck?”  
“Nope.” Qrow pouted. Winter squeezed his hand sympathetically.

“I’m sure it’s just a matter of time,”  
Lunch passed and the table was cleared, and Khione’s attention turned to the pile of presents.  She tore through the wrapping paper, finding more joy in tearing up the paper than the actual presents.

“What’s that?” Winter asked Khione as she held Uncle Tai’s present; a little toy rattle in the shape of a scythe. Khione smiled up at her parents, recognising it as her dad’s thing that he’s not allowed to have out around her. She felt special having one of her own.

“Who’s next?” Qrow asked as Khione sorted through the pile of gifts for one that caught her eye. She found a blue box and pulled it over to her parents.

“Who’s this from?” Winter asked.

“Me,” Whitley said, as Weiss grabbed his arm and held it up. He snatched it away, still somewhat awkward in the domestic situation of giving his niece her birthday present.

“Can you say thank you?” Winter asked Khione. Khione made some high-pitched babbling as a thank you, before tearing into the paper.

“What did Uncle Whitley get you?” Winter asked.

Khione, with a squeal of delight pulled out a soft, black crow from the box. Laughter came from all around the table and Whitley couldn’t help but smile at the excited reception the gift had received.

“What’s that?” Tai asked, reaching forward to prop the little crow up. Khione laughed, hugging it.   
“Dad!”

The laughter dissipated as the significance of the moment sunk in.

“Dad,” Khione repeated, shaking the toy. Qrow reached forward, taking Khione into his arms and hugging her.

“You think you’re funny huh?” He asked, smiling adoringly down at her. She giggled, holding the toy up to show her father.

“Dad!” she giggled, turning to show her mum. Winter smiled, her heart warm at the special moment between the two most important people in her life.

 

Bedtime was rolling around and Khione was passed around to say goodbye to everyone. She played with uncle Tai and Ruby and the little figurines they had bought her. She hugged Yang and Blake, who she had grown to adore and had begged her parents to invite until she was blue in the face. She waved goodbye to Ren, Nora and Jaune as they headed off and at last, sat quietly with Weiss and Whitley in the loungeroom, playing with the crow and dragon.

Khione was making some roaring noises as she made the dragon fly around with the crow on it’s back.

“What’s the dragons name?” Weiss asked. Khione made the same noise she made whenever someone asked, and her aunt and uncle nodded intently.

“What’s the crows name?” Whitley asked.

“Dad!” Khione answered, giggling.

“Alright, bedtime,” said Qrow, appearing behind the lounge and picking Khione and her toys up. Khione whined at having her playtime cut short but snuggled into her dad’s chest anyway.

“Thanks for coming today guys,” Qrow said, wrapping Khione up in her blanket.

“Of course,” Whitley nodded.   
“We’re glad we could be here.” Weiss smiled.

“Winter will be down in a minute to take you guys to the airport. You sure you don’t want to just wait til tomorrow?”  
“The sooner we can get our work sorted the sooner we can come back,” said Weiss. They’d be back in three weeks for Christmas, but she already missed her little niece.

“Well travel safe. And thanks for the gift kid,” Qrow added, ruffling Whitley’s hair as he walked off, up the stairs to Khione’s nursery.

Whitley glared at him as he fixed up his hair.

“Just go with it,” Weiss shrugged, leaning over and ruffling Whitley’s hair again. Whitley smacked her hand away with a smile.

 

“You were holding out on me huh?” Qrow asked, drying Khione before dressing her in a warm, soft pink onesie. Khione yawned widely, and Qrow leaned down to kiss her nose. Khione giggled, holding her arms up to her dad. Qrow picked her up, resting her against his chest as he started to hum. Khione yawned and fussed a bit but drifted off to sleep without much fight.

He lay her down in the crib, tucking her in with her dragon and her crow, double checking that the window was locked, and spinning her snowflake mobile.

“Happy birthday kid.”


	9. Tell me How you did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby needs relationship advice so she goes to... Qrow?

Qrow enjoyed his days with his daughter. There was nothing better than the family moments with he and Winter and Khione, but there was something that felt almost like… accomplishment, if he could spend a day with his daughter and have nothing bad happen.   
Winter was in Vale for a job, due back late that night (he’d felt an almost crushing relief when she had called to let him know she was back, safe in her hotel) leaving him alone with their eighteen-month-old daughter.   
Khione had woken from her nap, watched the same terrible animated movie as yesterday snuggled up with her dad on the lounge, letting Qrow carry her around as he cleaned the house, before suddenly having a burst of energy as four o’clock struck and the birds started landing in their backyard.   
“Ou’ side daddy,” Khione said, tugging at his collar.   
“Just a second Princess,” Qrow said, tipping the cut-up fruit into the bowl, grabbing the seeds and a water bottle. He kicked open the back door, walking out onto the dirt and setting Khione down, putting the bowl down in front of her and opening the water bottle, refilling the bird bath.   
Khione started spreading out the seed and fruit, getting more and more excited as the birds returned for their afternoon feed. Qrow took a seat by the house, watching as Khione held out a hand full of seed. Several small brown birds hopped over to eat from her hands. Qrow snapped a few pictures and quickly sent them to Winter.   
A bird landed on Khione’s head and she almost screamed in excitement. “Daddy look!” She loud whispered. Qrow took another picture, chuckling at her excitement.   
Khione sat, watching until the food was gone, and darkness crept into the forest when Qrow decided it was time to head in. Khione waved goodbye to the few birds still hanging around.   
Qrow began mixing up her dinner, the coffee brewing while Khione sat in the window, face pressed up to the glass to try and spot the remaining birds in the impending darkness.   
“Come on kid,” He pulled her away, setting her in her high chair. He sat in front of her, mixing the baby food with a little blue spoon. “Open up,” He held out the spoon to feed her. He was grateful she was such a good eater and never kicked up a fuss when it came to dinner time.   
Just as she finished her fist mouthful a knock came at the door. Qrow frowned, setting the food aside and pulling Khione out of her seat.   
“Who could that be huh?”   
“Mumma!”  
“Nah,” Qrow chuckled. “Mum’s not gonna be home til you’re in bed,”  
“Mumma,” Khione repeated certainly.   
Qrow reached the door, looking through the peephole, frowning at what he saw, before unlocking the door and opening it.   
“Ruby? Since when do you knock?”  
“Oobie!”   
“Hi,” Ruby said with a weak smile. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah of course,” Qrow stepped aside for her. Ruby walked in, following him into the kitchen. Qrow set Khione back into her seat, putting the coffee on.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked his somewhat defeated niece, continuing to feed his daughter. “I thought you were in Atlas.”  
“Yeah, we uh… cut that trip short.” Ruby said, staring at her coffee cup.   
Qrow raised an eyebrow, handing Khione the spoon. She would make a mess, but it was clear Ruby needed his attention right now.   
“What’s going on Ruby?”  
Ruby bit her lip, staring at her lap. “I… I think Weiss wants to break up with me.”  
Qrow jolted slightly in shock. “Did she say that?”  
“Not in so many words,” Ruby sighed crossing her legs on the seat. In her early twenties and she was still small. “But every time we see each other we fight and when we don’t see each other we barely speak.”  
Qrow nodded. “You know kid, I’m always here for you but wouldn’t your dad be better for this kind of thing?”  
“But you’ve been in this situation. And she was in the military. How did you and Winter manage it? Wasn’t it hard?”  
“Of course it was hard. It took over a year of seeing each other ninety percent of the time to admit we had feelings for each other.” He said, taking the bowl from Khione, dumping it in the sink and grabbing a cloth to clean her face and hands.   
“So, what made you do it?” Ruby asked, curious about the early years of the relationship usually shrouded in mystery.   
“Because it hurt like hell to see her every day and not to tell her.” He admitted, making up a bottle for Khione. He checked the temperature and pulled her out of her chair, setting her on his lap and giving her the bottle. Khione rested her head on Qrow chest, eyes drooping as she drank away. Ruby smiled slightly at the adorable scene.   
“So, what made you tell her?”  
“Well I figured it could either blow up in my face and I wouldn’t have to see her anymore and I could try and get over it, or she would feel the same and we’d figure it out. I figured travelling back and forth to Atlas wasn’t that high a price to pay to see her. And you know what?”  
“What?”  
“I was right,” He said, adjusting Khione on his chest.  
“But how did you two manage the long distance? You weren’t dating for long when the missions ended right?”  
“Constant calling, messaging, surprise visits,”  
“Weiss doesn’t like surprise visits.” Ruby pouted slightly.   
“Yeah you gotta time it right.”  
“The trip was supposed to be fun! And all we did was fight. I know she has to be there for collage and her brother and the company but it’s just so hard.”  
“You have to talk Ruby. I swear if so much stuff didn’t come out when we argued the first six months we never would have made it. We probably would have killed each other.”  
“Yeah that family has issues,”   
“Trust me I know.”  
“I miss her so much it hurts.” Ruby lamented, her eyes going glassy with tears.   
“Look Ruby, if you love her you do what you have to to make it work, or you’ll regret it.”  
“Maybe I should just call it off and cry until I get over it,” Ruby said with a mix of frustration and sarcasm.  
“Yeah, that doesn’t work. Trust me I tried.”  
“Wait what?”  
Qrow hesitated, looking down at his now sleeping daughter.   
“Look, we never told anyone, but about two months into dating, Winter and I broke up.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah. Your dads the only one who knows. We were still working together, and it was hard for us not to focus on each other in the field. I thought she was too reckless, I was having trouble quitting drinking and I was pretty bitchy about it. I loved her, and when being with her didn’t match up to all my stupid fantasies it wore on me quickly. We fought, and we ended it. Neither of us wanted it, and it made us miserable.”  
“When did you get back together?”  
“About six weeks later. I uh, almost got ripped open by a Death Stalker. When I woke up Winter was there. She had been there the whole time. She told me she was sorry for the fight. We talked all night and decided to try again. I’m glad we did,” added the last part, almost to himself. He looked up at Ruby. “It might be hard right now, but it’s always gonna be worth it.”  
Ruby nodded, determined. “So, what do I do?”  
“You get your ass back to Atlas and talk to her is what you do.”  
Ruby nodded, taking a deep breath. She gulped down her coffee, wiped her mouth and stood up. “Thanks uncle Qrow.”  
“Anytime kid. Now get out.”  
Ruby smiled, kissing Khione’s forehead goodbye and taking off with a quick ‘goodbye’ over her shoulder. Qrow smiled, kissing Khione’s head. He looked down at his Scroll on the table and picked it up, finding Winter’s contact and calling her.   
“Qrow? Is everything alright?” Winter asked when she picked up.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine. I love you.”  
There was a brief silence before he heard her again. “I love you too. Are you sure everything is okay?”  
“Everything’s perfect. How long til you get home?”  
“The ship just passed entered Patch; we should be landing soon.”  
“Okay. I’m gonna wait up for you.”  
“You don’t have to do that,”  
“I know. I’ll see you soon.”  
Qrow hung up, shifting Khione up onto his chest, standing up and putting her bottle in the sink before taking her upstairs. He changed her, put her in her pyjamas and laid her down with her Dragon and her Crow beside her, turning on her music box and nightlight. With a kiss goodnight, he quietly left the room, walking downstairs to wait for Winter.


	10. She Told Me My Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Qrow was thirteen a witch told him his future. Qrow reflects on this after Winter tells him she's pregnant

When Qrow was thirteen years old, his guardian took he and Raven to see a Witch.

The Witch was nothing more than a woman driven mad by solitude with half a mind and even less teeth, but she feared the tribe and her prophecies were accurate. Qrow figured her semblance was foresight, but no one ever acknowledged it, probably afraid to break the aura of fear around her.

Every child in the tribe saw the witch twice; with their parents after their birth and on their thirteenth birthday. The first to tell the tribe leader if the child would be a danger, the second to tell the child their use.

Raven was sent in to the decrepit, wooden hut at the end of rotting dock first. Qrow sat with Dawn and Sutler, staring into the dirty green swamp water.

“Are there crocodiles in here?” He asked, pulling his leg up to his chest, the other dangling above the water.

“Well if your prophecy comes back bad we can throw you in there and find out.” Sutler suggested, grinning cruelly. Qrow turned back to the water. Sutler was a complete sociopath; relishing in his responsibility of ‘removing’ the children with… adverse, fortunes. Qrow wandered, as the heir to the tribe, how bad his would have to be for his guardian to set Sutler Gage on him.

“Shut the fuck up Gage,” Damn spat, sharpening her sword. The tall bald fighter was forever sharpening the blade. Qrow wandered how long until there would be no blade left. “You want to be on the kids list if he takes over the tribe?”  
Sutler spat into the water and turned away with a sneer. Qrow glanced back at his ‘protection’. Dawn had come to them eight years ago when Qrow was just a child. Her choppy pink hair was shaved when she joined them, instead her head was covered in tattoos and scars. She was mean looking, and a deadly fighter, but Qrow had to admit she was one of the nicer adults around. She didn’t relentlessly bully or abuse him in training or when she supervised him on ventures.

Unlike Sutler.

“So what happens if our Grimm magnet and the little bitch don’t pass the witch test?” Sutler asked, intentionally provoking Qrow.

“Then you don’t get stabbed in the throat in five years.” Dawn answered. Qrow smirked. Lifting his shoulders further so Sutler couldn’t see him.

“Why’d they have to pick those scrawny little assholes to take over.”  
“Two for the price of one,”

Qrow barked a laugh and looked over as Raven walked out of the hut, a haggard old woman wrapped in black cloth and shawls.

“You have a strong leader on your hands,” She said in a voice that might have been commanding once but was now raspy and haunting. “Young man,” was all the acknowledgment Qrow got before she retreated back into her home. Qrow shared a look with his triumphant sister as they passed and followed the witch into the hut.

 

Qrow couldn’t remember the last time he had been in there. He had, after all been a baby, Yet a sense of déjà vu hit him as soon as he took step in the small space. He took a seat on a pillow on the other side of a small table the woman was seated at, a lantern hanging from the roof above them.

“Place your hands on the table boy,” The woman said, her eyes closed. Qrow rolled his eyes; either she was purposely perpetuating this insane behaviour for some kind of aesthetic or she was really mad. Either way, Qrow put his hands on the table. The Witch gently took his wrists, taking a deep breath. Qrow resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

They sat in silence for several long minutes. When the woman spoke, it was so sudden Qrow couldn’t help but flinch.

“You and your sister have hard paths to read.” She said, her voice firm and deep. “You both have more chances than most to deter from your destiny. You will both be strong leaders, warriors unrivalled by others but equal to each other. Two halves of one whole, you will never be completely done with each other.”

Qrow frowned. It almost sounded like she was pitting them against each other. He wandered if Raven was told the same thing.

“I see a castle. A light as bright as the sun, the sweetness of a Rose. A heavy decision weighs on your mind unlike anything you will ever have to face. There is nothing you can do to prepare yourself.”  
“Sounds like fun,” Qrow muttered. The Witch gave no indication of hearing him. “What about after Beacon academy? What will I do then?” He asked louder this time.

The Witch took a deep breath, the light above them flickering. Qrow brushed it off as a coincidence. “You will be torn, but you will be happy. Sadness lingers in your life, but there will be happiness like you have never known, before a tragedy will wipe all that away. You will suffer twenty years of misery.”  
“This is bullshit,” Qrow scowled. “So all I get is misery?!”  
“You are bad luck young man. But you will find peace. There will be someone, a person who will tame your semblance. A girl of seasons name. She will affect you, long after she is gone.” The Witch opened her eyes, leaning forward to the table. “If you want to stop your misery boy, find the girl. Do not let her go. Or misery and destruction unlike you have ever caused will be let in your wake.”

Qrow felt himself leaning back, edging away from the woman. His hand crept down to the knife strapped to his ankle, reassured at the cold metal.

“Go now boy, I am done with you.”

Qrow stood, turning to leave. He reached for the curtain but was stopped by the woman speaking his name. he turned back to her.

“You were not born into this life boy; you were meant for more than this. Go towards the light. He will pull you from this darkness.”  
Qrow took a shaky breath, composing himself and walking out.

“We got another strong leader?” Sutler patronised.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact.” Qrow spat. Raven looked over from where she had sat, right across from where he had been sitting.

“Let’s get back then,” Dawn said, standing up and slipping her sword into it’s scabbard.

Qrow and Raven followed Sutler and Dan back, Raven falling into place beside Qrow.

“So what did she say?” Raven whispered, careful not to catch the adult’s attention.

“I’m a great leader and my life is gonna suck,” He said.

“Oh.”  
“What about you?”  
“Lots of inner turmoil, darkness and light, and I’m going to make the tribe more prosperous than it’s ever been.” Raven smirked.

“I guess you’ll be the brains and I’ll be the brawn.”  
“Brawn-wen,” Raven snickered. Qrow rolled his eyes with a half grin.

“You’re the worst.” He chuckled, shoving her with his elbow.

“We’re gonna be the best little brother,” Raven wrapped her arm around his neck, ruffling his already messy black hair. Qrow laughed, shoving her off him.

“Don’t worry,” She said, brushing off the bad, obsessing on the good, “The ‘turmoil and ‘misery’ is probably just guilt from the raids. Once we get used to it nothing’s gonna stop us.”

Qrow bumped her shoulder with his, wandering if she really believed that.

 

 

Qrow lay on the hotel bed in Atlas, toying with his necklace. Winter was on the other side of the bed, fast asleep with the blankets wrapped around her naked body. The heating was on, so the blankets seemed a bit unnecessary, but Qrow put it down to habit. He reached over his sleeping fiance to the night stand to pick up the envelope lying there, carefully not to bend or drop it, and lying back down on his pillow. He opened the envelope, pulling out the picture inside.   
It was his baby. Or technically, a tiny, indiscernible bean that would become his baby. Their baby. He and Winter had spent hours talking until the sun came up (or would have come up if the winter storms weren't so violent) before, well... look, they hadn't seen each other in three weeks okay? Big moment or not they were only human.  

He thought about the last time they saw each other. He had taken her to the home he had built for them in Patch, and they ended up spending most of their time there breaking in... well, most surfaces, before Winter had to leave for her job the next day. 

Was this really his life? He was engaged to an amazing woman who was pregnant with his child? Tomorrow they would return to their home and finish moving in. It all seemed too good to be true. 

It seemed like his luck was beginning to turn. Or, he looked over at Winter as she shifted closer, snuggling into his side, it had at least been tamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment if you liked it


	11. I'll tell you a story

“Ughhhhhh,”  
“It’s your turn to get her,” Winter muttered from the other side of the bed, kicking Qrow under the blankets. He huffed and pushed himself up, throwing the blanket off and getting out of bed, stumbling towards the next room.

“Come on kid I got school tomorrow,” Qrow muttered, flicking on the night light. Khione was standing up in her crib, gripping the side bar with tears streaming down her face as she screamed. He picked her up, walking back and forth, bouncing her slightly. Teething had been terrible for him and Winter, he couldn’t imagine how bad it was for her. It hurt him seeing her in pain so often, but as most of her baby teeth had already set in, they hoped it wouldn’t be too long til the painful process was over.  He sat in the rocking chair, opening her music box and letting the sweet melody fill the nursery.

“Come on princess, time for bed.”  
“Dada,” Khione sobbed, pressing her head against her dad’s chest.

“It’s okay princess.” He rocked her back and forth, patting her back and trying to think of ways to calm her down.

“You wanna hear a story?” He asked, looking over at the small bookshelf in her room that was packed to the brim with storybooks- mostly hand-me-downs from Ruby and Yang. His vision was bleary, and he could barely make out a single title. “How about I just tell you a story?” He asked, yawning.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess that grew up in the kingdom of Vale. The princess was very beautiful, but she was also very scary, because she had anger issues and was raised in a family that were very good at fighting, so even though she was short she could pry your kneecaps off if you upset her. Anyway, when she princess was a little girl she decided that instead of living a normal, safe life, she was going to become a huntress and fight monsters and keep people safe. So, when she turned seventeen she went to a special school to learn how to fight monsters. She met lots of nice people who wanted to make the world a better place, and two kids who didn’t. they were mean, quiet kids who kept to themselves. They were twins; a boy and a girl. See, the twins were raised by mean people, who instead of teaching them to fight monsters, taught them to become the monsters. But as it happens, the twins were put on the same team as the princess. Now, the princess was a good leader, and a good friend; even when the twins were mean and rude and told her to go away she never gave up on them. Then one day in the forest near the school, the princess and her team were training, and the girl twin started a big fight with the princess. They fought, the boys on the team watching nervously as the princess and the girl argued, watching out for monsters that were drawn to bad energy. Then the girl stormed off, unaware of the mess she had left behind; although she rarely was,” Qrow added, wiping the tears off Khione’s face as her eyelids drooped. “the other boy; a prince with shining blonde hair went after the other girl to make sure she was okay. That was when the monsters set in. A monster attacked the princess, but she was too quick. She and her partner, the other boy killed all the monsters and ran, knowing if more came they’d need their friends to help them. But their friends were being attacked too, and by the time the princess and the boy found them the prince had been hurt badly and the girl had lost her weapon. They weren’t paying attention, and they got hurt; one of the death stalkers had crushed her leg. A massive monster came down from the sky, sending razor sharp feathers down at the girl. She closed her eyes, waiting for the feather to hit her.

“And nothing happened. She opened her eyes again to the princess standing over her. She had shattered the feather with her weapon and was shooting at the monster, distracting it until the boy could kill it. Even though the girl had been terrible to the princess; she’d called her a horrible leader, naive, pathetic, and the princess still saved her. After that, the boy didn’t want to be a monster anymore, so the prince and the princess helped him; they let him stay with them over holidays, accepted him, treated him like family. Even their parents would call him ‘son’ and sent him presents on his birthday,” Qrow smiled, reminiscing. He dropped his head on the back of the chair, closing his eyes. “The princess saved his life,” He said softly. “She saved both of their lives. The prince and princess went on to have two amazing little girls, and the boy married a Queen and had his own little princess,” He looked down, kissing Khione’s forehead as she slept. “And they lived happily ever after,” Khione allowed him to put her in her crib. He restarted the music box and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As Qrow climbed into bed, Winter rolled over, tucking herself under his arm.

“Did you hear all that?” He asked.

“Yeah,” She said, snuggling closer. “I’m sorry,”  
“Don’t be.” He said, feeling a single tear fall down his cheek. “Summer would love her,”  
“She would,” Winter agreed, wrapped her arm across his chest.

Qrow shifted, wrapping his arms around his wife. “She’d love both of you,”

The little family slept well for the rest of the night, the scattered moon watching over them.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khione is up past her bedtime, and will only go to sleep on one condition; mama has to sing

“Go to sleep,”  
“No,”  
“Go to sleep.”  
“Nooo,”  
“Lie down and close your eyes,”  
“Nope,” Khione giggled, rolling over into the blankets. Winter raised an eyebrow and Khione’s grin widened. Winter sighed, lying against the headboard, checking the time. It was two hours after the rambunctious toddler as still wide awake, tumbling around on her parent’s bed.

“Would you like to help, Qrow?” Winter asked her husband, lying in bed beside her.

“Listen to your mother,” Qrow said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was shoved into.

“Thanks love,” Winter said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Qrow gave her a thumbs up, before going back to suffocating himself.

“Why is she still up?” Winter asked, watching Khione do a clumsy summersault.

“I have no idea,” Qrow moaned, turning his head so she could hear him. “She’s like a freaking puppy. She’s been up since six,”  
“I know,” Winter rubbed her ribs as the phantom pain of her toddler kicking her awake flared up. “How long did she nap?”  
“An hour. She should be tired by now right? She hasn’t had any sugar – Ruby’s in Vale so she can’t sneak her cookies – and she was running around all day.”

“Why are you so tired?”  
“ _Your daughter_ has been bouncing off the walls all day. It’s hard to get the laundry done when your kid’s trying to climb your leg.”

“I feel like you should be more prepared for this,” She pointed out.

“It’s like being stabbed Win; the memories are there but they fade. They can’t prepare you for the real thing.” He shoved his face back in the pillow.  
“Mum!” Khione cried, crawling over to her mother and onto her stomach.

“Are you ready for bed?”  
“No- where dad?”  
“Dad’s right here,” The poked Qrow’s side. Her smacked her away and turned back to face his daughter, blinking against the harsh light from Winter’s bedside table.

“No,” she whined, “where dad?”  
“The doll?”  
“Dad.” Khione corrected, nodding seriously.

Winter looked around, spotting the toy at the end of the bed. She leaned over and grabbed the Crow and Dragon at the end of her bed, returning to her spot and handing Khione her toys.

“Ta,” she smiled, sitting down on her little butt, hugging her crow doll and playing with her dragon. Winter softly played with her little girl’s hair, lying down on her side, her eyes slowly drifting shut. Khione babbled on for a while longer, before going suspiciously quiet. Winter opened her eyes, seeing Khione shuffle, her toys in hands, to lie up beside her mother.

“Sing mama?” She asked softly, batting her long, dark lashes and grabbing the front of Winter’s shirt. Winter wrapped her arms around her, lifting her against her chest as she sat up and grabbed the blankets, wrapping them around her waist and Khione’s chest.

“What would you like me to sing?”

Khione shrugged, chewing on her crow’s leg. Winter continued to play with her hair as she went through her internal music playlist. Coming to a decision on a song, she turned off her bedside lamp, settling into bed.

_Hush your cries, close your eyes,_

_Stay with me_

_Let's just dream_

_Quietly_

_Of what might be_

 

Qrow shifted over to lie closer to them, resting his hand on Winter’s waist.

_Calm your fear_

_I'll be near_

_To you I'll cling_

_Rest my friend_

_Time can mend_

_Many things_

Khione shuffled closer to her mother, snuggling into her chest, her bright eyes drooping shut.

_I don't know the answers_

_Tomorrow's still unknown_

_But I can make this promise_

_You won't be alone_

_I don't know_

_Where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know_

_What path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

Qrow’s eyes lifted from his daughter to his wife and they shared a look, remembering the first time the song had played on their wedding day, holding each other close as the sweet melody flit around them.

_There's a quiet place_

_In my embrace_

_A haven of safety where_

_I'll dry your tears_

_Shelter here_

_In my care_

_But even when we stumble_

_And someday when we fall_

_What I will remember_

_That I had you through it all_

Qrow smiled at her, and she moved her hand to his on her waist, entwining their fingers together. He remembered all they had been through together, all they could only have made it through together. He closed his eyes, drowning in her voice.

_I don't know_

_Where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know_

_What path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 

 

Khione yawned, stretching her arms above her head, and fading into sleep.

“I love you,” Qrow whispered.

“I love you too,” She whispered back, raising her hand and stroking his cheek. He raised his hand to hold hers, kissing her fingers, one by one, and her palm. He leaned over Khione carefully, kissing her softly.

“I love you so much. I love you both.”

“I love you too,” She laughed airily, stroking his cheek again. The small family huddled together, safe and loved as they fell asleep in the comfort of their warm, cozy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm still alive! I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	13. She's a rainbow

Today was gonna be a long day.

Waking up to the sound of his wife throwing up in the bathroom wasn’t exactly a good start.

“Win?” Qrow stumbled into the bathroom, kneeling beside her and pulling her hair back on muscle memory of her pregnancy induced morning sickness period alone.

“Are you alright?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Fine,” Winter moaned, pulling herself up enough to wash her mouth out in the sink. Qrow ran a face towel under the cool water and washed his face. Finally able to see clearly, he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead as she leaned against the cool countertop, breathing heavily and slowly.

“You’re burning up. I’ll make you a doctor’s appointment.”  
“I’m fine,”  
“You’re not fine, and if it’s contagious we need to make sure Khione won’t catch it.”

Winter sighed. The ‘Khione card’, as Tai called it, always worked. “Alright. I’ll call Tai, ask him to watch her.”  
“I can watch her,”  
“Qrow, you have work.”  
“I’ll manage. I’ll ask Tai to take you into town; try to get some more rest.”  
Winter sighed and let Qrow guide her back to bed, turning on the air conditioner to counter the fever and tucking the blanket around her to combat the chills.

 

Qrow headed to the kitchen and made his morning coffee, trying to jump start his brain before Khione woke up, activating Winters ‘Mum-sense’ and no doubt waking her from whatever tentative sleep she could get.

“Morning princess,” Qrow said, walking into the nursery, coffee cup and bottle of milk in hand. At ten months and in a steady routine, Khione was waiting from him as he walked in, standing by the side of her crib and clutching the bars. Her little face lit up at the sight of her father.

“Hey dad!” she babbled, bouncing excitedly.

“Hey,” He grinned, putting the coffee down on her desk and picking her up, raising her above his head before settling her in his arms and offering her the bottle. Khione tried to hold the bottle on her own and he gently swayed around the room as she drank her breakfast, humming the song Winter always sang during their morning feedings.

“You’re gonna come into work with Dad today okay?”  
Khione blinked her pale blue eyes up at him, not giving her opinion on the day plan.

“What are you gonna wear?” He mused aloud, adjusting her so he could hold her up with one arm and rifle through the cupboard with the other. Glancing out the window he noticed the colder weather and pulled out a white under shirt with snowflakes on it and Yang’s dragon onsie. He packed her nappy bag and set her in her playpen as he quickly went through his morning routine sans Winter. Tying on his cape and grabbing the baby carrier and bag, and of course, Khione, he headed out the door. He sent a text to Tai as he got to school, asking him to give Winter a lift to the doctors and make sure she didn’t do anything stupid while she was sick.

Arriving in the still empty classroom, he let Khione sit on his desk and slobber over a biscuit as he set up the days lesson.

“Dadadada,” Khione mumbled, holding out the biscuit.

“I’m alright,” Qrow grinned, holding up his coffee cup. Khione turned around and ran the spit-soaked biscuit over a blank piece of paper.

The bell rang and Khione jumped, Qrow tried not to laugh as he quickly reassured her it was nothing, less his students walk into first period to a crying baby. He signed up for it, they hadn’t.

“Oh, a baby!” one of his students cried rushing over to the edge of his desk. “Is this your daughter?”  
“Yeah Sapphire, this is Khione.” The baby looked up at her name, holding her arms out to her father, who picked her up and set her on his lap.

Sapphire was a bespectacled girl with a heavy fringe and long midnight hair. She was one of his best students – perfect schoolwork, perfect uniform, perfectly on time. She was kind of what he imagined Winter was like in school.

“Oh, she’s so cute! How come she’s here?”  
“Her mothers sick and her uncle has work this afternoon.”  
“How old is she?”  
“Almost ten months.” Qrow noticed the other kids coming in, all peaking a look at arguably the most terrifying teacher in Patch, if not all of Vale with a baby in a dragon onsie in his lap.

“Aw I have a sister that age,” Sapphire grinned, before being dragged to her desk by her friend. Qrow waited until all the students were seated and stood. Immediately they all stopped talking and fidgeting with their weapons.

“Alright, how many of you little shits actually did the homework?” he asked, walking around to the front of his desk. Most of the kids raised their hands.

“Good. So, you’ll all be ready to go over the history of dust compatible weaponry.”  
half the class groaned and Qrow rolled his eyes. “Yeah, my heart bleeds for you. Turn to page seventy-eight in your textbooks.”  
Class churned on and Khione quickly grew bored with observing her fathers class. And began whining to the point of Qrow having to sit with her behind his desk and play with the few toys he had brought for her. the cubes held her attention until morning break and the class filed out, leaving him sitting alone with Khione.

The middle periods were boring, with the only eventful thing being that Qrow had to teach the lesson with Khione in the baby carried on his chest, and he was pretty sure he saw several students taking pictures on their scrolls.

The lunch bell called and Khione had started to whine before the last student had left the room.

“What’s wrong with you?” Qrow asked after she finished her bottle and continued to whine. Khione looked up at him so pitifully he felt a surge of the hopelessness he only ever got from being unable to take the pain away from his daughter. “You miss your mum huh?” He glanced at the picture of the three of them on his desk. “Me too.”

Khione buried her face in his chest, leaving marks of snot and dribble on his shirt, and he decided a different tactic.

Slowly and gently stroking her nose, he began to softly sing.

 

_She comes in colours everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colours in the air_

_Oh, everywhere_

_She comes in colours_

He thought of it as their song. Winter had a myriad of beautiful and special songs she could sing Khione to sleep with, but Rainbow was their song.

 

_Have you seen her dressed in blue_

_See the sky in front of you_

_And her face is like a sail_

_Speck of white so fair and pale_

_Have you seen the lady fairer_

Khione had calmed down enough at the sound of the familiar words. it wasn’t just a song anymore, it had become a promise. The song meant was naptime. It was a promise that her daddy had her, a promise that he would stay with her until she fell asleep, and that he would be there when he woke up.

 

_Have you seen her all in gold_

_Like a queen in days of old_

_She shoots colours all around_

_Like a sunset going down_

_Have you seen the lady fairer_

 

Qrow’s voice softened as Khione’s eyes drooped close and her breathing evened out.

 

_She comes in colours everywhere;_

_She combs her hair_

_She's like a rainbow_

_Coming colours in the air_

_Oh, everywhere_

_She comes in colours_

“That brings back memories.” Came a voice from the door. Qrow looked over to see Tai closing the door, shutting out the noise of the hallway.

“The song or me singing a kid to sleep? Because if this is about graduation it was Summer’s idea to release the frogs though the school.”

“The singing.” Tai rolled his eyes, sitting on Qrow’s desk. “I guess the girls are a bit old for it now. But I miss being a dad.”  
“You’re still a dad. You’ve just entered the ‘embarrass them in front of their girlfriends’ stage.”  
“Yeah, but it’s the little things you miss; like tucking them into bed, singing to them, having them show you every drawing and mud castle and sentence they ever create because your opinion is the most important thing in the world. It all goes so fast.”  
Qrow looked up at his friend, his sleeping daughter in his arms. “Do you want me to cry? Because I’ll cry.”  
“Relax, I’m just reminiscing. It’s all great. there’s just something special about being the most important person to someone.”  
Qrow nodded, empathetic to the fact that no matter how old Khione got, he still had that in Winter, where Tai had lost that person not once but twice.

“How is Winter?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“She’s fine; Doctor said it was a bug she caught in Vacuo and came her some medicine, but it should be gone in a few days.”  
“Good; I don’t think Khione can go much longer without Winter.”

Instead of a replying and attempting to ignore the obvious elephant in the room, Tai stood.   
“Well I better get back to class; I’ve got fifteen minutes left and half a class left.

“Hey; last second improvisation is what Team STRQ does best.”  
Tai rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he left.

 

"She's so cute!"  
"He's even hotter now."  
"At least he's not gonna kill us if his daughters here right?"

These three statements made up the three thought processes Qrow's classes. He managed to ignore most of them with a simple roll of his eyes, but half his class seems distracted by Khione. Looking over his papers at his daughter, he noticed the grin on her face as several pens twirled around in front of her. 

Glancing around the room he looked for he student doing it, and noticed Sapphire grinning from the second front row. He shrugged - Sapphire was practically incapable of looking up from her desk without finishing her work, so he let her entertain Khione a bit longer. 

 

  
Last period _finally_  ended around and Qrow was more than ready to head home as the last wave of children moaned over their homework assignments.

Khione whined as Qrow moved her into her car seat but was soothed with the promise of her mother waiting at home.

“Mamamamamamah,” She babbled, looking around the living room for her mother.

“She’d probably upstairs kiddo.”  
“Mama!”

“Upstairs!” Qrow matched her tone, dropping his bag on the table and taking her up to his bedroom. When they walked in Winter was sitting up in bed and looking out the window, brushing her still damp hair.

“Looks like mum's up,” He said, dropping Khione on the bed. Khione giggled and rolled over, holding her arms out to her mother.

“Hello sweetheart,” Winter smiled as she took her daughters into her arms. Khione grinned and tried to bite her mother’s nose.

“Did you have a good day with dad?”  
“Dadadadada.” Khione squealed. Winter took that as a yes.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Better. I’ve been asleep since I got home.” She smiled reassuringly at him, lifting Khione up and down as she bounced, mimicking her jolly jumper. Qrow sat down by Winter’s feet and smiled adoringly at the two loves of his life.

“How was work?”  
“It was fine. Khione’s got a few fans.”  
Winter smiled at her daughter, “You’ve got everyone wrapped around your finger huh?”  
Khione smiled and tried to bite her nose again.

Qrow grabbed a bottle and handed it to Winter, sitting against the headboard beside her. unlike earlier, Khione immediately settled down for Winter.

Qrow watched the sweet scene, slipping his hand into Winters as Khione drifted off.

After she was sure Khione was asleep Winter looked at her husband.

“I love you,” Qrow said softly.

“I love you too.” Winter replied, kissing him softly.

“I love you,” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Winter knew Qrow just needed to be close sometimes, so she adjusted them to lean back against his chest, Khione nestled against hers. That’s how they fell asleep; feeling much better than when they woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review if you liked thechapter


	14. Update

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to take this chance to thank everyone for your lovely reviews, and to let you know that if you didn't know, the rest of the story is a continuation of the spin off ['Our Little Bird'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577222/chapters/38845679), which is about Winter's second pregnancy. You'll need to read it for the rest of the story to really make sense, but like... I can't force you to read it or anything, but it's pretty good. You should check it out. 

Also you can follow my Qrowin tumblr [NorthforWinter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/northforwinter)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming and have a wonderful christmas!


	15. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Winter finally bring their little boy home, and Khione has to adjust to her brother's arrival

Wren’s first night at home was a slow one, consisting mostly of slowly unpacking and wrapping their heads around the fact that they now had _two_ children.

Qrow had done the unpacking as Winter made a simple dinner, Wren in her arms and Khione sitting on the table telling her mother about all the fun cool Halloween decorations she had seen when she’d gone into town with uncle Tai.

“Tan I hold da baby again?” She asked, sitting down properly and holding her arms out. Winter turned away from the pot she was stirring, smiling at her daughter.

“He has a name now sweetheart,” She laughed softly, setting the baby in her arms gently. Khione moved her arm to support his head, and once Winter was sure he was secure she turned to serve up the dinner.

“Are you gonna have another baby?” Khione asked.

“No, it’s just you and Wren.”  
“Good.” Khione nodded, looking at her brothers’ hand. Wren looked up at her, his little tongue sticking out again.

Winter smiled at her children and gently lifted Wren off of her lap.   
“Can you go tell your dad that dinner is ready now please?” Winter asked. Khione nodded and climbed down off the table, running off to find her father.

Winter took Wren into the living room and laid Wren down on the lounge, making a baby barrier with pillows and blankets. She’d fed him before she’d made dinner and hoped he’d be content lying there until she or Qrow had finished dinner.

“Clothes are sorted,” Qrow announced, walking down the stairs with a giggling Khione over his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Winter kissed him and took Khione from him, carrying her into the kitchen and setting her at the table. Winter grabbed the bowls and Qrow dished out the food, sitting with his arm around Winter’s shoulders.

“Eat up kiddo,” He said, passing Khione a spoon before she could dig in with her hands, “I think it’s an early night tonight.”  
Khione started eating, making a mess of her face and table. Qrow kissed Winter’s temple, the couple making small talk that went unnoticed by their apparently ravenous daughter.

Dinner was cut short by Wren’s crying, and Qrow began to wash up as Winter tended to the sulking baby.

“What’s wrong little bird?” Winter asked softly, moving the pillows to pick up her son.

Wren whined a bit more, but seemed mostly placated in his mothers’ arms.

“Why he cryin’?” Khione asked, sitting beside her mother, both hands gripping her bright blue bottle.

“He was probably just lonely,” Winter explained. Khione yawned and leaned against her mother, looking down at her little brother.

“Is he gonna cry a lot?”  
“Until he learns how to talk; it’s his only way to tell us if something’s wrong.” Winter explained patiently, knowing Khione had a lot to adjust to.  
“When’s his bedtime?”  
“Whenever he falls asleep. Newborn babies sleep a lot.”  
“Is he gonna go chick a’ cheetin’ wif us?”  
“We’ll see.” Winter smiled.

“Tan we get him a tostume?”  
“Maybe; we’ll have to have a look when we go shopping for yours.”

“Tan he go to bed now?” Khione asked, looking innocently up at Winter with her big blue eyes.

“Soon,” Winter said, supressing a laugh. Qrow came into the living room and leaned against the back of the lounge.   
“Hey princess, how about we run you a bath and then we can read a book before bed okay?”  
“Mum tum too,” Khione tugged at Winter’s sleeve.

“Mum has to stay with Wren,” Qrow picked Khione up, setting her on his hip and carrying her upstairs.

 

“Head back,” Qrow said, filling the cup up with bath water. Khione screwed her eyes shut and Qrow poured the water over her hair, washing out the shampoo.

“Why mummy haf ta stay wif da baby?” She asked, splashing the water with her rubber duck as it sunk down the drain.

“Because he needs someone to take care of him.” Qrow answered, pulling her out of the bath and wrapping her up in a towel. “Me or mum will be with him most of the time.”

“So you won’t be wif me?” Khione asked, distraught.   
“Of course we’ll be with you,” Qrow assured her, carrying her to her room and looking for her pyjamas, “We’ll just have to be with the baby- with Wren as well.”

Khione put her pyjamas on and Qrow dried her hair, brushing it and braiding it.

“Your hair’s getting long,” He said as he tied up the end, “we might have to take you for a haircut soon.”  
“No!” Khione cried, grabbing at her hair protectively as though he was going to start hacking at it with the baby scissors in her crafts drawer.

“You don’t want long hair like Weiss do you?” He exaggerated like it was a terrible thing.

“Yep!” Khione grinned. “Like aun’ie Weiss and Yang!”  
“Nah,”  
“Yep.” She giggled. “And mama.”  
“Mama’s gonna cut her hair soon.”  
“Nope.”  
“Yep. You and mum can get your hair cut together.”  
“Nope. I gonna have long hair like aun’ie Weiss and Yang.”  
“Okay,” Qrow chuckled, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, stepping over to her bookcase, “What are we gonna read?”  
“Halloween book!” Khione pointed. Qrow picked up the book and sat on the loveseat in the corner, setting Khione on his lap.

Khione was still wide awake at the end of the first book, and the second. Qrow checked the time, and by the time he was done her third selection it was almost her bedtime.

“Close your eyes now,” Qrow said, lying her down in bed and sitting next to her.

“No,” She whined, burying her face in the pillow. “I wanna seep with you and mama.”  
“Not tonight sweetheart. I’ll stay with you until you go to sleep though, okay.”  
“No.” She said, her bottom lip quivering. “I wanna seep in your bed.”  
“You can’t tonight sweetheart, it’s been a long week. You need to get some sleep; we’re gonna go and visit aunt Summer tomorrow.”  
“No!” Khione cried, and began throwing her fit. She continued to act up and scream until picked her up, patting her back and pacing around the room. When it became clear she wasn’t going to sleep in her room, Qrow gave in and took her down the hall to his and Winter’s room.   
Winter was tying her hair back when they came in, Wren fast asleep on her pillow.

Qrow sat on the bed with Khione, who mumbled something into his shoulder.

“What was that Khione?” Qrow asked.

“Don’t want da baby,” She muttered, glaring at her brother.

Qrow and winter sighed. Winter sat on the bed and took Khione into her lap.   
“Sweetheart, I know this is a lot to adjust to, but we’re going to try our hardest to spend as much time with you as the baby okay? But the baby has to sleep in here, and if you sleep in here he’s going to wake you up when he cries.”  
“Don’t care,” She pouted stubbornly, “Why he has to sleep in here?”  
“Babies wake up a lot in the night,” Qrow explained, trying not to yawn, “If he’s in here we can stop his crying quicker,”  
Khione didn’t say anything else about her brother, but stubbornly refused to be brought back to her own room.

After another story from Winter, Khione finally fell asleep curled up in her mother’s lap.

“Well, we survived the first day.” Qrow sighed, lying her down beside him.

“Barely,” Winter muttered, getting comfortable in her bed for the first time in days. She missed her bed.

Qrow stayed awake a bit longer, watching his girls sleep. Rolling over to face the alarm clock he saw it was almost ten.

Getting up, he walked over to Winter’s side of the bed and sat on the floor beside Wren’s bassinet. The little boy was fast asleep, his little tongue sticking out.

“Sorry about that,” Qrow whispered, careful not to wake Winter or, God forbid, Khione. “She’s just gotta get used to you. When I was little my sister pushed me into a river. It was flood water too, so… that sucked. But I’m sure you two will get on. Even your mum and uncle get along, so, anything’s possible. I mean, hopefully it wont take twenty years but…” Qrow took a deep breath, letting it out and leaning back against the bed. “You’re not gonna be like us.” He promised both himself and his son. “The first time Summer brought Ruby home from the hospital Yang threw a shoe at her, a few days later they were best buddies. She’s just gotta get used to you being around and sharing mum and dad’s attention.”

“No not,” Came a mumble from the bed. Khione stuck her head over her mother, glaring blearily at her father.

“Yep,” Qrow said, lifting her over Winter and resting her in his lap.

“No.” Khione pouted.  
“Isn’t he cute?” Qrow asked shifting her to look at the baby.

“No.”  
“Yeah he is,” he encouraged, “He’s almost as cute as you.”  
Khione looked warily over at her brother, her lip quivering.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, holding her close to him.

“Don’t want the baby.” She whined, wiping her eyes.

“Why don’t you want the baby?”  
“Cus I want you and mummy to love me still.”

Qrow started at the comment, before his face absolutely fell and he had to fight back tears as he hugged her to his chest.

“Hey, look at me.”

Khione looked up at Qrow, tears shining in her mothers’ eyes.

“There is nothing you or anyone else could ever do to make me and your mother stop loving you.” He assured her, wiping her tears away. “You are the best thing that ever happened to us and we love you so much, your brother isn’t going to change that.”  
“You not gonna love him more dan me?”  
“Nope, we love you both the exact same. You’re our favourite little girl. You’re our princess.”  
Khione sniffled and wiped her nose. Qrow kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

“Do you wanna go back to bed?” he asked her softly.

Khione nodded, holding her arms up to him, Qrow picked her up and stood, carrying her over to his side of the bed and lying her down. Khione waited until Qrow was lying down to tuck herself against his chest. Qrow wrapped his arms back around her and pulled the blankets around them.

“Goodnight princess,”  
“Nigh-night daddy,” Khione mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Merging Wren into their life wasn’t going to be easy, but like all difficult things, Qrow found, especially when it came to his family, it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I hope you guys enjoyed 'Our Little Bird'. I'll be getting a few more chapters out before Christmas.   
> Please let me know and also a reminder that if you have any scenario or interaction requests feel free to send them in either here or on my tumblr Northforwinter I put a link in the previous chapter


	16. Meeting aunt Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Branwen/Xiao-Long's take their newest member to meet aunt Summer

Khione clung to Qrow the entirety of the next morning, and he was comforted by the fact she did the same thing every time he or Winter returned from a job.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Qrow asked, looking through the reasonably located and easily accessed cupboards

“Toc-ate pops.” Khione mumbled, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Only on the weekends princess. Do you want some of dads toast?” Qrow asked, yawning. Khione nodded, her eyes drooping as Qrow put on the toast and made his coffee and Khione’s hot chocolate.

Qrow had to hold the toast out of Khione’s reach until they got to the table to stop her little hands from grabbing for the peanutty treat. He sat at the table, setting Khione in his lap and cut the toast into smaller pieces to minimise the mess.

“Where mum?” Khione mumbled.

“She’s having a shower.” Qrow answered, stirring his coffee.

“Where’s Wen?”  
“He’s still asleep,”

“Why he get to seep?” Khione frowned.   
“He’s a baby; he needs more sleep than us.”  
“I need more seep,”

“Nope, we need to wake up. We’re gonna go visit aunt Summer and uncle Tai and Yang will be here soon.”  
“Dey comin ta see Wen?” She asked sadly.  
“And you.” Qrow assured her, dropping a kiss onto her messy hair. Khione licked the peanut butter off of her fingers and reached for Qrow’s coffee.

“Hey,” Qrow held the drink out of reach, “drink your hot chocolate.”

Khione reached for her cup, raising it a bit too far too fast and Qrow barely managed to prevent her from pouring it all over herself.

“Good reflexes,” Winter said, kissing his cheek.

“Thanks,”  
“Hi mama!” Khione smiled.

“Good morning,” Winter smiled, sitting beside Qrow, Wren resting in her arms.

“Do you want some toast?” Qrow asked, lifting Khione up as he stood, putting her back down on the seat.

“Yes, thank you,”  
Qrow made her tea and toast and returned to the table. “How did you sleep?”  
“Pretty good; he only woke up a few times before seven.”  
“That’s lucky,” Qrow said, remembering Khione’s early nights of waking up every other hour.

“Hmm. I’m sure tonight will be worse, but I’m just glad we got a decent night’s sleep. What time is Tai getting here?”  
Qrow looked up at the clock by the doorway. “About nine. Half an hour,” He answered, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll watch them if you want to have a shower,” Winter offered.

“I love you,” Qrow said, kissing her and heading upstairs to their bathroom. Wren’s, originally Khione’s, bathtub was still on the floor from the previous night and he did a quick clean before finally stepping into the shower. He could almost feel his aura replenishing as the warm water spilled over him.

 

Wren was happy lying on his sisters’ bed as Winter helped Khione wash her hands and face.

“Do you want to pick something to wear?” Winter asked, looking for Khione’s hairbrush and hair ties. Khione walking back into her bedroom and began rifling through her wardrobe. She picked out a brightly coloured dress with a cartoon dog on it and pulled it off the hanger, walking over to show the baby.

“Dis mine,” She showed him, holding the dress up proudly. Wren looked up at her and didn’t comment.

“Put the dress on and I’ll do your hair,” Winter called from the bathroom. Khione got changed and tried to pull the elastic out of her hair. Winter sat her on the bed and pulled it out carefully, trying to get her to sit still so she could brush her long locks.

“I think you might need a haircut,” Winter noted.

“No mama,” She said, trying to move closer to the baby. Winter gently held her in place, pulling one of the elastics from her wrist.

“How do you want your hair?”

“Pincess hair mummy.”  
“Okay,” Winter began to braid the long white hair in two plaits, tying them up at the end and leaving Khione to watch her brother as she looked for matching socks and shoes.

“When unca Tai gonna be here?” she asked, moving Wrens arm back and forth slowly.

“Soon,” Winter promised, sitting beside her on the bed. “Feet.”  
“No,” Khione whined.

“We’re going to visit aunt Summer you have to put shoes on.”  
Khione pouted but let her mother put her shoes and socks on.   
A knock came at the door downstairs, followed by Yang’s voice loudly announcing, “We’re here!”  
“Yay!” Khione squealed, racing out of the room, excited to see her cousin as though she hadn’t picked them up from the airport the day before.

Winter picked up Wren and rested him against her chest. “We better make sure dad hasn’t drowned.”

 

 

“Hey Yang!” Khione cried, jumping off the stairs into her cousins’ arms.

“Hey munchkin!” Yang grinned, catching the little girl. “How was your first night as a big sister?”  
“Wen cries a lot.”  
“Yeah babies do that,” Yang nodded understandingly, resting Khione on her hip. “He’ll stop crying so much when he gets a bit bigger.”  
“We gonna visit aun’ie Summer.”  
“Yep,”

“It’s getting cold out there,” Tai said, shutting the door behind him.

“Hey unca Tai!” Khione waved at him.

“Hello,” Tai smiled, dropping a kiss on Khione’s hair. “You ready to go?”  
“Yep!”  
“Where’s mum and dad?” Yang asked.

“Coming!” Qrow called from upstairs. He appeared a moment later pulling on a hoodie and handing Khione her bright yellow Dragon hoodie Yang had bought her to replace the onsie she had grown out of. Winter was down a second later with Wren, bundled up in a soft and fuzzy white onsie and blanket.

“Put on your jacket Khione,” Winter told her, handing Wren to Tai so she could put on her coat. Tai smiled down at the little boy, warmth spreading in his chest as he held his nephew for the first time.

“Hello Wren,” He said softly, stroking the little boy’s dark hair. The baby screwed up his face and opened his eyes slightly, looking up at his uncle. Tai smiled at him adoringly, memories of holding Khione and his own girls for the first time vivid in his mind.  

“Khione do you want to walk or ride in your stroller?” Qrow asked, clicking the carrier into Wren’s stroller.

“I gonna walk wif Yang.” Khione announced, taking Yang’s prosthetic hand.

“I can carry Wren if you guys don’t want to worry about that,” Tai offered.

Qrow and Winter shared a look and Qrow shrugged. “Okay, if you’re sure,”  
Khione dragged Yang out to lead the way up to the path leading to her aunt’s final resting site. Khione chattered away on about Halloween, and Qrow slipped his hand into Winter’s, hanging back with Tai.

“How did Khione take everything?” Tai asked, rocking the baby slightly.

Qrow and Winter shared a look.

“It was… rocky.” Qrow admitted. “But she’s calling him by his name today so… that’s a good sign, right?”

“It’s not a bad sign. Don’t worry; once she sees she won’t be completely cast aside she’ll warm up to him.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “You remember what Yang was like when we brought Ruby home?”

Qrow shuddered dramatically. “Yeah.”  
“She just needs to adjust to sharing attention at home. Trust me it’ll get better.” Tai assured them.

“I just don’t want her to feel neglected until she adjusts,” Winter said sadly. Qrow wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.   
“We won’t let that happened,” He promised her.

 

 

“Hey aun’ie Summah!” Khione said, hopping up to her aunt’s headstone, placing the wildflowers she had picked on their walk up there beside the roses Tai had left the previous week.

“Hey mom,” Yang said, sitting down beside Khione, “we’ve got someone we want you to meet.” Yang looked back at her father and aunt and uncle as they caught up to the girls.   
“I got a lil broffer!” Khione announced excitedly, pointing up to Wren in her uncle’s arms. Tai knelt down beside his niece, adjusting Wren as though he was allowing Summer a better look.

“He’s liddle!” Khione cried excitedly. “He got liddle hands.” Khione moved the blanket aside to display Wren’s small fist. “Wren dis is aun’ie Summah.” She pointed to the headstone. Wren looked at Khione, sticking his tongue out and drooling.

“Mummy I fink he’s tired.” Khione said softly.

“I think he might be,” Winter agreed, crouching down beside Tai, “why don’t you talk with aunt Summer a bit more while Uncle Tai puts him to sleep.”  
“Otay,” Khione nodded. Yang swung her into her lap and the two started talking to Summer. Tai stood again, wandering a distance away to bounce the baby to sleep. Wren started crying almost immediately, and Qrow and Winter tried their best to calm him down, giving Yang and Khione a moment alone with Summer.

 

“Mama and daddy went ta At’as and saw aun’ie Weiss and unca Whitty and mama had da baby but he wasn’t asposed to be born til kismas and I stayed wif unca Tai and- and me an unca Tai look-ed at Halloween tostumes and I gonna be scary and we gonna go chick a’ cheetin’,” Khione rambled, “Blake and Ruby gonna come and see Wen too and we- we gonna have Ruby’s birfday party cus Ruby’s birfday is on Halloween.”

Yang smiled at Khione’s recollection, hugging her softly as she caught ‘aun’ie Summah’ up on the recent developments. Looking up at the headstones, Yang tried not to be emotional as she thought about the only mother she had ever known and all the things she would never get to say in person.

“You ‘tay?”  
Yang looked down at Khione who was looking up at her in concern. She reached up, her little hands cupping Yang’s face and wiping away a tear Yang didn’t realise she let fall.

“I’m okay,” Yang said, giving her a smile and wiping her eyes. “I just miss my mum.”  
“I miss mummy when she goes away,” Khione said sadly, leaning against Yang’s chest.

“Yeah, it’s the worst.” Yang lightly rested her head on Khione’s, praying to the Gods or Summer or whoever would listen that Khione would never have to know that pain.

Glancing over her shoulder, Yang saw Qrow and Winter coddling a finally calm Wren, who had settled down in his mothers’ arms.   
Winter was a good person, Yang thought, she was a great huntress, but so was Summer, according to her father and uncle. She had been a silver eyed warrior, able to take down giant nevermore with a look. And they had still lost her.

But Winter had learned from Summer’s mistakes. She never took a job alone, and she never signed up for more than she could handle. It only took a second for something to go wrong, but after the war, the thought of losing anyone else was almost inconceivable.

“Yang?”  
“Yeah kiddo?”

“Is mummy gonna leave like aun’ie Summah?”  
Yang went stiff, her blood running cold at the question, before she clamed herself and forced a reassuring smile.

“No, your mum’s not going anywhere.”  
Khione nodded, satisfied with the answer and turned back to her aunt’s headstone, watching the loose petals from the dozen roses scatter into the early morning wind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a bit emotional writing this so I hope you liked it! let me know what you think


	17. Khione's 4th Birthay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Khione's first birthday and everyone's coming over to celebrate

“MAMA!”  
Winter jolted awake at the loud cry, immediately alert and looking around for a threat causing her daughter distress or fear. Her worry quickly subsided as Khione beamed up at her from her feet, her curls loose and her nightgown already splattered with what Winter assumed was syrup.  
“Mummy!” She squealed, crawling up to sit on Winter’s lap. “Mummy it’s my birfday!”   
The little girl was practically vibrating with excitement as she tugged at Winter’s (Qrow’s) night shirt. “It’s my birfday,” She giggled.   
“It is,” Winter smiled, rubbing her bleary eyes. Khione held her arms up and Winter leaned forward, hugging her tightly. She glanced at the other, empty side of the bed and the vacant bassinette.   
“Is dad up?” Winter asked, leaning back from Khione to stretch.  
“Yep, he makin’ beckfast. He makin’ pancakes!”   
“Did he send you up here to wake me up?” Winter smiled, figuring Qrow had wanted two seconds without an overexcited birthday girl hanging off his arm.   
“Yep! Tum on mummy, we have beckfast now.” Khione pulled at Winter’s arm, trying to get her out of bed.   
“Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed,” Winter moved her off her lap, grabbing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She got changed as Khione jumped around on the bed and giggling.   
“Mama,” Khione whined, sliding off the bed and clinging to Winter’s leg.   
“Just a second,” Winter said brushing her hair now shorter hair back, tying it into a ponytail. “Did dad do your hair?” it was hard to tell if the frazzles curls falling in her face had been from her bed or excitement, even with the rainbow headband holding… at least a few strands back.   
“He tried.” She said cheerily.  
Winter covered her laugh with a cough. She picked Khione up, settling her on her hip and carrying her downstairs.   
“Daddy!” Khione screamed, “Mummy’s up i’s time for beckfast!”  
Winter leaned back to minimise the damage done to her eardrums. Qrow was making pancakes in the kitchen. Yang, Tai and Ruby were sitting at the table, a six-week-old Wren fast asleep in his uncle’s arms despite his sister’s siren like excitement.   
“Yang! Ruby I’s four today!” Khione said, holding out four fingers proudly. Winter set her down beside Yang.  
“Happy birthday!” Ruby said excited. Khione giggled and started rambling to her cousins about her plans for the day.   
“What do you want on your pancakes?” Winter asked, going to help Qrow with the food and kissing him good morning.   
“Sip, mummy.”  
“Good morning,” he smiled, handing her the requested syrup.  
“Good morning. Thanks for the wakeup call.”  
“Any time.” He handed her a bowl of fruit that she set on the table along with the plates.   
“Mummy tan we open pesents after beckfast?” Khione asked, grabbing a hand full of fruit.   
“Just… use the spoon,” Ruby said weakly. Khione smiled at her, putting the small handful in her mouth. Qrow put the last plate of pancakes on the table and plated Khione’s to avoid any more mess than necessary. He sat beside Winter and put his arm around her.   
“Yes, we can do present after breakfast,” Winter smiled.   
“Yay!” Khione grinned, digging into her pancakes, making quite a mess.  
“Would you like me to take him, so you can eat?” Winter offered Tai.  
“No, it’s alright.” Tai said, adjusting Wren slightly.   
“He just went back to sleep don’t move him,” Qrow said around a mouthful of pancakes. Winter smacked his chest.   
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”  
Qrow kissed her cheek, leaving a syrupy and fruity spot behind. Winter wiped it off and rubbed it back on his face.   
“Behave you two,” Said Yang.   
“Yeah, behave you two,” Khione giggled.   
Winter and Qrow stifled laughter and finished their breakfast, knowing Khione would want to open presents the second she decided she had had enough to eat/  
Sure enough, after just a pancake and a half, Khione was climbing down from her seat and pulling Yang and Ruby into the loungeroom with her.   
“Tum on mummy we do pesents now.”  
“Alright, we’re coming,” Qrow said, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder. Khione squealed in laughter as he carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. Winter and Tai followed, Winter sitting beside Qrow and Tai taking the armchair. Ruby and Yang sat on the floor with Khione going through the neatly wrapped gifts.   
“Which one should we open first?” Ruby asked. Khione pursed her lips in deep thought.   
“Dat one!” she pointed to a gift in a bright pink wrapping.   
“This one?” Ruby handing it to her. “This one’s from Ren and Nora.”  
“Yep!” Khione immediately tore into the wrapping, tearing the paper to shreds in pursuit of her first gift. Qrow and Winter shared a look.   
“Don’t be so surprised,” Tai chuckled, “She’s your kid. What, were you expecting a calm little mouse?”  
“Mummy! Daddy look!” Khione held up the box. inside was – what appeared to be – handcrafted wooden sword and shield. There was also a hammer and a miniature axe.   
“Daddy! Look! I tan be a hunt’ess like you!”  
Winter laughed softly at the declaration, taking Qrow’s hand.   
“Your mum’s a huntress, Princess. I’m a professor.”  
“He was a huntress,” Winter ‘corrected’. Qrow gave her a look, and Winter just smiled, raising an eyebrow as though asking ‘what are you gonna do about it?’. Qrow gave her a look that promised she’d find out later.   
“What’s next Khione?” Yang asked, putting the box aside as Qrow pushed the wrapping in the bin.   
“Dis one,” Khione said, pulling a yellow box into her lap, pulling at the ribbon.   
“That one’s from uncle Tai.” Ruby told her, removing the card so it wouldn’t be discarded in the trash. Khione tore off the wrapping. Turning the toy over in her arms and letting out an excited gasp. “It’s Zwei!”  
“It is!” Yang said excitedly, matching her tone.   
Khione held up the plush corgi up to show her parents.   
“Wow!” Qrow grinned.   
“That’s so great princess, you better thank uncle Tai,”  
“Thank you unca Tai.” Khione grinned, running over and giving him a hug, careful not to crush her brother.   
“You’re welcome sweetheart, I’m glad you like it.”  
“I love him!” Khione grinned, sitting back on the floor, the corgi in her lap.   
“Which one do you want to open next?” Winter asked.   
“Yang’s.” Khione reached for it. Yang passed it to her and she tore it open, several smaller boxes falling out onto her lap.   
“Lego’s!”  
“Lego’s!” Yang mimicked her, picking up one of the boxes. Khione examined the boxes, holding each one up to Qrow and Winter.   
“Do you like them?” Yang asked, stacking them on top of each other.   
“Yep,” Khione hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Tank you,”  
“You’re welcome. What’s next? Where’s Ruby’s present?”   
“Here!” Ruby passed a red box, which Khione took eagerly.   
“What is it?” Yang asked Khione.   
“I don’t know.” Khione shrugged, trying to get her finger under the tape. Khione started to whine in frustration when she couldn’t get it open.   
“Did Weiss wrap this?” Yang joked, hooking a prosthetic finger under the tape and pulling, giving Khione something to pull. Khione tore a line in the wrapping and ripped it apart, looking at the box to figure out what was inside.   
As soon as she took in the picture she looked over at her parents, her eyes wide in excitement.   
“It’s a dragon!” She screamed, kneeling on the box and pointing to the picture of the large pool floatie in the shape of a dragon. Underneath, in a red box was a picture of a rose floatie.   
“Wow, we’ll have to take that to the river when it gets warmer.” Winter promised.   
“Thanks Ruby!” Khione smiled, hugging Ruby tightly.   
“You’re welcome.” Ruby grinned, hugging her back. “They’re super durable so you can ride them down the stream.”  
“Thanks kid,” Qrow muttered, not looking forward to taking his daredevil child down the rapids on a piece of plastic.  
“Where aun’ie Weiss pesent?” Khione asked, looking around for a box with her aunts name on it.  
“She’s going to bring it with her,” Winter said, “you can open it when she gets here for dinner.”  
Khione deflated slightly, but perked up again as Ruby offered her another present in a large rectangular box.   
“What’s dis?” Khione asked.   
“That’s from mum and dad,” Winter said, walking over and kneeling down, helping Khione reach the top so she could open it.   
“What is it mummy?” Khione looked up at her mother.   
“Open it and find out,” Winter smiled. Khione pulled at the box and Qrow used a kitchen knife to cut through the tape, moving the box onto it’s side. Khione opened the cardboard flaps and pushed aside the Styrofoam beans, digging through them for the gift.   
“What it?” Khione gripped something inside, but it was too heavy for her to pull out. Winter helped her drag it out and Qrow held the box in place.   
Khione started to jump in excitement when she realised what it was.   
“I’s a sed!”  
“It is,” Qrow helped her removed the plastic wrapping from the handmade snow sled.   
“I’s pink!”  
“It is,” Winter smiled, happy her daughter was so excited for the gift.   
“Tan we go pay in it?”   
“After you finish opening presents,” Qrow promised.   
“Tank you mummy,” Khione hugged Winter tightly. Winter hugged her back. Khione pulled back just enough to hold her arm out to Qrow, wanting a hug but not wanting to let go of Winter. Qrow hugged her, kissing her still messy hair.   
“Tan we opened more pesents now?”  
Winter smiled and passed her another box. Khione settled in her mother’s lap and went through a few more gifts. She received some clothes from one of Qrow and Winter’s hunting partners and a horribly loud and colourful dancing dog from Jaune that Qrow and Winter immediately hated.   
“That kid’s gonna pay when we see him again,” Qrow muttered. Winter bit her lip, elbowing him.   
“What’s dat?” Khione asked as Winter handed her a small box in silver and blue wrapping.   
“This one’s from James,” Winter said, helping Khione remove the bow and lace. Khione pulled off the lid, moving aside the tissue paper. Inside was a silver bracelet. It had four red gems on it, each an equal distance apart. Winter noticed the inscription on the inside.   
“Do you know what that says?” She asked Khione. Khione concentrated for a moment before smiling.   
“Tione! Dat’s my name,”  
“It is.” Winter smiled. The full inscription was Khione – Goddess of the North Snow. Winter loved the bracelet for Khione; it was a beautiful reminder of her Atlasian heritage.   
“Would you like to put it on?” She asked. Khione nodded and held out her arm. Khione examined the bracelet for a minute before looking back up at her mother.   
“Tan we go pay now?”   
“Let’s put your presents away first okay?” Qrow said. They put the rest of her gifts in a box and brought it up to her room.   
“Now we go!” Khione grabbed the rope. Qrow picked it up, carrying it outside. Tai and Winter stayed in with Wren and the others walked with Khione to a nearby incline.   
“Here daddy.” Khione said when they got to the top.  
“Here?” Qrow picked her up, setting her in the sled and securing her coat.   
“Yep!”  
“Hold onto the side,” Qrow said, pushing the sled back and forth.   
“Is this safe?” Ruby asked. “It’s kinda steep.”  
“It better be safe,” Qrow muttered, “Me and Winter spent a whole weekend digging up and smoothing out the side of the hill.”  
“Nice,” Yang chuckled. “You ready to go Khione?”  
“Yep! Go now daddy.”  
Qrow pulled the sled back and pushed her forth, sending her gliding down the hill.   
Khione’s delighted squeals filled the air as she shot through the snow, the screaming dying down to giggles as the sled slowed to a stop.   
Qrow and the girls met her there and carried the sled and Khione back up to the top. She played for another half an hour, until the adults finally convinced her to come back inside.   
“Did you have fun?” Winter asked as Khione came inside, trying to pull off her coat.   
“Yes! I wove it mummy!”  
“That’s good. We’ll have to take it to Atlas next time and you can ride down some big hills.”  
“Yeah!”  
“Why don’t you go pick out a movie and we can watch it and we can play with your Lego’s?”  
“Otay,” Khione ran off to the loungeroom to select a film.   
Qrow, Ruby and Yang came in after her, Qrow having stowed the sled in the spot cleared out in the back room.   
“How is she still awake?” Ruby asked, sitting at the table and slumping in the chair.   
“We’ll put a movie on and she’ll be out like a light,” Qrow muttered.   
“Thank God,” Yang sighed, “Otherwise I’m going to pass out before Weiss gets here.”  
“Well luckily, coffee exists,” Winter said, setting three cups down on the table.   
“Ugh, I love you,” Qrow said, kissing her cheek.   
“Mummy! We watch Robin hood!” Khione ran back in, hugging her corgi under her arm.   
“Okay,” Winter picked her up, resting her on her hip and turning to the lot at the table, “Come on you’ll miss the start of the movie.”  
“Tum on you’ll miss da movie!” Khione repeated. The three pushed themselves up and followed them into the living room.   
Winter put on the movie and Khione laid across her lap, her head resting on a pillow. Winter rubbed her back, and by the time the kids had met Maid Miriam she was fast asleep.   
“I’ve got her,” Qrow said, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

Qrow, Winter and Yang spent the next hour making lunch and dinner as Ruby and Tai set up the birthday decorations.   
Wren sat on the lounge and… mostly crinkled some wrapping paper.   
Winter headed up to Khione’s bedroom after feeding Wren. Khione was just waking up, and had kicked the blankets to the floor. Winter put them back and picked Khione up, sitting her in her lap.   
“How was your nap?” Winter asked softly. Khione yawned and rubbed her eyes, resting her head on Winter’s chest.   
“I’s tired.”  
“I know sweetheart. Would you like a bath before lunch?”  
Khione nodded and Winter carried her into her bathroom, running the water as they picked out an outfit for her to wear.   
Khione slowly woke up as Winter washed her hair and she played with the bubbles.   
“When aunnie Weiss and unca Whitty getting’ here?” She asked, running her little boat through the water.   
“Just a few more hours. Head back.”  
Khione held back her head and pressed her eyes and mouth shut as Winter poured the cup of water through her hair. When the water finally got cold Winter pulled her out and dried her off, dressing her in a pretty white dress covered in blue snowflakes.   
“Where my shoes mummy?” Khione asked as Winter brushed her now curly hair.   
“In your cubby, we can get them in a minute.”  
“Otay,” Khione rubbed her eyes. Winter put on her socks and grabbed Khione’s white shoes, fastening them to her feet loosely, figuring she would want to change them soon enough.   
As soon as Winter finished putting on her shoes Khione was running out of the room. Winter grabbed the corgi and followed her, almost running into her daughter, who had turned back to grab the plushie.   
“Tank you mummy,” Khione said as she took the toy. Winter followed her down the stairs. Khione noticed the decorations and giggled, grinning as the birthday joy rushed back to her.   
“Do you like your party?” Ruby asked, picking Khione up and resting her on her hip.   
“Yeah,” Khione nodded enthusiastically, “Do ya like my dess?”  
“Yes you look so pretty!” Ruby smiled. “I like your shoes.”  
“Dey white.”  
“They are. Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“Yang has another birthday present for you.”  
Khione gasped. “Wa is it?!”  
“You’ll just have to close your eyes and come with me,” Yang said, holding her arms out. Khione went to her and covered her eyes with her hands.   
“No peeking,” Yang said, putting her hand over Khione’s. She carried her into the kitchen and put her down, crouching behind her. “Are you ready?”  
Khione nodded, bouncing slightly in anticipation.   
“Okay, open your eyes!” Yang moved her hand and Khione opened her eyes.   
“Bake!” Khione screamed, rushing forward almost tackling Blake in a hug.  
Blake laughed slightly, hugging the little girl back. “Happy birthday Khione.”  
“Bake! Daddy! Bake’s here!”   
“Yeah she is,” Qrow grinned. “Yang invited her.”  
“Is it alright if I come to your party?” Blake asked. Khione answered with an enthusiastic “Yes!”  
“Why don’t we show Blake what you got for your birthday while mum and dad and uncle Tai get lunch ready?” Ruby suggested.   
“I got a sed!” Khione said excitedly.   
“Wow, really?” Blake asked, carrying Khione upstairs.   
“I think the birthday is a success so far,” Tai chuckled, making himself and Qrow and Winter some much needed coffee.   
“Thank God,” Qrow muttered. “Her birthday is more stressful than Christmas.”  
“You gotta stop putting so much pressure on yourselves; she’s having a great time.”  
“You think?” he chuckled, taking a drink. He’d need it to keep up with Khione. Luckily Weiss and Whitley would be there soon enough to share the workload.   
“She’s going to be devastated when she can’t use the sled in the spring,” Winter said, taking a seat beside Qrow.   
“Probably,” Tai agreed, “but that’s why Ruby got her the floaties.”  
“Nice save,” Qrow nodded.   
“And we can take the sled to Atlas when we visit,” Winter smiled innocently. Qrow gave her a look but didn’t say anything. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

Khione, Blake, Ruby and Yang were making snowmen outside when the sleek black rental car pulled up into the drive. Ruby picked Khione up to prevent her running up until it stopped.   
“Aunnie Weiss!” She yelled out, waving at the car. “Unca Whitty!”  
Weiss and Whitley waved back as they got out of the car, Whitley grabbing his bag from the boot as Weiss made a beeline to her niece.   
“Happy birthday Khione!” she smiled, taking the birthday girl from her girlfriends’ arms.   
“I’s four today!” She once again held up four small fingers.   
“Four? Wow, you’re a big girl.”  
“Yep!”  
Qrow came outside to help carry Weiss and Whitley’s bags inside.   
“Lunch time kids, time to come inside.” He called. Although none of them were children anymore, sans his own little girl, they all obeyed and made their way into the warmth of the home.  
Winter and Tai finished up setting the table and Khione climbed onto Winter’s seat.   
“Excuse me miss,” Winter said, picking her daughter up and tickling her. Khione giggled and Winter took her seat with Khione on her lap. Weiss and Whitley hugged their sister and friends and took a seat, chattering and catching up. Khione excitedly relayed their snowy exploits to her parents and aunt and uncle.   
“Tan we pay on the sed with aunnie Weiss and unca Whitty?” Khione asked, picking at her mothers’ meal.   
Winter shot a questioning look to Weiss and Whitley who nodded.   
“For a little bit. But finished your lunch first.”  
Khione finished most of the food on her plate before giving Qrow the puppy dog eyes and asking if they could go out. Qrow, as usual, caved in and retrieved her sled.   
“Tan Wren tum?” Khione asked.   
“If he’s awake.”  
Sure enough Wren was wide awake when Winter checked on him. She bundled Khione and Wren up and held Khione’s hand as they made their way back to the hill. Weiss held Khione’s other hand and they swung her back and forth until they reached the hill.   
“Tan Wren tum down wif me?” Khione asked, climbing onto her sled.   
“Not this Winter,” Qrow said, “He’s too small.”  
“Oh,” Khione said, disappointed. She quickly cheered up however when Qrow started moving the sled.  
“You ready?” he asked.   
“Yep.” Khione giggled, holding onto the sides. He launched her down the path and the giggles and squeals of joy began once again. The adults took turns dragging the sled up to hill and pushing her down and playing with Wren. Around the forth time, Khione asked Weiss to join her.   
“I’ll go down if Whitley goes down.” She agreed. Whitley narrowed his eyes at her, but Khione pouted, pulling at her uncle’s coat.   
“Pease unca Whitty?” she asked desperately. Whitley sighed slightly.   
“Alright.” He agreed. “But Weiss has to go down first.”  
“Yay!”   
Weiss sat on the sled, Khione sitting between her legs and holding on tightly.   
“Ready?” Yang asked.   
“Ready!” Weiss and Khione nodded in unison. Yang pushed them forward and they shot down the hill, snow bursting from under the snowboards.   
They skidded to a halt and the bottom and Khione quickly got off, grabbing at the rope.  
“Again aunnie Weiss,”   
“It’s uncle Whitley’s turn now,” Weiss reminded her, helping her pull the sled back up to the top.   
“Thank you for that,” Whitley muttered, somewhat nervous.   
“What’s wrong kid you never been sledding before?” Qrow asked.   
Whitley crossed his arms, looking away.   
“Oh. Wow.”  
“How do you grow up in Atlas and never go sledding?” Ruby asked.   
“Fun was strictly prohibited in the Schnee household,” He muttered as Weiss and Khione got to the top, quiet enough that neither could hear him.   
“You’re up,” Weiss said, making sure the sled wouldn’t slide off until they were ready.   
“Tum on unca Whitty!”  
Whitley took a deep breath and got onto the sled, holding on tightly to the sides.   
“Don’t worry kid, she’s got ya covered.” Qrow said, before pushing them down the hill.  
Whitley clinged onto the sled for dear life, but as it came to a stop at the bottom, he realised it hadn’t been scary. It had… actually been kind of fun.   
“Again! Again unca Whitty!”  
“Okay,” He tentatively agreed, helping her pull the sled to the top. By the third time she had convinced him to go down, he was having a pretty good time.   
“It’s getting dark,” Winter said, meeting them at the bottom, “I think it’s time to go inside.”  
Khione pouted. “One more time mama?”  
“One more time,” Winter agreed. Whitley helped her bring the sled back up, exhausted but happy, and agreed to go down again.  
Khione held his hand as they walked back to the house, and Whitley felt excited and somewhat proud that he had been able to help make Khione’s birthday a bit happier.   
Khione demanded his opinion on what movie to watch after dinner, and they decided on a Christmas cartoon before she remembered she had more presents to unwrap.   
“After dinner,” Winter said. Khione at the stew her dad had made, making a mess that she had to help clean up before being allowed to open the presents awaiting her in the living room.   
“What is it?” Khione asked, grabbing the box from her uncle.   
“You’ll have to open it and see,” Weiss said, sitting beside her. Khione pulled off the bow and ribbon and tore open the paper, lifting the lid off the box and pulling out the gift. She examined it for a moment before she realised what it was.   
“Mummy! It just like yours!”  
“It is,” Winter smiled.  
Khione held a blue coat in her little hands, holding it up to show her parents. The coat was an exact replica of Winter’s huntress coat, with the Schnee symbol on the sleeve and the darker red lining she had incorporated after her engagement to Qrow.   
“Tan I wear it?”  
“Of course; that’s why I got it for you,” Weiss helped her put on the coat. Khione ran her finger over the symbol on her sleeve. She jumped to her feet, running to her mother.   
“Mummy look! It’s daddy pic-cha!”  
Winter looked at the symbol. It was almost identical to her own, but instead of the simple white hexagon, there was the eye of Qrow’s own symbol in black thread.   
“It is,” Winter smiled. “Say thank aunt Weiss.”  
“Tank you,” Khione said, hugging Weiss tightly.   
“You’re welcome. Do you want to open uncle Whitley’s present now?”  
“Yep.”  
Khione opened the rather large box from her uncle, revealing a picture of Signal academy.   
“It more lego’s!” Khione bounced excitedly. “My daddy works dere!” She pointed to the picture excitedly.   
“He does,” Whitley smiled, please she liked the present he had had custom made for her.   
“Tank you unca Whitty,” Khione hugged him, before going back to the box. she examined the cover a bit longer before, for the millionth time that day, squealing in excitement.   
“Daddy! It a lego you!”  
Sure enough, in the corner where it showed the little people included in the gift, there was a small replica of Qrow. There was even a little black Qrow beside him. Winter covered her laugh with her hand and Qrow rolled his eyes, grinning.   
“Thanks kid,” He chuckled.   
“Tan we build it now?” Khione asked.   
“I think it’s a bit too close to bedtime princess. How about we play with one of the little one’s Yang bought you and you can make that tomorrow?”  
“Otay,” Khione agreed. Winter gave her a shower and helped her pick out a Lego set. She sat on Yang’s lap and she and Blake helped her make the small barnyard scene as the cartoon played in the background. By the end of the movie, she was drifting off in Blake’s arms.   
“You want me to take her?” Yang offered.   
“I got her.” Blake assured her, carrying the little girl upstairs with Weiss. They tied back her hair and laid her under the covers. Weiss wound up her music box and turned on her nightlight.   
“I can’t believe she’s already four,” Blake said softly as Weiss carefully shut the door.   
“I know, it’s crazy. It’s like she was just crawling the other day and now she’s a real little person.   
The girls and Whitley helped Winter and Qrow clean up as Tai carried their things to the car as Blake and Weiss would be staying at the Xiao-Long/Rose residence, as the Branwen’s spare room was now a nursery, and they wanted to spend some time alone with their girlfriends. Whitley had been offered the couch, which he had taken, much to everyone’s surprise.   
“Thank you for coming,” Winter said, hugging her sister goodnight.   
“Of course, we’d never miss her birthday.”  
“Thank for your help guys,” Qrow hugged Yang and Ruby goodnight.   
“Of course!” Ruby grinned.   
“Anytime,” Yang smiled, putting on her coat. “We’ll see you later.”  
The girls headed off and Winter set Whitley up on the lounge, turning down the fire and heading upstairs as Qrow got out of the fire.   
“We did it,” She said, suddenly exhausted as she sat down on the bed.   
“We just get Christmas out of the way and it’s smooth sailing until October.” Qrow agreed, lying down on the bed, immensely grateful neither of them celebrated their birthdays.   
“Almost there,” Winter leaned over and kissed him.   
“We better get to sleep before the foghorn wakes up,” Qrow yawned. Winter agreed, getting into bed and turning off the light with a final glance down at her sleeping son’s bassinette.   
“She’s four,” Qrow said, wrapping his arms around Winter.   
“I can’t believe it,” She laughed slightly. “So much has changed in such a short time.”  
“Yeah. Feels like just yesterday you told me you were pregnant. Now we’ve got two kids and our little girl is four.”  
“She’s growing up so fast.” Winter sighed.   
“Thank you.”  
Winter pulled back slightly to look at him. “For what?”  
“Everything. For being with me. For my family.”  
Winter could feel the heat in her cheeks and the strong emotions in her chest. Almost seven years together and she still had trouble believing that her mere presence was such a gift to him. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he slipped his hand into her hair.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He whispered back, holding her close. Once again, Winter drifted off in Qrow’s arms, falling into blissful sleep with her husband by her side and her children safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit longer than my usual chapters but i figured I should put something up before christmas. I'll hopefully have a christmas chapter up tomorrow or the day after so keep an eye out for it and let me know what you think. Merry christmas/happy holidays!


	18. Wren's first christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and a certain Snowbird baby is excited

“WATE UP!”  
For the second time in two weeks, Winter was woken by the shrill, excited scream of her daughter as she bounded into the master bedroom.

The only difference was that this time, it was still dark outside.

Qrow, on instinct and still half asleep, reached for the dagger in his bedside table. Khione continued her scurry up the bed, undeterred by her parent’s panic.

“What’s going on?” Qrow asked, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Your daughter is excited for Christmas,” Winter yawned, catching Khione in her arms.

“Why is she _my daughter_ when she wakes us up early?”

“Mummy i’s Kismas!” She laughed, hugging Winter tightly.

“It is.” Winter smiled softly, hugging Khione close.

“And it is four forty-eight in the morning. Qrow muttered, flopping back down on the bed.

“Daddy Santa came!” Khione leaned over, ‘patting’ her father’s face in an attempt to wake him up.

“Did he?” Qrow yawned.

“Yep; he left pesents!” She leaned over, putting her hands on his shoulder and shaking him. “Time to get up daddy.”  
“Khione, sweetheart, why don’t we try to get a bit more sleep,” Winter suggested in a whisper, trying not to awaken Wren who had been up just a few hours previous. “We’ve got a big day today-”

“It’s Kismas!” Khione interrupted in an excited whisper, making sure her mother knew why today was in fact a big day.

“It is, but if we get up early then we have to wait a few hours before we can go over to uncle Tai’s. Do you want to lie down in mum and dad’s bed for a bit?”  
Khione pouted, giving Winter puppy dog eyes she could barely make out through her tired eyes.

“Otay,” Khione said, dropping her head on Winter’s chest. Winter kissed her forehead, lying down with her close. Khione snuggled up to her and Winter rubbed her back, hoping they could just get a little more rest before the long day awaiting them…

Wren had other ideas.

“Okay,” Qrow said, throwing off the covers. “We’re up. I’ll put on the coffee.”  
Khione slipped off the bed and raced after her father, taking his hand and dragging him down to the kitchen. Winter sat up, reaching down and lifting Wren into her arms. His crying quietened to a soft whimper almost immediately, his little hand tugging at the front of Winter’s shirt. She leaned back, getting comfortable and adjusted her nightshirt to feed him breakfast.

“Merry Christmas Wren,” She said softly, stroking his rosy cheek. He looked up at her for the first time and Winter was overcome with realisation.

 

 

“Mummy! Daddy makin’ sugar bread!”  
Winter kissed Khione’s forehead, walking over to where Qrow was plating up the French toast.

“Morning,” He said, leaning down to kiss her, “Tea’s on the bench.”  
“Thank you. Look at this,” She adjusted Wren slightly in her arms, stroking his cheek until he opened his eyes to look up at her.  
Qrow’s eyes widened, looking up at her and Winter smiled.

“What you doin’?” Khione asked from the table, standing up her seat to look at her parents and brother.

“Have a look at this, princess,”  
Winter carried Wren over, sitting down beside Khione and holding Wren so she could see him. Khione gasped excitedly.

“He have pupple eyes!”  
“He does,” Winter smiled.

Qrow brought over their food and coffee and Khione immediately began shovelling her food into her mouth.

“Slow down kid,” Qrow chuckled. “The presents aren’t going anywhere.”

Khione smiled at him and resumed shovelling. Qrow carried Winter’s breakfast into the living room as Winter returned Wren to his crib. Khione inspected the presents as she waited for her mother to return, immediately choosing the largest box to open first.

“What do you think it is?” Qrow asked, running a hand through his hair. It looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket.

“I don’t know,” She said, pulling at the wrapping paper. Qrow helped her get rid of it and she squealed excitedly when she saw the picture.

“What is it?” Winter asked, sitting on the chair behind her.

“It’s a bike!” She screamed, jumping up and down. Winter and Qrow shared a smile at her reaction.

“Do you like it?” Qrow asked.

“Yes!” She threw her arms around Qrow, almost knocking him back in the hug. Qrow chuckled, hugging her back.  
“I’m glad you like it princess.” He kissed her temple and Khione ran over to hug Winter.

“Tank you mummy,”  
“You’re welcome princess.”  
“Tan I ride it?”  
“How about you open the other presents first?”  
“Otay,” She nodded, picking another box.

Khione tore through her gifts.

Reyna had sent a colouring in book filled with pictures from the four kingdoms and a blue backpack covered in snowflakes. Khione decided it was her new school bag and started packing her presents in there.

She got books from Glynda (lots of rhyming; Qrow was sure she had done it to mess with him), some nice chocolate from Mistral from an old friend of Qrow’s, and a glass music box from James covered in small snowflakes. Khione sat, placing it on the ground gently and opening it. A small figurine of a Ballerina appeared, and Khione gently moved the lid to look for the windup. She found it at the back, gave it a few turns and listened.

Khione looked up in delight at a surprised Qrow as the soft melody of ‘ _She’s a rainbow’_ filled the air, the ballerina spinning to the sweet song.

“Daddy i’s our song!”

“Yeah it is,” Qrow smiled, sitting her on his lap. He helped Khione carefully place it back in the box and place it beside her backpack. Qrow kissed her hair, kinda touched that James had put so much thought into the gift.

“What else is there?” he asked, looking over at the tree.

“Here one.” Khione said, crawling over to the tree and picking up a box.

“That one’s for mum from Jimmy,” Qrow told her, leaning back against the lounge beside Winter’s legs. Khione picked it up and ran over to Winter, dropping it in her lap.

“Dat’s for you mummy.” She climbed up on the seat beside her, eager to watch her mother open the gift.

“Thank you,” Winter smiled. “Can you help me open it?”  
Khione eagerly tore through the paper until she reached the gift.

“Who dat?” Khione asked, leaning against the lounge and looking up her mother. Winter smiled softly, running her finger over the picture frame.

“That’s your great grandmother and grandfather,” Winter said softly.  
Winter remembered when the picture had been taken. It was her tenth birthday, and Nicolas and Cerise had spent the whole weekend at the Schnee manor. Nicolas’ health had been failing, but he put up a brave front for his granddaughters and pregnant daughter.

The picture was taken in her grandfather’s library. Nicolas was sitting in his favourite armchair, his loving wife sat beside him on the arm of the chair with her hand resting on his shoulder. Winter sat on his lap, all three smiling at the camera.

Nicolas had passed away three days after Winter’s birthday, his wife followed him just two months later from a broken heart.  
Even at a young age, Winter knew she hadn’t been the same after that. Without her grandparents’ watchful eyes Jacques’ treatment of his girls grew worse, the divide between his son and daughters growing wider as he tried to pit them against each other.

Willow slipped into alcoholism as her fairy tale bubble was burst and Winter’s cold exterior grew until the ice reached her heart and Weiss was the only thing stopping it from completely thawing over.

She looked so happy in the picture.

“Gampa?” Khione asked, pointing to Nicolas.

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Dat aunnie Weiss.”

“That’s me.” Winter corrected with a smile.

“Dat you?” Khione looked back and forth between her mother and the picture in surprise. “You liddle?”  
“I was,” She laughed softly.

“You liddle like me?”  
“A long time ago.”  
“Was daddy liddle?”  
“A long, _long_ time ago.”  
“Hey!” Qrow cried, holding his arms out in offense. Khione and Winter laughed. Winter put the picture on the end table.

“Do you want to get our present for dad?” Winter asked. Khione nodded, slipping off the lounge and pushing aside the discarded wrapping paper for the gift they had chosen for Qrow.

“What’s this?” Qrow asked, taking the present and shaking it. “Is it… an airship?”  
Khione shook her head, smiling widely.

“No? What is it?”  
“Open it!”  
“Okay.” Qrow opened it, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  
“Do you like it?” Winter asked, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I picked it daddy!” Khione smiled. Qrow gave a tight smile, moving aside the wrapping paper and looking at the box.

“It’s… it’s a suitcase.”  
“So you can pack your stuff poppaly when we doe away.” Khione explained.

Qrow let out another deep breath, turning to Winter and giving her a look. Winter smiled innocently, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Is there a problem Qrow?”  
“Not at all.” He said through a restrained smile.

“Do ya like it, daddy?” Khione asked.

“I love it princess, thank you,” He hugged Khione, putting the box next to the chocolate and cash gifts from various friends.

“What else daddy?” Khione asked, looking under the Christmas tree. She grabbed a little blue box and picked it up. “What’s dis?”  
Qrow took the present and read the tag. “That’s for mum, remember?”  
Khione thought for a second before realisation burst across her face.

“Mummy we got you a pesent.” She crawled back up beside Winter, giving her the gift. Qrow got off the floor and sat beside Winter, his arm around her shoulders. “I picked it.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yep.”  
“I wonder what it is…” Winter said as she began to open it. Inside was a tea set, the white porcelain covered in colourful flowers and black crows.

“It’s beautiful,” Winter smiled.

“You like it?”

“I do, thank you.”

Khione smiled and hugged her mother, before sliding off the couch and checking under the tree.  
“No more pesents. Tan we go to uncle Tai’s now?”  
“How about we have a bath first,” Qrow suggested. The sun had only just come up, and Qrow doubted the girls were even awake yet.

Khione played with her giant rubber duck she had received from Blake for her birthday as Qrow washed her and Winter cleaned up downstairs. He handed over a bundled up Khione to Winter and bathed Wren as she took over the task of dressing Khione for the day.  
“Would you like to wear a dress and just put your coat on over it?” Winter asked, looking for the dress and coat she had washed last night.

“Wanna wear this mummy,” She held up some old yellow overalls Yang had bought her the year before.

Winter hesitated. “Why don’t you wear something nice, so uncle Tai can take pictures?” Winter suggested, “Then after we go sledding you can change into something else?”  
Khione agreed and let her mother put her in her red and white dress and stockings. She tied her hair up in pigtails (a task in itself) and found the matching shoes.

Qrow and Winter swapped children again in the hallway as a now showered and dressed Qrow took Khione downstairs to re-pack her bag.

Winter had a quick shower and pulled on her red and white dress, drying her now mid-back length hair and brushing it into neat waves. Khione had been fascinated and delighted to discover her mother’s curly hair after the haircut following Wren’s birth.

Putting Wren in a warm onsie sent from Klein, Winter checked his diaper bag and wrapped him in a blanket, taking him downstairs in her arms where Qrow had successful talked Khione down to taking just her backpack, some Lego’s, her colouring book and new pencils.

“Mummy you ready?” Khione asked, putting on her backpack.  
“I’m ready,” Winter smiled. Qrow grabbed the keys and carried Khione out to the car, putting her in her seat as Winter buckled Wren into his. The short drive to Tai’s was filled with Khione’s chatter to her brother about how much fun Christmas was and how excited she was to see everyone. She could barely sit still as Qrow tried to unbuckle her seat belt, pulling her out of the car and letting her take off.

“Careful!” He called after her. Winter grabbed Khione’s backpack and Wren as Qrow carried in the gifts.

The door opened as Khione reached it and Yang scooped the little girl up into her arms.

“Hey Yang! Merry kismas!”  
“Merry Christmas!” Yang smiled, hugging Khione and spinning her around. “Hey uncle Qrow, hey Winter.” She waved, stepping aside so they could get in from the cold.

Khione wriggled out of Yang’s arms and made her way around the room, hugging Blake and Ruby, telling them all everything she had received for Christmas as they listened intently.

“Hey firecracker,” Qrow said, giving Yang a side hug. “Where’s your dad and the Schneeblings?”  
“Making coffee.  How was your morning?”  
“We’ve been up since four thirty.” Qrow answered dully.

“The joys of children,” Yang smiled, walking into the kitchen. Winter and Qrow greeted their family and took a seat on the lounge Ruby and Blake had vacated for them.

“Hi Wren,” Ruby said softly after hugging Winter in greeting.

Wren opened his eyes and looked over at his cousin, sticking out his tongue.

Ruby gasped, looking up at Winter and Qrow.

“Yang!” She called. Yang came rushing back into the room with a cup of coffee in either hand.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked, resting the cups on the table. Blake reached over to move them out of Khione’s reach.

“Look,” Ruby pulled Yang down to kneel beside her, looking at Wren. Yang gave her sister a strange look before turning her attention to the baby.

Yang reacted exactly like her sister, looking excitedly up at her aunt and uncle.

“What’s going on?” Weiss asked, returning from the kitchen with two more cups. Whitley came down the stairs with several gifts in his arms, piling them under the tree and taking a seat on the floor beside Blake.

“Wren’s eyes changed colour!”

“Dey pupple!” Khione cried, still sitting in Blake’s lap.

“Oh, wow they are,” Weiss said, leaning over Ruby’s head to look at him. His eyes shined a bright royal purple as he looked up at his mother, his little hand reaching for her hair.

Weiss hugged her sister and walked over to her niece, who jumped out of Blake’s arm to hug her back. Khione began telling her everything she had received that morning as Weiss and Whitley listened intently.

“Good morning Branwen’s.” Tai said, walking out of the kitchen with the final cups of coffee. Qrow thanked him for the coffee and asked him how the morning had gone with the house full of not children

“It was good. It was nice not being woken up by screams and kids bouncing on my bed.”  
“That must have been nice for you,” Qrow muttered.

Tai chuckled. “When did she wake up?”  
“Four thirty. You done presents?”  
“Yeah; yours is under the tree.” He gestured to the colourful tree in the corner.

“Khione,” Qrow called, getting her attention. “Do you want to open your presents now?”  
“Yes!” She grinned.

“Whitley can you pass them out?” Tai asked. Whitley turned around, picking up the nearest present and passing it to Blake.

“This is from me,” Blake said, handing Khione the box.

“Tank you,” Khione said, opening the box. she pulled out a piece of thick, circular glass in a wooden frame.

“What dis?” Khione asked.

“Hold it up to the light,” Blake said, lifting the glass above her so she could look through it to the ceiling light.

“Wow!” Khione said in awe, moving her head around. Winter and Qrow could see colourful light dancing on Khione’s face.

“Da lights are pitty!” She said, turning Blakes hand, resulting in the lights dancing across her face.

“It’s a light catcher,” Blake said. “The faunus in Vacuo make the most beautiful catchers in Remnant. You can put it by your window and the sun will make pretty colours in your room.”  
“Tan we mummy?”  
“Of course,” Winter smiled. “We’ll put it up when we get home.”  
Khione grinned, holding the catcher back up to the light. They let her play with it a bit longer before moving onto the next gift.

Yang gave her a set of books she and Ruby had enjoyed as a child and promised to read to her later. Weiss and Ruby gave her a blue hood and a red scarf, embroidered with the same symbol as her coat had; the combination of her mother and father’s symbols.

“What did uncle Whitley get you?” Ruby asked, handing over Whitley’s gift from under the tree. He took it and thanked her, turning back to Khione and handing her the rectangular box.

“Merry Christmas,” He said as he handed her the rectangular box. Khione put it on the ground and pulled off the ribbon, lifting the lid and moving aside the soft cloth wrapped around the gift.

“Ah!” Khione squealed, “Mummy! Daddy, look!” pulling the gift out of the box, she ran over to her parents and brother. The cloth doll was about a foot long, maybe a bit smaller. She was an exact replica of Khione, wearing Winter’s coat and the scarf from Weiss, her hair in a ponytail.

“That’s pretty cool,” Qrow smiled, leaning forward to get a closer look.

“That’s amazing,” Said Winter, gently turning it over. “Don’t forget to say thank you.”  
“Tank you unca Whitty,” Khione said, running over and hugging Whitely tightly.

“You’re welcome.” Whitley smiled, hugging her back.

Khione opened the basket for her bike and a book of dog stickers from Tai, the doll still in her arms. Ruby helped Qrow take Khione’s gifts out to the car as the adults swapped their few gifts. Then everyone was back, Whitley and Winter offered to take Khione sledding so Yang could take Blake, Ruby and Weiss for rides on Bumbleby with her new snow gear. Tai and Qrow started lunch.

 

They took pictures after lunch, before Yang attached the cart to the back of Bumbleby and Khione sat in Blake’s lap and Wren was secure in Weiss’ as Yang drove them around in the snow, her happy squeals filling the yard.

“Sounds like she’s having fun,” Whitley said, sitting on the flower box with Winter and Ruby.

“She likes to go fast,” Ruby said, “Maybe that’ll be her semblance.”  
“God, don’t start talking about semblances,” Winter sighed, “We were talking about putting in self defence classes and Qrow almost started crying.”  
“Oh my gosh,” Ruby laughed.

“That’s… sad,” Whitley said. “Is he okay?”  
“He’s fine,” Winter laughed it off. “He just get’s emotional when he thinks about her growing up. After all my similar melt-down’s during my pregnancy, I think it’s only fair to let him get it out.”

“I mean, it is weird to think about how big she is already,” Ruby said, sitting on the corner and crossing her legs. “I can’t believe she’s already four.”  
“I know,” Winter ran a hand through her hair, “I can’t believe she used to be as small as Wren. Now she’s her own little person.”  
“With such an attitude,” Ruby giggled.

“You have no idea. I didn’t realise a four-year-old could have the attitude of a teenager.”

“A combination of Branwen and Schnee imagine what she’s going to be like when she’s actually a teenager.”  
“I think I’ll put off that particular fantasy until absolutely necessary,” Winter said dryly.

“Mama!” Khione called as Yang pulled up, coming to a stop in the front yard. “Unca Whitty! Tum for a ride!”

“Come on Whitley!” Weiss laughed. “It’s fun.”  
Winter and Whitley shared a look before begrudgingly climbing into the cart. Weiss handed Wren over to Winter and she and Blake headed inside to warm themselves up by the fire.

“You tan hold onto da side unca Whitty,” Khione said, showing him the rope grip. Whitley held on, his other hand around Khione to make sure she didn’t lean over the side as Yang started back up again. Khione giggled happily as they drove through the woods, a light snow falling onto the fair-haired family.

“Look mama! I’s our house!” Khione pointed out the cabin through the trees.

“It is,” Winter smiled, adjusting Wren’s blanket tighter around him against the cold winds. Yang circled the house and came back into the black bitumen road, taking the road back to her fathers.

“Unca Whitty tan we watch a movie when we get home?”  
“Okay,” Whitely nodded, pulling her back from the edge.

“Mummy tan I ride on da bike wif Yang?”  
“No.” Winter said immediately. Khione pouted sadly, looking back over the edge. The snow picked up slightly, cheering Khione up. As Yang pulled up to the shed to put Bumbleby away Khione’s cheeks were rosy red and her hair was filled with snowflakes. Whitley carried her inside and Winter helped Yang close the shed up.

“Are you alright?” Winter asked as Yang rubbed her arm at the edge of her prosthetic.

“Yeah, just a bit cold. You’d think Atlas tech would be a bit more durable against the cold,” She joked.

“They probably made it out of the metal they use for huntsmen and huntresses in warmer climates.” Winter explained. “You can get connector disks that adjust to the temperature.”  
“Oh. That would have been nice to know a few years ago,” She shrugged, opening the door for Winter and Wren.

 

 

As Khione was the only child in the house, Tai didn’t bother setting up a kids table. Khione sat in an adjusted high chair next to Weiss and Yang, allowing Winter and Qrow to eat their entire meal.

Winter spoke with Blake and Weiss about Faunus rallies in Atlas as Qrow and Tai reminisced over early Christmas’ with the girls.

Dinner was followed by a cartoon for Khione, who slowly drifted off on Blake’s lap before the first half of the movie was over. Tai, Weiss and Ruby made hot chocolate as Winter took Khione up the Qrow’s old room and lying him down on the bed, tucking her in and checking on Wren who was still fast asleep on the makeshift crib on the couch. She checked the windows were clocked and headed back downstairs.

Yang and Blake had gone for a walk when she returned, and Weiss and Ruby were cuddled up together on an armchair talking quietly amongst themselves. Whitley and Tai were sitting at the table; Tai was teaching him how to play 21.

“Qrow and I used to play when we’d get drunk,” He was saying. “And our math was terrible as it was, we were absolutely hopeless when we were drunk. It would take us like fifteen minutes to play a single round.”  
Whitely chuckled, but stopped as he saw Winter, as though he was betraying her by acknowledging Qrow’s former vice.

“Have you seen Qrow?” She asked.

“I think he stepped outside,” Tai said, putting down a three of clubs.

Winter headed out the front and stepped outside. Qrow was sitting by the flower boxes out of view of the window.

“I thought you didn’t like the cold,” Winter said, sitting beside him.

Qrow grinned at her. “Guess I warmed up to it.”

“Ugh,” Winter stood, heading back inside. Qrow laughed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into his lap.

“I hate you,”  
“No you don’t.” He said, kissing her neck.

“You’re the worst.”  
“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
Winter scoffed. “Stop saying stuff like that when I’m trying to be annoyed with you.”

“Why not?”  
“Because I can’t be annoyed at you then.”  
“Good.”  
Winter rolled her eyes, looking down at him.

He looked up at her. “I got you a Christmas present.”  
Winter rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. “I thought we agreed on just the one present,”  
“So you didn’t get me anything?”  
“…”  
“That’s what I thought,” He leaned up, kissing her chastely. Qrow picked up the gift with the arm around her back and swapped it around, holding it out to her. Winter took the box and he wrapped his arms around her waist again. Winter pulled the ribbon loose and pulled off the top, pulling out the gift.

“You got me a snow globe?”  
“Read the bottom.”

Winter lifted the bottom and read the golden inscription.

_August 4 th_

_Alabaster, Mistral_

_The start of our future_

 

Winter looked at him as the significance of the date hit her.

“This is… the day you came after me,”  
“It is.” He said softly. “The best decision I ever made.”  
Winter smiled, feeling emotions burn in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. She wiped the first tears away, blaming it off on leftover hormones from the birth.

“You okay?” Qrow asked. Winter nodded, sniffling slightly.

“Thank you. I… thank you. I love it,”  
“I love you,”

Winter smiled at him, stroking his cheek and leaning down to kiss him. He held her close, slipping his hand into her hair, feeling the snowflakes as he ran his fingers through her soft curls.

The broke apart, Winter resting her forehead against his as their warm breath mixed together before dissipating in the cold night air.

“I love you.” She said softly, gripping his collar.

“I love you too.” He kissed her again. “You know, if we wake up early tomorrow, we could probably leave the kids here overnight and have the house to ourselves.”  
“I am not leaving my six-week-old son overnight.”  
Qrow shrugged, “Worth a shot. What did you get me?”

Winter pulled back slightly and pulled something out of her pocket. She held it out to him and Qrow opened the box.

Inside was a black, coin sized metal clover. Noticing a clasp, Qrow opened it, inside was a picture of Wren, Khione and Winter sitting together in Khione’s room, smiling at the camera. Qrow smiled at the picture. On the other side of the clover, in cursive, pale blue writing it simply said ‘ _Good Luck’_.

“Thank you,” He smiled, slipping it into his pocket. “I love it.”  
Winter kissed him again.

“Let’s head inside.” Qrow said. “Your nose is freezing.”  
Winter smiled, standing up and pulling him to his feet. Qrow wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek as they headed inside.

Weiss and Ruby were half asleep on the lounge and Blake and Yang still weren’t back. Qrow sat with Winter in front of the fire, basking in the leftover euphoria of the day.

He was drifting off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Tai said as Qrow jumped. “Do you guys want to head upstairs? I can pull out the spare mattress for Khione if you guys want to spend the night?”  
Qrow thought over the offer for a second before nodding. “Thanks,” He muttered, wiping his eyes. Tai headed off to grab the mattress for Khione and Qrow sat up, turning to Winter.

“Win, wake up,”  
“Hmm?” Winter hummed, blinking awake.

“It’s late; we’re gonna stay here tonight okay?”  
Winter nodded, leaning forward. Qrow stood and helped her up, holding her hand as they headed upstairs to Qrow’s old room. Tai finished putting a sheet on the small mattress as they reached the room.  
“There’s spare blankets in the chest,” Tai said, stretching.  
“Thanks Tai,” Said Qrow.

“Goodnight.” Winter smiled tiredly.

“Night guys.”  
Qrow moved Khione to the mattress and Winter checked on Wren before changing into her pyjamas and braiding her hair.

“I wanna sleep for the weekend,” Qrow muttered, climbing into bed beside Winter.

“Take it up with Khione.” Winter muttered. Qrow chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and dropping a kiss into her hair.  
“Merry Christmas Winter,”  
“Merry Christmas Qrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, merry christmas i hope you like the chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some mindless fluff between Khione and her brother

A lot of things had changed for Khione since her brother was born.

She no longer had her parent’s sole attention at home, which she did not like. She didn’t like waiting until her mum or dad had finished changing or feeding or dressing her brother before they would give her their now usually divided attention.

Winter and Qrow worked hard to keep Khione’s routine as similar as possible. While some changes were unavoidable, they did their best never to leave Khione out, aware it was just as important for her to be a part of the adjustment as them.

Qrow started taking jobs again in the new year. Winter had been somewhat nervous about being alone with two children for the first time, but with the reminder that Tai was just a call away she agreed he should take the job.

  
Khione sat in the living room playing with her dolls, the remnants of her breakfast pushed aside on the coffee table. She could hear her parents in the kitchen talking. She looked over at the front door and saw daddy’s bag and weapon, which she was forbidden from touching, by the door. He was going away to fight monsters again. Daddy didn’t go away as much as mummy; he said it was because he only went away when they needed his help with really bad monsters. Khione used to be scared the monsters would get them when daddy was away, but mummy was a huntress too, so she would keep her safe.

Wren was lying on the big pillow shaped like a teddy bear Jaune had sent them. Khione wished she had one; it was really soft and comfy.

Putting down her dolls, except the one from uncle Whitty which she tucked under her arm, she shuffled over to her brother on her knees, laying down on the pillow beside him.

“What ya doin’?” She asked knowing he wasn’t going to answer. Wren didn’t talk yet.

Khione sighed, running her finger over his little hand. She shifted slightly, propping her head up on her hand, using the other to boop his nose. Wren made a little sound and Khione giggled. Wren made funny sounds.

She ran her hand gently over his hair like mummy showed her. He had dark hair like daddy. Yang had yellow hair like uncle Tai, and Ruby had dark hair like auntie Summer. Wren also had purple eyes like Yang. Mummy and daddy said it was because mummy had blue eyes and daddy had red, and sometimes that happened.

Wren looked over at his sister, his tongue sticking out and droll slipping down his chin. Khione giggled again. Wren stuck his tongue out a lot.

“What are you two up to?”

Khione looked up as her mother knelt beside them.

“Nofin’,” Khione shrugged, stroking Wren’s cheek. He was really soft.

“Alright, time to say goodbye,”

Like a switch had been flipped, Khione immediately pouted, her bottom lip trembling as she was suddenly sad.

“Ah, come on kiddo,” Qrow said, picking Khione up and hugging her. Khione wrapped her arms around her father, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Why you dotta do?” She asked, hugging him tightly.

“I gotta go stop the bad guys princess. I’ll be back in a few days. Take care of your mum and brother for me okay?”  
Khione nodded, taking her duty very seriously. Qrow set her down, releasing her from the hug. He kissed Wren’s forehead goodbye and stood, hugging Winter. He said something Khione couldn’t quite here and kissed her before grabbing his bag and leaving.  
Khione hugged her doll to her chest, looking over at her mummy. Mummy always looked sad after daddy went to stop the bad guys.

“You otay?” She asked, reaching up to touch her mother’s face. Her mum smiled, sitting her on her lap and kissing her forehead.  
“I’m okay. Are you?”  
“Yeah,” Khione sighed. “Tan we pay outside now?”  
to Khione’s joy her mother agreed and Khione grabbed her shoes and ran out to the swing.

 

Khione missed her dad, but she liked spending time with her mum. Remembering her dad’s words, she behaved herself during her bath and let her mum dress her for bed, Wren lying on her bed and sucking on his dummy.

Khione was sitting mostly still, letting her mother brush her hair when her scroll rang.

“Wait in here okay?” Winter said, walking out of the room and closing the door most of the way behind her.

Khione waited patiently for about twenty seconds before slipping off the bed and creeping over to the door. 

She disappeared down the hall and Khione couldn't hear her. Growing bored, Khione returned to her bed, climbing up and crawling up to Wren and sitting in front of him. She took the rattle and shook it, holding it out to him. Wren reached for it, his eyes following the blue and silver toy.

“Do you want it?” Khione asked. Wren babbled and continued reaching for it. Khione put it in his hand, shaking it slightly.

Wren smiled up at his sister and Khione smiled back. “Mummy!” She cried, looking behind her at the door then back at her brother. She shook his hand again and he grinned, making happy little sounds.

“What’s wrong?” Winter asked as she appeared in the doorway.

“Wren smiled!”  
Her mother visibly relaxed, leaning back against the doorframe and smiling.

“That’s nice princess; I’ll be back in a second,” She stepped back out into the hallway and Khione turned back to her brother. Wren’s smiles were sparring, which delighted Khione all the more when she could evoke one. She shuffled forward and kissed his forehead like her dad had.

A minute later Winter came back into the room, sitting behind Khione. “Let’s finish your hair and you can pick a story for bedtime okay?”  
Khione nodded, letting her mum braid her hair. “What book do you want to read tonight?”  
“Um… Guffalo!”

“Okay,” her mother smiled, retrieving the book and turning on the night light, switching off the light and lying beside Wren and Khione, who got under the covers.

“Ready?” Winter asked. Khione nodded, her eyes glued to the page.

“A mouse took a stroll through the deep, dark wood. A fox saw the mouse, and the mouse looked good…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family picture time!

Khione looked so cute in what Yang had dubbed her ‘Sunday best’. Sunday didn’t have any particular importance to the family, but Yang and Weiss had bought the outfits special for them.

Weiss, Ruby and Yang’s birthday gift for Winter’s birthday had been to hire a professional photographer to take pictures of the family now that Wren was born. It was a thoughtful gift that Winter and Qrow both loved, but as the day finally arrived all Qrow could feel was anxiety.

“Winter! I can’t find it!”  
Winter shook her head, adjusting the straps of her white dress.

“Daddy’s not very good at lookin’ for stuff,” Khione said. She was on a stool in front of mirror leaning on the porcelain sink. She was in the light blue, knee length A-line dress Yang had bought her. It had short sleeves and a white peter pan collar, and white flower patterns on the top. Winter had brushed her hair, leaving it in soft slightly choppy curls.

“No he’s not,” Winter agreed, brushing her mid back length hair. Her own dress was a court cut with a lace up front from the waist to the collar with a midi skirt.

“Winter!”  
Winter rolled her eye, putting down the brush.

“Stay here sweetheart.”  
“’Tay,” Khione said, playing with her race cars in the sink.

Winter walked down the hall to Wren’s nursery, finding Qrow half way under the lounge.

“What are you doing?”  
“I can’t find the sock.”  
“It’s spring Qrow; he doesn’t need the socks.”  
“It’s early spring, and the site is right next to the river.” Qrow said, pulling himself out and sitting up. “He’s barely three months old it’s dangerous for him to get sick.”  
Winter knelt down in front of him. “Qrow, darling, I understand you’re worried, but I don’t think you need to be so worried about his sock. And if you are, he has _several_ other pairs.”  
“But these ones match his outfit, which I’m not changing because I’ve already changed him three times because he keeps puking and peeing everywhere!”  
Winter sat down beside him, taking his hand.

“Qrow, calm down. This isn’t about the sock. What’s wrong?”  
Qrow ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. “I’m just… worried.”  
“About Raven?”  
“I just… it feels like she’s up to something. She was gone so long we thought she was dead and now…”  
“I know. But it’s rather unlikely that she’d come here right? She has to know you’re not going to help her.”  
“I doubt ‘help’ would be her intention.” Qrow muttered. “It’s been so long, I don’t know where her head’s at anymore. If she really is working with a group she’s more dangerous.”  
“She’s the Spring Maiden, she’s dangerous enough on her own,” Winter sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Qrow wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to any of you.” He swore.

Winter looked up at him, worry in her eyes. She stroked his cheek gently, giving him a small smile. “Don’t do anything stupid Qrow.”  
“No promises,” he said with his cocky smile. Winter rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. He leaned over and kissed her. Winter smacked his hand away as he went to run it through her hair.

“What was that for?”  
“I spent ages on my hair. I’m not going to have these pictures taken with sex hair.”  
“That would be a look.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Daddy!” Khione’s feet bounded down the hallway, bursting through the door. “Daddy, I found Wren’s sock!” She held up the little blue sock.

Qrow broke into a smile. “Where was it?”  
“In your room!”  
Qrow’s smiled dropped and Winter looked at him, trying not to laugh.

Qrow stood, taking the sock from Khione. “Okay I think it’s time to go.”

 

 

The family arrived at the forest by the river just minutes before the photographer.

Danny Stark was a ginger haired photographer from the boarder of Vacuo and Vale, who had taken their initial family photos during Khione’s first Summer. They had turned out beautiful, and Winter was glad they were working with him again. They got into right away, not wanting to waste any valuable time that Wren wasn’t crying or fussing.

The kids took pictures with Qrow, then Winter, then a few of just them and then the whole family together. He got a few good candid pictures, before Wren started crying.

“Guess it’s time for mum and dads’ pictures.” Danny said. Khione reached for his arm and he crouched down, showing her the pictures.

“Tan we take some more?” She asked.

“I think we’ve got lots now,” Danny said.

“Tan we have them?”  
“I’m gonna go through them and print them off and send them to you so you can hang them around your house. Are you gonna have some in your room?”

“Yep.” Khione said certainly.

“Khione, can you watch Wren for us while we get our pictures?” Qrow asked.

“Otay,” Khione agreed, lying with her brother on his blanket by the car.

Winter was somewhat uncomfortable in front of a camera, she always had been. Qrow was not as uncomfortable, easily pulling a smile from her and making her feel at ease as Danny subtly captured the moments in time.

The shoot came to an end as apparently one lovey-dovey moment too many ended with Khione crying out “Stop kissing! You already did it!”

Qrow and Winter burst into laughter, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry kid,” Qrow called back, still laughing. Khione glared over at them, narrowing her eyes before turning back to her toys.

“I think that’s a wrap,” Qrow grinned.

 

 

“Pictures are done,” Qrow said as he walked through the front door, “You can go be a feral now,”  
“Yay!” Khione cried, running in and kicking off her shoes. Winter carried Wren to the couch, lying him down and stripping him down to his nappy.

“You okay?” Qrow asked, reactivating the home security system.

“I’m fine,” She said, glancing over at him, “why?”  
“Just… making sure.” He said, walking over and sitting on the arm behind her.

Winter looked behind her at him. “Are _you_ okay?”  
“Yeah, just…”  
“Are you thinking about Raven again?” She turned to face him, “Qrow, worrying isn’t going to do any good. It would be incredibly stupid for her to come here.”  
“Desperate times,” He let out a breath, running his hands through his hair. Winter scooped up Wren, standing up.   
“Well, I’m going to set him down for his nap, then I’m going to take Khione in to town to pick up a few things. I need you to get this out of your system before we get back; I don’t want Khione caught up in this.”  
Qrow nodded, taking her hand. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“I know. But this ‘self-loathing, eternal blame’ thing isn’t helping the situation or us.” She kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. Qrow fell back onto the lounge, staring up at the ceiling.

“Get it together man,” He muttered to himself.

 

 

“Mama?”  
“Yes?” Winter asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

“Who’s Raven?”  
The car jolted slightly as Winter’s foot jerked to the breaks to prevent her from swerving off the road. Khione gagged slightly and Winter composed herself, straightening up the car.

“Sorry princess. What was that?”  
“Who’s Raven?”  
Winter’s mind raced as she tried to stall. “A raven’s just a bird,” She said weakly, wincing at the terrible distraction.

“I heard you and daddy talkin’ about her.” She said, playing with her doll. “Who is she?”

“She’s no one honey, just someone dad worked with.”  
“Oh. A ravens a bird like a crow isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” Winter said, thinking desperately for a change of subject.

“Can she turn into a bird like daddy?”  
“I don’t know; I’ve never met her. Want do you want for dinner?”  
That did the trick, and thankfully Khione didn’t bring up her aunt for the rest of the drive home. Winter was relieved’; the last thing she needed was Khione asking about the woman who may or may not be rearing her ugly head again.

 

 

Khione fell asleep tucked into her mothers side. Wren was asleep on Winter’s chest. Winter had a copy of ‘the Gruffalo’s child’ in her hand as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Qrow slipped into the room, making sure the light from the hallways didn’t disturb his sleeping family. He carefully picked Wren up, carrying the sleeping baby into the nursery. He double checked that the window was locked and headed back to Khione’s room, slipping on arm under Winter’s legs and another under her arms.

“Hmm?” Winter mumbled as she woke in Qrow’s arms.

“You fell asleep reading to the kids,” He said softly, carrying her out into the hallway. “Didn’t want you waking up with a messed up back.”

Winter closed her eyes again, resting her head on his chest. “My hero,” She said sleepily.

“I always got your back.”

Winter snorted slightly at the bad joke. Qrow set her down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around her.

“I love you,” He said, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too. And I’m sorry, if I’ve been insensitive about the Raven situation.”  
“No, you’re right. Get some sleep; I’m gonna make sure everything’s locked up and I’ll be right back.”  
Winter drifted off and Qrow did another sweep of the house, making sure it was all locked. The only thing he found out of the ordinary was Khione’s toy crow, which had been left behind the lounge. He took it up to her and tucked her in, putting the book back in the bookcase and turning on her music box.

“Night princess,” He said softly, shutting the door behind him. He checked on Wren, who was still fast asleep in his bassinet before climbing into bed. He wrapped his arm around Winter, looking out the window. The moon was full, and he could see the beginning of the forest path that lead to Summer.

“You gotta keep ‘em safe for me, Summer,” He said softly. “I can’t do this on my own.”  
Even as he said it, Ruby and Yang, Tai and Weiss and his hunting partners flashed in his mind.

And Winter.

He wouldn’t be doing this alone.

 

 

 

 

 

[This is Khione's dress](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Spring-Summer-Kids-Cotton-Dresses-Pink-Blue-Princess-Dress-For-Girls-4-6-8-10-12/32810879141.html)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Also is there anything you guys want to see while Wren's a baby?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren's crying a lot, and it's taking a toll on the family, especially a previous only child.

From the day she was born, Khione had taken after her father. She had her mothers hair and eyes, but she had his nose, and they both made the same face when they were upset. Both were easily placated by food and Winter’s attention. The resemblance, while not very physical, only become more obvious as she grew. She had the same pout as him, and they had the same sense of humour.

 She was a daddy’s girl. She adored Winter and was thrilled every second they spent together, but she was Qrow’s little girl without a doubt, throwing a fit every time he left for work or a job.

Another thing they had in common was their sleeping pattern. Years of hunting had honed his senses and his ability to wake up at the slightest sense of danger. However, if he was tired enough and safe at home, it would take a Goliath stampede to wake him.

Khione was pretty much the same, until her brother came along. Wren’s cries filled the house several times a night, and Khione had found her Goliath stampede.

“StooOOOP IT!” She screamed, pushing her door open and glaring down the hallway through bleary eyes. Qrow and Winter shared a look as their son continued to wail.

“I’ve got him,” Winter said. Qrow nodded and walked over to Khione, picking her up and carrying her back into her room and shutting the door, dulling the sound just a bit.

“Sorry princess,” Qrow said, rubbing her back as he walked around the room with her.   
“I-I’m tired,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“I know kiddo, I’m tired too.” He slurred slightly, the sleep deprivation taking it’s toll on all of them.

She sniffled, “Make him stop,”

“Mum’s trying to. It’s a bit harder with babies.”  
Qrow tried for a while to calm her, staying with her until the crying in the hallway finally stopped. He’d almost drowned the sound out and was jarred back awake as the wailing suddenly halted.

“You awake princess?” He asked softly. Khione didn’t respond, so he laid her down, tucking her back into bed. He returned to his room, finding Winter sitting on the edge of the bed, her head propped up on her hand and half asleep.

“Win?”  
“Hm?” She jolted awake, looking over at him.

“Baby’s asleep. Time for bed.”  
Winter fell back against the pillows, curling up and was out like a light. Qrow laid down beside her and followed suit.

 

 

A few days later, Khione’s nap was viciously ripped from her. Glaring up at the door, she narrowed her eyes, slipping off the bed and stormed down the hall with all the anger her little body could contain. She entered the nursery, pushing a stool over to the side of the crib, she climbed up and glared down at her whining brother.

“Stop it.” She said firmly. “I is tryna seep and you’re ruinin’ it.”

Wren’s little lip trembled. More tears fell from his eyes and Khione’s glare softened.

“Why’s you crying for? Mummy already fed you. Do you miss daddy?”

Wren didn’t answer, obviously, but his crying began to calm.

“You’s not very helpful,” Khione grumbled, looking around the room. She spotted the plush rabbit from Ruby and grabbed it off the shelf, climbing back up the stool and handing it to her brother. She pulled her sleeve down over her hand and carefully wiped away most of his tears.

“Do you want dis?” She asked, holding the bunny above him. Wren whined a bit, batting at the toy. Khione moved it back and forth above him. Wren continued to look up at her with wet purple eyes.

“Why you dotta cry so much when we tryna seep? Daddy has work ya know. If you teep doin’ it mummy and daddy won’t be able to do stuff and dey gonna cry too. I cry when I get tired.”  
Wren stopped crying as Khione spoke, looking up at her as she played with the doll in front of him.

“Daddy’s havin’ lots of toffee but mama tan’t tus she’s gotta feed you so she’s still tired so ya gotta stop cryin’ so much. And you stoppin’ my nap. I was tryna seep. Now I dotta wait til tonight.” She grumbled, still bitter her nap had been cut short.

Wren blew some spittle and stuck out his tongue, reaching for the bunny. Khione booped him on the nose and gave it to him. Wren grabbed the ears and moved his arms.

Khione looked up as the door opened and Winter came in.

“What are you doing up?”  
“Wren cryin’,” She sighed, looking down at him. Winter smiled, picking her up and putting her on her hip.

“Would you like to go back to sleep?”  
“ _Yes_ ,” Khione whined, pressing her face into Winter’s shoulder. Winter took her back down the hall and lied her down in bed.

“When’s daddy coming home?” Khione asked, pressing herself into Winter’s side.

“It’s Friday, so he’ll be home in a few hours.” Winter said, lying down comfortably next to her daughter.

“Is he gonna make dinnah?”  
“No, it’s my turn tonight.” Winter said tiredly. “What do you want for dinner?”  
“Um… Choc-ate pops!”  
Winter smiled softly, “You’re not having chocolate pops for dinner.”  
“Daddy does.”

“Dad had them for dessert sometimes,” Winter’s eyes slowly fell closed and her breathing evened out.

“Tan I have dem for dessert?”  
“When you’re older. The last thing you need before bed is… a burst of energy,” Winter yawned, her voice softening.

“I dotta wait til I’m oldah to do everythin’,” Khione mumbled. Winter didn’t say anything and Khione looked up, seeing her mum had fallen asleep. Sitting up, she grabbed her blanket and pulled it up and over herself and her mum, cuddling into her chest and closing her eyes, quickly slipping back into sleep.

 

 

Qrow came home an hour early, andthe house was silent. Alarm bells went off in his head.

He stowed his bag and locked the door, creeping upstairs with his scythe in his hand.

His and Winter’s room was empty. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

Silently he pushed open the door to Khione’s room, looking inside.

Khione looked up from her dollhouse, smiling happily up at him.

“Hey daddy!” She said in a loud whisper, getting up and running over to him. Qrow turned his body away, hugging her and keeping his scythe out of her reach.

“Hi princess.” He noticed Winter fast asleep in Khione’s bed. “Is mum asleep?”  
“Yep.” Khione swung her doll around. “She fell asleep at naptime. Wren was cryin’,”

He smiled. It seemed Huntsmen jobs and military ops didn’t compare to being parents. “Come on, let’s let mum sleep for a bit.”  
“Otay,” Khione walked with her father into the hall, watching him lock his weapon away behind the childproof cupboard.

“Let’s check on Wren,” Qrow said, picking her up. Wren was fast asleep, and Qrow wasn’t about to disturb that.

“He cries a lot,” Khione said sadly, resting her head on her dads shoulder.

“You cried a lot when you were a baby.”  
“I cried as much as Wren?”  
“Well, no…” Qrow admitted. “Lets make dinner. We can surprise mum.” He walked out of the nursery, taking her downstairs and into the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner tonight.”  
“Choc-ate pops!”  
“Nice try kid,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Are you liking this mindless family fluff?


	22. Pictures of you, pictures of me

In the three and a half months since Winter had been to Atlas, she and her mother had spoken at least once a week. Usually in email or a quick, frantic call while Winter was trying to keep the kids entertained.

Jacques had been moved to house arrest in their private estate in the west of Mantel, leaving Willow alone in her lifelong home. Weiss had entrusted the estate to her, a gesture Willow saw as a sign of trust, so she’d spent three months organising it, cleaning it out and getting rid of any trace of her ex-husband. Gone were the Grimm statues and gaudy knickknacks, the ridiculous chandeliers and unnecessary flower arrangements.

The package arrived early one Wednesday morning. Willow wasn’t sure if it was for her or if it had been turned around for Weiss or Whitley.

She found her scroll and Winter’s number and called, mentally calculating the time difference.

“Hello?” She made out Winter’s voice through a wall of sound.  
“Hello, Winter?”  
“Willow, hi, hello- Khione! Put it down! Stop playing with it, it’s not a toy!”

Willow pulled the scroll away from her ear as Winter yelled at her daughter. “Is this a bad time?”  
“No it’s fine.” She could hear a baby’s cries in the background. “Khione’s just- I said put it down – she’s got a hold of Qrow’s dust pack.”  
“I’s mine now!” Willow heard the little girl exclaim.

“It’s dad’s, give it here.” Winter said.

“Are they giving you a hard time?” Willow asked, trying for some levity.

“Well Wren’s fussing and I can’t put him down until Khione calms down, which thanks to Ruby letting her eat chocolate cereal-” “Hahaha!” “-isn’t going to be any time soon.”

Willow smiled, hearing the little girls’ joyous laughs.

“I just wanted to ask about a package I’ve received,” Willow started, looking at the rectangular box. it was a foot by maybe twenty centremitres. “It’s from Patch, so I assumed it was from you.”

“Oh, yes I meant to call you about that. We had our family pictures retaken, I thought… I thought maybe you’d like a picture.”  
Willow felt a burst of emotions. Winter had thought of her.  
“Oh, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Khione! Stop touching it or you’re going to your room. I’m sorry I have to go. Did you need anything else?”  
“No, uh… good luck.”  
“Thanks. Khione I swear to go-” The scroll cut off and Willow smiled. Motherhood seemed to bring out a different person in her. She hoped she could see it firsthand.

She put her scroll down on the table and opened the bottom of the box, pulling out the bubble wrapped package. She undid the tape and pulled it aside, revealing the contents. The picture was in a wooden frame behind glass and showed Winter’s family.

Winter was sitting on the ground, leaning back against Qrow who had his arm around her. Khione was on her lap smiling, and Wren was in his father’s arms and grinning.

They all looked so happy.

Winter looked so happy.

Willow couldn’t help but think of the ‘family’ portrait that had hung in the upstairs hallway. She had already started drowning her sorrows by the time the picture was painted, just a year before Winter had moved out. When she snapped to her senses and sobered up, it hit her just how concerned and upset Winter looked in the picture.

 _I put so much on her_ , Willow had thought. Winter had been the only one left to give Weiss and Whitley any kind of family unit. Willow didn’t care and Jacques used them to make himself look good rather than having any interest as an actual parent, leaving Winter to play both the mother and father. She’d read them to bed every night, talked with them at dinner, planned their birthday parties, attended all of their events, she took a real interest in their lives, as a sister rather than someone trying to make a profit or image or connection. She’d been the only one who deserved to call herself a parent, and what had she received in return? Jacques had poisoned Whitley against her the first chance he got, Willow had blamed her for drinking problem and her shitty marriage – sober, she wasn’t even able to follow her own ridiculous reasoning – and she’d barely been allowed to see Weiss.

And she’d still turned out so well. She had two beautiful children with a man who made her happy.

A flash of jealousy appeared before Willow shoved it aside, guilt replacing it.

She didn’t realise she was crying until a tear fell and splattered over Winter’s face. Willow wiped it away and took the picture upstairs. She’d practically moved into her fathers library after she’d left Jacques, but since he’d left, had tried to make the spare room she had moved into as homey as possible. She put the picture above the fireplace beside the pictures of her with her parents and them with Winter.

Maybe one day there would be one of her with Winter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another plotless slice of life chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lamb200345567, NinaVale, TonTon, Edward Verdant, Masenlakain, Luna Grimm, Burn_it_totheground, Thatguywhowrites2098 for commenting! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story

 

 

 

 

Wren woke up and it was all dark. He didn’t like it when it was dark. He couldn’t see anything. He was scared, so he started to scream. That usually made mummy or daddy pick him up and cuddle him. He liked it when mummy and daddy cuddled him.   
“Hey buddy,” He could hear his daddy and began to calm down as he came into view.

“Mum fed you just half an hour ago, so you’re not hungry.” He heard his daddy say. “What’s wrong bird?”  
Wren started to calm down, happy in his dads’ arms. Daddy was safe. It wasn’t so dark anymore.

 

“Qrow?”  
“I’ve got him,”  
Winter propped herself up on her elbows, looking over at her husband as he sat, leaning against the bed beside her and rocking their son.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing; I think he just woke up and got scared. Go back to sleep, I’ve got him.”  
Winter laid back down, trying to suppress her need to comfort her baby and get some sleep before he’d need to be fed again.

 

Wren looked up at his dad, his little hand grasping at his soft shirt. He felt daddy’s prickly face when he kissed his forehead and smiled. Daddy’s face felt funny. He started running his finger over Wren’s nose, and his eyes began to flutter, and despite the baby’s determination to stay awake and touch his dads face, he started to drift off.

 

When Qrow was sure the baby was asleep he put him back in the bassinette, wrapping the soft, fuzzy blanket around him. He crept back to bed, hoping they could make it til at least sunrise before he woke up again.

 

 

Winter got a call from her mother the next afternoon.

“No I’m not busy,” Winter said, her scroll between her shoulder and ear as she put a load of towels away. “Just doing some housework and making dinner.”  
“How are the children?” Willow asked, finished the paperwork for Weiss’ fundraiser.

“They’re fine.” She said, glancing into the living room, “Wren’s revolting against having tummy time and Khione’s lying down in solidarity.”

Willow smiled. “I just called to ask if you were going to be attending the fundraiser?” Weiss was auctioning off Jacques property to raise money for the company’s reimbursement to the families of the faunus workers who died in the mines.

“I don’t think we will, sorry. I don’t think we want to take Wren on an airship while he’s so young.”

“Alright, Weiss just asked me to make sure; she’s so busy with the company and her exams.”  
“I’m sure.” Winter pulled the scroll away from her face, listening carefully. The house was suspiciously quiet… “Just a second. Khione?” Winter walked into the living room, seeing both Khione and Wren had fallen asleep.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes. Silence either means they’re asleep or up to something.” She picked Wren up, lying him in his little chair. “They fell asleep on the play mat. I have to go; I’ve got dinner on.”  
“Okay, Goodbye,”  
“Bye,” Winter dropped the scroll and picked Khione up, carrying her upstairs to her room and lying her down for her nap. She walked back down to see Wren wide awake in his little bouncy seat, reaching for the toys dangling above him. Winter stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him incredulously.   
“Did you pretend to be asleep so you didn’t have to do tummy time?” Winter asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Wren squealed with laughter, waving his arms and rocking. Winter scoffed, walking past him into the kitchen. “Well we know who your father is,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys like Grandmother Willow huh?


	24. Chapter 24

Khione had been suspiciously excited when Qrow and Winter had mentioned that Wren would be spending the night in the nursery. At exactly four months, they had decided it was time to start weening him into his own room.

Their suspicion only grew when she hadn’t asked to sleep in their room that night, instead obeying her night time routine, falling asleep after Winter read her the story she picked.   
Wren had only been up once from ten to seven which was absolutely wonderful for the exhausted parents. For the first time in months Winter woke to the feeling of her husband’s arms around her and his lips on her neck instead of the sound of her son’s crying or fussy.

“Good morning.” Qrow said in his sexy, husky morning voice. Winter smiled, turning to kiss him.

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”  
“I slept; enough said.” He kissed down her neck. Winter kissed him, running her hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand moving down to her waist, slipping under her shirt.

“MUMMY!”  
Qrow and Winter pulled apart, falling back down on the pillow. Khione ran into the room, bounding up into the bed and over to Winter. She sat on her chest and put her hands on either side of her face, resting her forehead against her mothers.

“Mummy it’s time to wake up.” She said plainly. Winter bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Khione went cross eyed.

“Is it?”  
“Yep.” She said, still resting their foreheads together.

“Why do you want to get up?”  
“I’s tar-toons and tuddles mummy!”

Ah.

Tuesday mornings was, or had been, ‘Cartoon and Cuddles’, as Khione called it. Khione would lie in bed with Winter and Qrow and watch cartoons until Qrow had to go into work. It had unfortunately been put on hold until Wren wasn’t in their room anymore, as the sounds would wake him and Khione wasn’t willing to compromise with moving it to the living room, declaring it wasn’t the same.

“Khione,” Winter said, “would you like to watch some cartoons princess?”

“Yes!” She squealed happily, bouncing on Winters chest. Qrow lifted her off, placing her on the bed between them. He grabbed his tablet, opening the app for Khione’s shows and resting it in front of her.

“Which one do you want to watch?” Winter asked, sitting up and moving the pillows so Khione could lie back.

“Paw ‘trol!”

“Yay,” Qrow muttered. Winter smacked him up the back of the head. Khione giggled.

“Don’t hit people Khione.” Winter said, pressing play on the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like these shorter segments?


	25. Chapter 25

Winter and Qrow had been gone for a whole three minutes before Khione had torn the living room apart.

“It’s a tennal!” She announced excitedly when Blake came back in. Yang smiled up at Blake from inside the fort.

“A what?”  
“A kennel,” Yang repeated. “We’re gonna sleep in here tonight.”  
“I was gone for like, ten minutes,” Blake said, adjusting Wren in her arms.

“I am a master at fort building,” Yang told her girlfriend with a dramatic pose.

“Yeah!” Khione agreed emphatically.

“I can see that,” Blake smiled. She sat down with them, adjusting Wren to feed him. “Well, we’ve still got three hours until bed time, I don’t suppose you want to sit quietly and watch a movie?”  
Khione giggled, which Blake took as a no.

“You know what we should play?” Yang said, swinging Khione up above her head, much to the toddlers delight.

“What should we play?” Blake asked with a laugh. Wren rejected the rest of his bottle and she rested him on her shoulder to burp.

“The floor is lava.”  
“No, Yang-”

“Yeah!” Khione cried excitedly. She ran over and climbed up the stairs. Blake gave Yang a warning look, but the tall blonde paid her no mind, climbing up onto the railings.

“If we break anything Winter and Qrow aren’t going to be happy.”  
“We won’t break anything.” Yang said confidently.

“We won’t bake anything.” Khione repeated. “We be tareful.”  
“Okay, well if anything happens, you’re taking the blame.”  
The sentence made Khione dull a bit, worry over her face.  
“Don’t worry kiddo,” Yang said, taking her in her arms, “We won’t break anything.”

“Fine, let me put Wren down.” Blake said, carrying the baby upstairs. Yang swung Khione back and forth on her arm as they waited.

“You dot big muscles.” Khione said.

“Yep.”  
“Mummy and daddy dot muscles too.”  
“Yep. You gotta be strong to be a huntress; it’s hard work.”  
“I’m donna be a hunt’ess when I det big.”  
“Yeah? You gonna fight some monsters like mom?”  
“Yep!”  
“Alright,” Blake said, coming back down the stairs. “Wren’s asleep; so we can’t make a lot of noise.”  
“Let’s do this!” Yang said, tossing Khione on the lounge. She laughed and got onto her knees.

“Blake you’re standing in lava!”  
Rolling her eyes but smiling, Blake jumped up onto the lounge, flipping up onto the railing.

“Come on Khione!” Yang called from the stairs. Khione stood on the arm of the chair and jumped towards Yang, who caught her easily. She set her down on the opposite railing and pulled herself up to the second story, climbing along the bottom. Khione jumped back onto the lounge, running along it to the adjacent couch and jumping, grabbing onto Yang’s legs.

“Don’t fall,” Blake called, “Or you’ll be in the lava.”  
Yang pulled herself up until she was bent over the railing, but Khione began to slip.

“Yang!”  
Before Yang could reach down and grab her, she slipped. Blake swung from her perch, catching Khione and landing on the bean bags by the stairs.

“Nice catch!” Yang called.

“This is kinda dangerous.” Blake muttered.  
“No’s not!” Khione insisted, climbing up onto a desk beside them.

Yang jumped from the landing and sat on the couch, holding her arm out for Khione. Khione took it and was swung onto the lounge, landing against Yang’s chest as she fell back onto the cushions. Yang picked her up, putting her foot on her stomach and lifting her into the air. Khione giggled, her hair falling into her face.

Blake jumped over onto the lounge, grabbing Khione and falling into the fort pile of pillows. Khione was laughing eccentrically.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Blake said, laughing slightly.

“Aww,” Khione whined and pouted. “Do we have to?”  
“How about we get some popcorn and watch a movie instead?” Blake compromised.

“Yeah!” Khione agreed, crawling off her and running into the kitchen, apparently unfazed by the lava.

Blake and Yang shared a look before following her.

 

 

Blake carried Khione upstairs as Yang tidied up the fort. She tucked the sleeping girl into bed and turned on her night light, tucking her Qrow and dragon into bed with her.

Yang appeared in the doorway, smiling at the sweet scene.

Blake walked over and hugged her. Yang wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

“Are we sure about this?” Blake asked softly.

“I know I am. Besides, look at her,” They looked in at Khione, tuckered out from a fun day with her favourite cousins, “we got this parenting thing down.”

Blake smiled. “You know, I’ve never connected with a child like I have with her.”  
“Well, let’s hope that changes soon.”

“She’s gonna be so excited,” Blake chuckled.

“She is.”  
“When are we going to tell them?”  
“Soon. We’ll tell dad and then your parents, then we’ll tell everyone else in Vale.”  
Blake smiled, standing on her toes and kissing Yang lightly.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna have a baby.”  
“I know,” Yang grinned excitedly, hugging her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do ya think?


	26. Weiss Fang part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coming together of Families (aka Weiss Fang) part 1

Wren didn’t like it when Khione cried. It was loud and upsetting. Why was she crying? Was it cus they weren’t at home? He wasn’t sure where they were, but it wasn’t home.

Daddy was trying to calm her down, but she was still crying. She was crying forever. Wren was hungry. Mummy smelt pretty today. He reached up and grabbed her hair. Her hair was always soft and pretty. It was further away, but he could still reach it when she held him. Mummy pulled her hair out of his hand and he felt sad, tears welling up in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered. Why did she do that? Now he couldn’t play with it?

Mummy held up his rattle and he stopped crying, his attention taken by the pretty blue and black stick, taking it in his chubby little hands and shaking it, listening to the bells. Mummy bounced him softly and he smiled, blowing spit bubbles as his little fit ended.

 

Khione didn’t like airports. There were too many people and they tried to talk to her, commenting about what a ‘well behaved girl’ she was (she didn’t even know what that meant) and how cute her brother was. They knew Wren was cute, why did people have to tell them?

It was late at the airport, but a lot of people were there waiting for the ships. Khione didn’t like it. Daddy watched some cartoons with her on his scroll but eventually she became bored. She was tired, and she couldn’t go to sleep with so much noise. So many people made her tense and scared. She wanted to go home.  
“I know princess; just a bit longer okay?” Daddy had said as she buried her face in his chest. “Our flight will be here in a bit.”  
“Wanna do,” She sniffled, wiping her face on her dad’s shirt.

“I know,” he rubbed her back. “Once we get on the ship, we’ll get our own room and you can sleep.”  
Khione’s breathing was shaky, tears streaming down her face. Her dad wrapped his jacket around her, covering her head to try and block out some of the noise. It didn’t help much.

 

Winter returned from feeding Wren and found Khione under Qrow’s jacket as he rubbed her back.

“Is she okay?” She asked, sitting down beside him.

“Tired,” Qrow answered. “Think we should have booked an earlier flight,”  
“Probably,” Winter agreed with a sigh, “I didn’t think there would be so many people at this time of night.”  
“Yeah, it looks like half of Patch is here,” Qrow muttered. He pulled back the jacket over Khione’s head slightly. “Kiddo, you want to come get some juice with me?”  
Khione muttered something and Qrow stood, Khione still clinging to him. “I’ll be right back. Do you want anything?”  
“I’m okay, thank you,”

Qrow leaned over and kissed her before heading to the café. Winter looked down as Wren pulled at her hair, brushing it over her shoulder and out of his reach. His eyes welled up with tears and he pouted. Winter rolled her eyes and grabbed his rattle from his nappy bag.

“You’re a little drama queen,” She said softly, kissing his forehead. Wren shook the rattle and Winter brushed back his hair. He would be six months old in a few days and his hair was thicker than the other six-month old’s at the group Winter took her children to. A mess of black feathery hair on his pale little head. He took after Khione and Yang in that way.

“Your sister’s not handling this very well,” She spoke softly to the little boy. Unlike his sister, Wren was perfectly capable of sleeping through the chatter of the airport. She checked the flight schedule above their seating. “It shouldn’t be too long now. She’ll calm down once we board. We’re going to visit aunt Weiss and Blake and Yang. I’m sure that will cheer her up. Aunt Weiss is trying to fix the family company. If we’re lucky you and your sister will be able to grow up in a world where the name means something good.” She stopped herself before she got caught up. This weekend was important for her family.  
Qrow returned a minute later, Khione’s little hand clutching her juice bottle and Qrow holding her in one arm, a tray with two cups of coffee in the other.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Winter said softly, lest she disturb the near slumbering child in her arms.

“These are mine,” Qrow said, downing the entire first cup in one go. Winter chuckled slightly. A few minutes passed and the speakers announced their ship was ready for boarding. Qrow and Winter grabbed their things and boarded, slowly making their way to their room.

Finally, in the privacy of their cabin, Khione started to calm down. Wren was fast asleep in Winters arm and she hoped it would stay the same when the altitude changed.

Winter set Wren in his carrier and tucked him in before taking off her coat and shoes.

“Mummy,” Khione said softly, tugging at her shirt.  
“Yes?” Winter sat beside her. Khione crawled into her lap and rested her head on her chest.  
“I wanna do home.”  
“It’s okay sweetheart, we’ll be in Vale in a few hours, and you can get some sleep in the hotel.”  
“We dunna see Ruby and Nora?”  
“Yes. We’ll have lunch with Ruby at the pancake place.”  
That seemed to perk Khione up enough to put her in a good mood for bed. She let Winter tell her a bedtime story and fell asleep in her lap half an hour after the ship took off.

“Hopefully seeing the kids will make her feel better,” Qrow said, changing into a black T-shirt. They would arrive in Vale in less than five hours, so they didn’t bother getting into their pyjamas.

“Will you ever stop calling them children?” She asked with a smile, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“I spent three years keeping those knuckleheads alive; they’re always gonna be kids to me.”  
Winter laughed slightly, “I suppose that’s fair.”  
“You gonna get some sleep?”  
“Probably,” She rubbed her eyes. She could already feel the exhaustion setting in. “You should too.”  
“It’s just five hours; I’ll sleep when we get to the hotel.”  
“You’ve been up since five thirty,” She laid down, resting Khione by her side.  
“I’ll try.” He agreed, leaning over and kissing her forehead. He tucked a blanket around his girls and looked out the window as the clouds passed them. He answered a few emails before lying down with them and closing his eyes.

 

 

Qrow woke four hours later and found a bathroom, washing his face before he made his way to the small cafeteria, grabbing a coffee and returning to the cabin. Winter was still asleep, but Wren was starting to whine in his carrier.

“Did the hall light wake you, kiddo?” Qrow asked softly, sitting down on the floor beside him. He took a sip of his coffee and put it down, lifting his son up and holding him to his chest. Wren grabbed his necklace, his eyes drooping once again as his dad held him.

 

 

Khione woke and they weren’t on the ship anymore. Mummy was carrying her through the airport. Dad grabbed the bags from the conveyer belt, which was usually her favourite part of disembarking, but she just rested her head on her mums shoulder and closed her eyes. She was still sleepy. She whined as they stepped out into the street. It was cold in the morning. Daddy found a cab and mum got in with her and Wren as Daddy put their things in the boot.

“We’ll be in our hotel soon,” Mummy promised. “You can go back to sleep.”  
Khione buried her face in her mummy’s chest and tried to go back to sleep. She jumped slightly when daddy closed the door.

“Sorry princess,” He apologised, before telling the driver where they were going.

 

  
“Bondi Hotel please,” Qrow said as he got into the car. He watched the lights pass as they made their way through the city. The drive was about half an hour, and Qrow felt like it passed in a minute.

“That’s what happens when you fall asleep,” Winter said, Khione in one arm and Wren’s carrier in the other. “Did you get any on the flight?”  
“A bit,” He yawned. They checked in and put the kids to bed before stripping down and getting into bed, both out in a flash.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna have a few parts,hopefully longer than this one, let me know what you think! the next few chapters are gonna have some of our favourite huntresses and huntsmen in them


	27. Weiss Fang part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer since I made you guys wait so long for it....  
> Hopefully you'll like it!

Winter and Qrow woke to a bouncing munchkin on their bed. Apparently Khione had gotten over her misery caused by the flight.

“Mummy tan we go see Ruby now?” Khione asked, sitting on her mothers’ stomach.

“Hmm?” Winter mumbled, shoving her face into the pillow.

“Mum _my_ ,” She whined, shaking Winters shoulders.

“Ask your dad,” Winter moaned.

“I did. He said ta ask you.”  
Winter kicked Qrow under the covers and heard him snicker. _Dickhead_.

 

 

 

The smile on her face when Yang saw Blake lit up the entire airport.

“Hello!” Yang called in a sing song voice, tackling her partner in a hug.

“Hi,” Blake smiled, hugging her tightly.

“Hi Mr and Mrs Belladonna!” Yang waved behind Blakes back at her parents, still hugging her close.

“Hello dear,” Kali smiled. “Thank you for picking us up.”  
“No problem,” Yang finally let go of Blake, resting her arm over her shoulders. “Weiss rented a car with a driver and everything and I wanted a ride.”  
Blake laughed slightly. “You’re a dork.”  
“Takes one to know one. Come on, lets get your luggage!” Yang led the way to the conveyer belt, helping them carry their things out to the sleek black car.

“This is nice.” Blake said, walking around the side.  
“It is.” Yang opened the door for her, and Blake leaned over to kiss her before sliding inside.

“Has Weiss arrived yet?” Blake asked as the car started out of the airport.

“Yeah, she got in this morning.” Yang said, “She’s having lunch with Qrow and Winter and the munchkins. They’re gonna visit Jaune and Oscar at Beacon but they’ll be back at the hotel in time for the meeting.”  
“I’m surprised she’s not at the hotel stressing all day.”  
“Oh she was. Ruby had to drag her out because she didn’t want her to be unsupervised and work herself into a coma. Prepare for maximum awkwardness tonight.”  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Kali said, “She seems like a sweet girl.”  
“Probably, but it’ll still be funny to watch her squirm a bit,” Yang chuckled. Blake smacked her arm.

“I mean, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”  


 

“Little baby birds!”  
Khione squealed with joy as Nora scooped her up, spinning her around and throwing her in the air.

“Hey!” Khione giggled. Ruby waved, ducking around them and coming up to her uncle and aunt, hugging them.

“Hey kiddo,” Qrow chuckled, giving her a one-armed hug. “How was Vacuo?”  
“It was good.” Ruby hugged Winter next, then she smiled at Wren and waved at him. Wren reached out and grabbed her hair.

“Hi Wren,” She smiled. Wren smiled back, recognising his name. “You’re getting so big.”  
“Not really.” Qrow mumbled. Wren was still pretty small at six months.

“He was premature Qrow,” Winter pointed out, “he’s a perfectly healthy size and we’re not having this discussion again.”

Ruby chuckled, before gasping excitedly as Wren reached out for her. Winter held him out to Ruby could taking him and she held him to her chest.

“Hello! You’re a lot friendlier than your sister was at your age. She didn’t let us hold her until we played with her for a while.”  
“Should we go inside?” Winter asked.

“YES!” Nora exclaimed, appearing beside Ruby with Khione on her shoulders. Ruby and Wren jumped slightly. Wren giggled when he saw his sister.

The family headed in, taking a seat. Nora sat Khione on her lap and they immediately went through the menu.

“What were you doing in Vacuo?” Winter asked Ruby.

“Me and Jaune went to help out some friends supervise the building of a new settlement in the north. It is _so_ hot there,”  
“It’s summer in Vacuo kid,” Qrow chuckled. “What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know! We had to stay a few days longer too; one of the shipments was delayed.” Ruby answered, holding Wren up as he tried to stand on her lap. “How old is he now?”  
“He’s six months on Sunday.” Qrow answered.  
“Sorry I’m late!” Weiss said, appearing besides Winter. She hugged her sister and slipped into the booth beside Ruby and put her purse on the table.

“It’s alright, we haven’t ordered yet,” Winter assured her.

“We need to fix that.” Nora said determinedly. Khione chuckled.

“Hey Aun’ie Weiss!” Khione leaned forward and smiled at her aunt.

“Hello,” Weiss grinned and waved back.

“What are you all having?” Weiss asked, gently prying her hair out of Wren’s little hand.

“Devil’s delight!” Nora said, grinning.

“Khione come here,” Winter reached out and Khione went to her mother, looking at the menu and picking something out. She was also slightly worried about her daughter being in the cross hares of Nora and pancakes.

They ordered, Weiss and Winter deciding to share off their significant other’s plate instead of getting something for themselves. Both pointed out they hadn’t eaten since last night, and made them order a proper meal.

Nora spoke around a mouthful of pancake. “Weiss are you nervous about tonight?”

Ruby punched her in the arm and Qrow smacked Ruby up the back of the head. Winter smacked his chest.

“Not in front of the kids,” Winter told Qrow and Qrow told Ruby simultaneously.

“Don’t get her started about tonight.” Ruby moaned, dropping her head on the table. Wren laughed.

“Oh please Ruby,” Weiss rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to break down into tears at the mention of possibly the most important meeting of my life that could irreparably damage the relationship with one of my closest friends and consequently my family and-”

“Weiss!” Winter snapped, cutting off her panicked rambling. “Calm down.”  
“Right. Sorry,” Weiss said sheepishly.

“Will you be coming with us to Beacon?” Winter asked.  
“Yes. Ruby’s making me.”  
“That’s the spirit.” Qrow muttered.

 

After the food (which Khione inhaled and insisted they return to eat every time they’re in Vale) the group took Weiss’ car up to Beacon.

The new Beacon academy stood proud at the top of the mountain. The courtyard had been fixed, the Wyvern gone, and the buildings rebuilt. It had taken a lot of effort (especially from Glynda) to bring Beacon back to it’s once proud state.

Even with all that had changed, Ruby, Nora, Weiss and Qrow felt an intense wave if nostalgia as they walked up the courtyard.

“Daddy it’s a castle!” Khione cried, tugging at Qrow’s hand excitedly.

“It is,” He lifted her up, putting her on his shoulders.

It was the summer break, so there were only a few students milling about. Qrow could see a few of them looking over at whispering to their friends. He ignored them.

“Where’s Jon and Ren?” Khione asked, resting her chin on her father’s head.

“They’re gonna meet us in the courtyard.” Nora said, skipping along with them. Qrow set Khione down and let her run about as they made their way through the Academy.

“Hey Jon!” Khione called, running off as she spotted her cousins friends. “Hey Ren!”  
“Hello Khione,” The men said, looking up from their seat in the garden. Khione climbed up on the wall and jumped on Ren’s back.

“Hello there,” Ren smiled.

“Hi.” Khione grinned.

“What are you up to?” Jaune asked. It was hard not to smile around such a joyous child.

“We had pancakes now we comin’ ta visit you’s.” Khione explained. Nora sat beside Ren and Ruby sat on the wall beside Jaune.

“Where’s the kid?” Qrow asked, taking a seat on the seat across from Ruby. Winter sat beside him with Wren on her lap.

“He’s doing paperwork,” Jaune said, steadying Khione who was trying to climb him. “Got stuff to mark; one of the reasons I’m glad I’m not a theory teacher.”  
“He was supposed to meet us here,” Ren continued, holding Nora’s hand, “But he probably let the time get away from him.”

“He does that a lot. So Weiss, how’s the prep com-”

“Don’t!” Winter, Ruby and Nora cried. Jaune looked startled.

“Do. Not. Start.” Ruby elaborated. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“This is getting ridiculous.” She muttered, crossing her arms. Khione climbed around Ruby and sat down in her lap.

The adults chattered for a bit and Weiss played with her nieces’ hair. Winter held Wren’s hands while he tried to stand until he got bored with it and decided he wanted to go to sleep.

“Sorry I’m late!” Called a voice. They all looked up as Oscar ran over, bits of paper falling out from the files in his arms. He stopped to pick them up and continued over.

“Sorry I’m late,” He repeated, “Some students came in to ask… it’s not important. Sorry I’m late.”  
“It’s alright,” Ruby stood and moved to sit beside Winter and Wren so Oscar could take his place. Oscar sat down the folders and began organising them. Khione looked over at him curiously, crouching down behind her aunt.

The others continued on their conversation, and Oscar looked up as he felt the little eyes watching him. He gave her a smile and Khione pressed up against Weiss, gripping the back of her jacket nervously.

She’d only met Oscar a few times, rendering her a bit shy around the newcomer.

“Hello there,” he said, pushing his hair out of his face. He slipped a few pages into a sheet and closed the first folder, fixing up the mess in the second.

“What’s dat?” Khione asked softly.

“This… is my schoolwork.” Oscar answered simply.

“Why you dot so much?” Khione frowned. “Daddy doesn’t have dat much.”  
“Uh, well… Your dad’s school is a bit smaller than this one.” He explained. He didn’t have a lot of experience with children, and the last time he had seen the little girl she had been much smaller and comprehensible and had been more than happy to leave the entertaining to his friends.

“Do you go ta my daddy’s school?”  
“No, I teach here,” He pointed behind them to the tower. He gave her a smile, trying to keep her at ease. They might have made peace, but he was still intimidated by Qrow, and he knew how protective both parents were over their little girl.

“Why?”  
“Uhhhh. Because I like it here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because its nice,” He said slowly, stalling.

“Oh. It is cus it’s a castle?”  
“It does look pretty cool huh?”  
“Yep. Does a princess live here?”  
“No, I’m afraid not.” He said, trying not to laugh. “This is a school now.”  
“Oh. Did you know my tousin’s Ruby and Yang went to school here and my daddy and my aun’ie Weiss.”  
“I did.”  
“How?”  
Oscar was a bit thrown. “They told me. We’re friends.”  
“Oh. Are you friends with Jaune and Ren?”  
“Yep. We work together.”  
“My brothers name is Wren too, but it’s different.”  
“Do you like having a little brother?”  
“Yep. Do you have a little brother?”  
“Nope, it’s just me.”  
“Oh. It used ta be just me at home. And mummy and daddy.”  
Oscar nodded. What did kids even talk about?

Luckily Weiss saved him.

“Khione, would you like to come for a walk with Ruby and I and see our old room?”  
“Yes!” Khione said excitedly, holding her arms out. Weiss picked her up and they started to walk off. Khione looked over her aunts’ shoulder and waved at Oscar as he closed his folder.

“Bye!”  
“Bye,” Oscar waved back.

 

 

After a grand tour that absolutely amazed Khione, she kicked a ball around the courtyard with Qrow and Jaune and Ruby and Oscar in the courtyard while Weiss, Winter and Ren and Nora chatted and took turns holding Wren, who was very calm in their arms.

“Looks like you two have a lot in common,” Nora joked, holding the baby up to her husband. Wren smiled and drooled.

“Thank you.” Ren said flatly, taking the baby.

Winter smiled at her son and jolted slightly as something smacked into her back.

“Mummy I’m tired.” Khione said, hugging her mum from behind.

“We’ll go back to the hotel soon and you can have a nap before dinner,” Winter promised.

“Okay.” She said, seemingly placated. “Daddy’s bleeding.”  
Winter whipped her head around to look at Khione, then back over at her husband. Sure enough, Qrow was bent over and clutching his face, and Oscar was apologising profusely as Jaune and Ruby were trying not to laugh.

“Keep an eye on her,” Winter said, standing up and putting Khione on her sister’s lap and walking over to her husband.

Weiss and Khione shrugged, turning back to their friends.

 

 

Qrow walked into the hotel room, his shoulder banging into the door frame. He corrected himself and walked inside, falling onto the lounge.

“You’re an idiot.” Winter said blankly, kicking the door shut behind them. She put Wren down on the bed and walking an exhausted and half asleep Khione over to her bed, lying her down and taking off her shoes and undoing her pigtails.

“I feel old.”  
“You are old.”

“Why are you so mean to me?”  
“Why are you bleeding so much?” Winter walked back in and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the bathroom with her and sitting him on the edge of the bathtub. She put his bloody tissue in the bin and wet a face towel, carefully cleaning the blood.

“It doesn’t actually hurt that much,” He said, his voice still slightly nasal.

“Good. How do you even break your nose in a game of soccer? Especially from a kick from Oscar?”  
“The child is surprisingly strong.”  
“Khione dropped your scythe on your face last week and it barely left a scratch.”  
“I saw it coming; I had my aura up. I didn’t expect Oscar to break my nose with a ten lien soccer ball. I didn’t think there would be any serious injuries; Nora wasn’t even playing.”  
Winter scoffed, ringing out the bloody washer. “ I guess he’s gotten stronger since the last time you sparred. Go,” She said, “Get some rest. I’ll put Wren down.”  
“You sure?”

Winter nodded, pushing him into the bedroom.

“I love you,” He kissed her cheek, careful not to hurt his nose. Winter smiled and nudged him off. She washed her hands before changing Wren and putting him down for a nap.

Qrow and Khione were asleep cuddled up together on their bed.

Smiling at her family, and appreciating the moment of silence, Winter gently closed the door and decided to make herself busy until dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I promise i won't make you wait as long for the next chapter haha


	28. Weiss Fang part 3

Winter showered in peace, relishing the chance to relax without a child underfoot.

After a long shower, she turned off the taps and dried her hair, running the product Ruby had given her for her birthday through it. It helped style her hair and smelt incredible.

Sitting on the floor, she grabbed a nail file and worked on her feet. She kept on top of basic grooming, but Weiss liked getting their nails done on the rare occasion they got a day to themselves, and Winter still didn’t have the heart to say no to her. Unfortunately, that lead to her somewhat enjoying the process, despite her uneasiness of strangers touching her.

Her scroll started buzzing after she finished the first coat of clear polish on her right foot.

“Hello?” she answered, shaking the nail polish bottle.

“Hello,” Willow said on the other end of the line.

“Oh, hi.” Winter said, and trying to keep her voice low.   
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes; Qrow and the kids are napping in the next room.”  
“Oh, is this a bad time?”

“No; it’s fine.”  
“Okay, that’s good. I apologise for not messaging in advance, but I’ve been trying to call Weiss about this account number she asked for, but she hasn’t replied. Is she okay?”  
“She’s fine.” Winter said, laughing slightly and cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder. She continued to paint her nails. “She’s just stressed with the meeting coming up. Ruby and Whitley have assured us she’s incredibly prepared; she’s just getting in her own head about meeting Blake’s parents. She’s probably more nervous than Yang was.”  
“I don’t know why she didn’t just ask Whitley to do it,” Willow sighed.

“I think she thought it would be rude to pass it on just because she’s nervous. Weiss has never been one not to back down from a challenge.”

“That’s a nice way of saying she’s stubborn.” Willow said, amused. “Although I suppose she has nothing on you.”  
Winter chuckled, remembering how, sometimes unreasonably, stubborn she had been as a teenager, and admittedly occasionally still was. It was nothing they hadn’t deserved.

“I guess it got easier with each child,” Winter mused, putting the nail polish back in her bag and leaning back against the bathtub, “Certainly more compliant,” She muttered.

“How are the kids?”  
“Fine; we took them to Beacon today and Khione was entranced,” Winter smiled, remembering her daughters joy. “She said it looked like a castle from a fairy-tale. She couldn’t believe Ruby and Weiss got to go to school there.”  
“Seeing where you grew up might blow her mind,” Willow joked, huffing slightly.

“Is everything okay?” Winter asked.

“Yes; I’m rearranging things and these books keep falling over.”  
“Good luck with that.” The bathroom door handle started to rattle, and Winter heard Khione whining from the other side. “I have to go, Khione’s up. I’ll ask Weiss to message you back.”  
“Thank you, Goodbye,”  
“Bye,” Winter hung up quickly, getting up and pulling on a robe before opening the door. Khione ran past her inside.

“Out mummy I gotta pee!” Khione said, shoving her out of the bathroom. Winter obliged with a stifled laugh and went to get dressed.

 

  
“Ruby!”  
“Yeah?” Ruby called, brushing her hair in the bathroom. Weiss appeared in the door way, her right hand holding her hair in its ponytail.  
“Where’s my tiara?!” She asked. Ruby looked at her in surprise.

“Where is it Ruby?!”  
“I don’t know!” Ruby answered quickly. “You took it out before you had a shower, where did you put it?”  
“I don’t know! If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking you!”  
“Stop yelling at me!”

“Sorry!” Weiss paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She groaned and walked away. Ruby put down her hairbrush and followed her overstressed girlfriend.

“Weiss?” Ruby said tentatively, “Are you okay?”  
“I crave death,” Weiss’ voice was muffled by the pillow she had shoved her face in.

“Why are you so worried?” Ruby asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her back. “They’re nice people.”  
“What if they hate me?” Weiss moaned. “What if they’re just humouring me because Blake asked and they’re just going to tell me they don’t want anything to do with me?”  
“I don’t think that’s going to happen. They’re busy people, they wouldn’t agree to meet you if they weren’t serious.”

Weiss rolled over onto her back, pressing herself up against Ruby’s legs. “What if I don’t know what I’m doing? What if I ruin my grandfather’s company?”  
Ruby smiled sympathetically, brushing Weiss hair out of her face softly. “You’re not. You’ve already fixed so much damage your father caused in just a few years. This is a great opportunity for the company but you’re just going to burn yourself out if you keep stressing.”  
Weiss pouted slightly, looking absolutely miserable. She shifted on the bed until her head was resting on Ruby’s lap, her face pressed into her stomach. Ruby ran her fingers through her hair and down her back. They stayed like that for a while until Weiss had relaxed.

“Why am I so nervous?” Weiss asked softly. “I’ve never been this nervous around Blake. Not even when I found out she was a faunus.”  
“You were a lot more arrogant back then,”

Weiss smacked her leg and Ruby laughed, continuing to play with her hair.

“Everything is going to be great, I promise. Just don’t put so much pressure on yourself.”  
“I don’t know how to do that,” Weiss whined. “I’ve always had all this pressure on me to be perfect, to get everything right. Now my father’s gone and my mother’s being all supportive; I’m the only one left to pressure me.”  
“You’re good at what you do; you don’t need to drive yourself crazy to do it.”

Weiss pressed her face back into Ruby’s stomach and she let her relax for a bit longer before going off in search of her girlfriend’s tiara. She found it on the dresser and grabbed a brush, helping Weiss pull her hair into it’s usual high ponytail. She slipped into her dress and they did each other’s zippers. Ruby handed over her shoes before Weiss had a meltdown over not being able to find them.

 

 

 

Winter got Khione dressed and put her hair into two ponytails as Qrow showered and got dressed. Wren was lying on his stomach and chewing on his teething ring on the table.

Qrow walked into the bedroom adjusting his tie.

“So how does this thing work?” He asked. “I thought the dinner was supposed to be between Weiss and the Belladonna’s?”  
“We all eat together, they’ll make small talk and get comfortable around each other and then afterwards they have the meeting.” Winter explained, putting on Wren’s shoes.

“Oh, makes sense. I guess that’s why Weiss invited so many of us.”  
“Hmm,” Winter put Wren in the pram as Qrow checked the nappy bag and added a spare change of clothes for both kids to the bag on the bottom of the pram.

Qrow carried Khione and Winter pushed Wren down the street to the nice-but-not-lavish restaurant.

Winter wandered how long Weiss had spent choosing that particular restaurant.

 

 

When Blake walked out of the bathroom, Yang was still on her laptop.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Looking into IVF treatments.”

“I told you,” Blake sighed, sitting beside her. “I don’t think I want to do it that way.”  
“I know, but if you change your mind it’ll be good to have some information on it. Have you spoken to your parents about it?”  
“They’re both almost aggressively supportive. Mom’s trying not to go all ‘Grandma’ about it. I guess she doesn’t want to put too much pressure on us. They keep reiterating that it’s ‘a big commitment.”

“Yeah, dad keeps saying how happy he is, but I think he’s trying to hold it back until we decide.”  
“Well we have those appointments with the adoption agency next week.”  
“Yeah. I suppose paperwork would beat going through an actual pregnancy.”  
“Weiss wants to go through a pregnancy.”  
Yang looked over at Blake, surprised. “Did she say something?”  
“No, we were just talking about kids a while back and she said she wanted to experience it. It was during Winter’s pregnancy with Khione.”  
“It was pretty cool,” Yang admitted, leaning back against the couch, pressing her shoulder to Blake’s. “Having a real person growing inside you.”  
“If you want to do it that way we can,” Blake said softly.  
“Nah,” Yang laughed slightly. “It was awesome to watch, but I have no desire to go through it myself. It was cool seeing Winter’s pregnancy, seeing the ultrasounds and Khione kicking but…”  
“The stress,” Blake finished.

“Yeah. Qrow and Winter almost broke up over their second pregnancy. Its cool, but not really a stress we need.”  
“So I guess we’re adopting,”  
“I guess we are,” Yang said with a soft smile. Blake smiled back, leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

“So we’re adopting a baby?”  
“Yep,” Yang grinned, kissing her deeper. After a minute Blake pulled back.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, but if we don’t stop now, we’re not going to make it to dinner.”  
“I’m fine with that,”  
“Yang,” Blake laughed, pushing her back slightly.

“Alright, alright.” She kissed her once more and stood up, holding her hand out for Blake and pulling her up.

“Let’s get to the restaurant,” Yang said, grabbing her purse, “if your parents get there before us, Weiss is going to glitch.”  


Qrow took Wren into the table with Weiss and Ruby as Winter waited outside the restaurant waiting for Blake and Yang upon Khione’s insistence that she _needed_ to see her _as soon as possible_.

“Why are they donna det here mummy?” Khione whined, tugging at Winter’s hand.

“They’ll be here soon, dove,” Winter said. Khione was walking back and forth around her, holding Winter’s hand tightly. She looked bored, exaggeratedly sighing and dropping her head to the side.

Winter rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. _So much like her father._

A car pulled up as Khione was literally hanging off her mother’s arm and Yang and Blake slipped out of the side and two people Winter assumed were Blakes’ parents got out of the other side.

“ _Blake!”_ Khione squealed, running right up to her. She probably would have bowled Blake off her feet if she hadn’t crouched down and caught her.

“Hello,” Blake smiled, hugging the toddler.

“Hi!”

“Don’t you look pretty tonight,” Blake crouched down, putting Khione on the ground.

“You look pretty!”

“Thank you,” Blake said, leading them inside and finding their table, “Have you and mum and dad been having fun in Vale?”  
“Yep!” We went ta Beacon! It’s a castle.”  
“It is,” Blake smiled. She sat next to her mother and across from Winter and Khione.

Weiss almost choked on her water when she saw Blake’s parent’s walking in. Ruby put her hand on her shoulder.

“Stay calm.”  
Weiss took a deep breath, standing up.

“Mr and Mrs Belladonna! It’s a pleasure to see you again.” She said, stepping out from the table and walking over, holding out her hand.

“Likewise, Ms Schnee,” Ghira said, shaking her hand.

“It’s so good to see you again dear,” Kali said, holding her hand in both of hers.

“You too. I hope you like the restaurant.”  
“It looks lovely.” Kali said as they took a seat. Weiss bounced slightly with excitement and Ruby smiled at her.

 

Winter looked away for second and Khione was out of her seat and tugging on Blakes arm.

“Khione,”  
“It’s okay,” Blake assured her, sitting Khione on her lap.

“Hello.” Khione said, looking up at her.

“Hello,” Blake grinned, looking down at her.

“Who’s dem?” She asked, leaning back to look at Blake’s parents. Kali noticed her and smiled. Khione sat up and pressed herself into Blake, suddenly shy at the stranger’s attention.

“That’s my mom,” Blake said, leaning over to look Khione in the eye with a smile. Khione glanced back over at her.

“Dat’s your mom?”  
“Yes. See, she’s a faunus like me.” Blake gestured to her mother’s ears. Khione seemed to relax slightly.

“Oh.” She rested her head on Blakes chest, hiding her face shyly.

“Hello,” Kali said.

“Hi,” Khione said softly, fidgeting with Blake’s hair.

“My name is Kali, I assume you’re Khione?”  
Khione nodded.

“Blakes told me a lot about you. I heard you just had a baby brother.”  
Khione nodded. “Mummy had a baby. His name is Wren.”  
“That’s nice. How old is he?”  
“He’s six monfs old tomorrow.”

“Wow he’s getting big.”  
“No he’s still small.” Khione pointed over to where Wren sat in Ruby’s lap.

“Yes he is. He looks a lot like your dad, doesn’t he?”  
“Yep.” Khione shifted a bit so she could look at Kali.

“You look a lot like your mom, don’t you?”  
“Yep. You look like Blake. You bof got ears.” Khione held her fingers up above her head mimicking Blake’s cat ears.   
Kali smiled, laughing slightly. “We do, we’re both faunus, do you know what that means?”  
“You dot animal tae… taits… tay-its…” Khione scrunched up her face, concentrating hard.

“Traits,” Blake reminded softly.

“Tuh-raits,” Khione sounded out.

“Very good.” Kali praised. “Do you know any faunus beside Blake?”  
“Dere’s some kids in my mummy group,” Khione said, thinking. “Dere’s a dirl wif bunny ears-” she mimicked the ears again, “and a boy wif a tail, and… a girl wif horns.”  
“Are you in preschool?”  
“Yep. I do to school in Patch, dats where me and mummy and daddy and Wren live.”  
“Do you like it there?”  
“Yeah,”  
Blake declined Winter’s offer to take Khione back and she helped her pick out something to eat, letting the little girl sit on her lap until the food came and she returned to her spot across the table. Khione ate and annoyed her mother as recompense for the strict instructions she wasn’t to bother her aunt.

After the meal, which Khione finished before anyone else, she proceeded to hang off her mother.

“Mummy I’m bored.” She whined.

“Just a few more minutes.” Winter promised. “Sit still,”   
Even as she spoke, she knew the futility of the instructions.

Looking around the restaurant, Khione grew miserable in less time it took for her to pull out her ponytail. She’d never been so bored, or ignored, while with so many people.

She noticed Blake finish her food and move aside the plate.

“Khione would you like to come sit over here?”

Khione was under the table and on Blakes lap before she could finish the question, her mood suddenly brightened, and she bounced happily on Blakes lap.

“Khione, would you like to come with us to the park?” Blake asked.

“Wait,” Weiss said, “You’re not staying?”  
“No.” Blake said, standing up and putting Khione on her hip.

“You’ll be fine,” Ruby promised her girlfriend, kissing her cheek before standing up and following her sister and sister and law outside. Winter and Qrow followed later, leaving Weiss alone with the Belladonna’s.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking this arc


	29. Weiss Fang part 4

Weiss’ hands were shaking under the table as she fought an internal battle to calm herself.

“You don’t need to be so nervous darling,” Kali said kindly.

Weiss smiled sheepishly. “Is it that obvious?”  
“We’ve had our share of experience with nervous humans.” Ghira explained, “You don’t need to be worried; we’re glad you reached out. It shows true commitment to bettering the relationship between our races.”

“I’m… glad you see that,” Weiss said, feeling more confident.   
Her confidence grew throughout the meeting, feeling more in her element as they went over ideas and strategies into the night.

 

Across the street were a group of well-dressed people and two children playing in a park. The lights came on and Khione was still running around the brightly coloured equipment, jumping to her cousins.

She’d leapt from the monkey bars into Blakes arms for what felt like the hundredth time, before deciding she wanted a turn on the swing.

“How high do you want to go?” Blake asked as she clipped her in.

“Really high!” The little girl giggled. Yang pulled her back and let go, beginning her swing. Khione laughed joyously, especially when Ruby and Blake took their own swings, trying to see who could go higher.

Qrow looked over at his daughter and nieces playing by the swings, then over at his wife playing with their son. Winter was kneeling in the grass, her dress pulled up to her knees as she watched Wren. At six months he was learning how to crawl, and he was learning fast.

Pulling himself up on his hands and knees, Wren took small, hesitant movements forward. After each one he would look up at his mother, who would smile encouragingly. Wren would smile, turn his attention back to the ground, concentrating on moving a few inches forward before looking back to his mother for approval.

Qrow couldn’t help the adoring smile on his face as he looked back and forth between the two scenes. This was really his life. Just ten years ago he was a washed up drunk blindly serving Ozpin, now he was a teach with two amazing children with the woman he loved.

“Can you crawl to daddy?” Winter asked, moving Wren so he was facing Qrow. Qrow got off his seat and knelt in the grass, holding his hand out to his son. Wren smiled at him and started to crawl. He was still a bit shaky and his arms gave a few times, but he eventually made it the few feet to his father. Qrow picked him up and held him above his head, and Wren squealed happily, flailing his arms and legs in victory.

“You’re such a clever boy,” Qrow said, pulling him to his chest and kissing his head. Wren flailed some more and beamed at him proudly.

“See?” Winter said, moving over to sit beside him. “There’s nothing to worry about. He’s perfect.”  
Qrow smiled at her, then down at Wren who was playing with the cross on his necklace. “Yeah he is.”

 

Qrow walked into the hotel room flailing dramatically. “Help! Winter help me!”  
“I got you daddy!” Khione cried, holding onto his shoulders tightly.   
“She’s got me! Someone save me!” Qrow fell onto the lounge, going still. Khione let go off his shoulders, moving his head to the side and poking his face.

“Daddy?” She asked softly. “You otay?”  
Qrow moved quickly, turning onto his back and grabbing her. He began to tickle her stomach. Khione squealed and tried to get away.

“Mummy! Mummy help!”  
“That’s enough you two,” Winter said, trying not to laugh at their antics. She left the pram by the door and shut it quietly. Wren was lying grumpily in her arms, not happy with his parents for trying to put him in the stroller and not quite having forgiven them.

“Are you taking Wren or Khione?” Winter asked. Qrow let Khione go, and she instantly crawled to the other end of the lounge.

“I’ll take him,” Qrow said, taking Wren from her and heading into the bathroom. Winter turned to her daughter.

“Alright dove, lets grab your pyjamas.”   
Khione went with her mother into the bedroom, taking off their shoes. Khione watched her mother take out her earrings and pull off the rest of her jewellery before she took out her ponytails and brushed them into soft waves.

“Mummy?”  
“Yes?”  
“When ah we donna see Blake and Yang and Ruby and aun’ie Weiss again?”  
“We’re going to see them tomorrow; we’re gonna have dinner together tomorrow night.”  
“Dat’s good.”  
“Yes it is,” Winter agreed with a smile.

 

 

Khione woke her parents up by jumping on the bed between them. She spoke softly, careful not wake her brother, which was nice of her.

Qrow fell to the floor, clutching his crotch and whimpering slightly.

“You ‘kay daddy?” Khione whispered loudly.

“Yep,” Qrow groaned. Khione turned back to her mother.

“Mama, it’s time to wake up.” She shook Winter’s shoulders, draping herself over her mothers’ shoulders.

Winter reached over and checked the time on the alarm clock and groaned. She was right.

“Alright, I’m up,” Winter sat up, stretching and yawning. She noticed the blank space beside her.

“Qrow?”  
“I’m good,” Qrow said in a high-pitched voice, trying to climb back onto the bed. Winter smiled slightly, leaning forward on her knees and rubbing her eyes.

“Mummy, um, tan we do see Yang and Bake now?”  
Winter turned her attention back to her daughter. He speech had regressed, which only happened when she was tired or sick.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Winter asked, pulling her into her lap. She felt Khione’s forehead. She was warm, but not worryingly so.

“Tan I have a showah?” Khione asked, chewing her nails. Winter moved her hand away from her mouth.

“Are you feeling alright?”  
“I wanna shower.”  
Winter agreed, carrying Khione into the bathroom and running on the shower, stripping Khione down and checking her over for any signs of illness. Other than a slight fever and some red marks from sleeping weird, she seemed fine.

“Is that better?” Winter asked as she turned the water off. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

“Yep,” Khione said, letting her mother dry her.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“Pantakes!” Khione said happily.

“I don’t think so.” Winter said with a quirked eyebrow and a smile.

Khione pouted sadly. Winter rolled her eyes.

“We’ll see if dad wants to make some.”  
Qrow was gone when she returned to the bedroom, and Khione ‘helped’ her mother bathe and dress Wren. Winter showered quickly and dressed before returning to her children, who were lying on the bed. Khione was playing with Wren, who was giving her his full attention, staring at her in awe as she spoke.

“What are you two up to?” Winter asked, reluctant to break the adorable scene.

“Just talkin’.” Khione answered. Winter Picked Wren up, and Khione held her arms up. Winter relented and rested her on her hip, carrying them both into the kitchen where Qrow was making breakfast.  
“Daddy!” Khione cried with joy.

“Morning,” Qrow smiled, taking Khione from Winter.

“Daddy made pantakes!”  
“He did,” Winter smiled, taking Wren into the living room to feed him. Khione stayed with her dad, watching him make several stacks of perfectly golden pancakes.

“It’s no ‘Pancakes on the Rocks’,” Qrow said, remembering the heaven of the previous days breakfast, “but I think it’ll do.”

“It’ll do,” Khione agreed encouragingly.  
“Thanks.” He chuckled, adding butter and syrup to Khione’s plate. “You gotta be careful eating cus you’ve already had a shower okay?”  
“Yep.”  
Qrow sat her at the table and gave her the plate, pouring her a glass of juice and finishing his and Winter’s breakfast, knowing she was going to make him eat and he’d insist she had more than a piece of fruit. How they survived without the other was a mystery.

“Breakfast is ready Win,” He called, taking a seat at the table across from Khione.

“Thank you,” She called back.

“Daddy I got syrup on my hand.” Khione said, holding her hand out into his face. Qrow jerked back. He raised an eyebrow, but Khione kept her hand where it was.

Standing up, he retrieved a washcloth from the sink and cleaned her hand. He kept the cloth on the table, just in case.

“Daddy,”  
“Yes?” Qrow said around a mouthful of pancake.

“What’s a tousin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“A tousin?”

“A cousin?” Qrow asked.

“Yeah.”  
“It’s your aunt or your uncle’s kid. Like Yang and Ruby are your cousins.”  
“Is uncle Tai your brofer?”  
“Kind of. Sometimes uncles and aunts can be people that are really good friends with your mum or dad. Uncle Tai and Aunt Summer and I went to school together, we’ve known each other a long time.”  
“How long?”  
“Since we were kids. Before Ruby and Yang were born.”  
“Dat’s a long time.”  
“It is.” Qrow agreed with a slight smile.

“Did mummy know unca Tai and aun’ie Summah?”

“No, she only met uncle Tai a bit after we started dating. She never met aun’ie Summer.”  
“Oh,” Khione said sadly.

“Yeah,” Qrow sighed. “What’s with all the questions princess?”  
“I don’t know.” Khione shrugged. She tore up some pancake and tried to balance it on her fork.

Winter came back into the kitchen with Wren and kissed Qrow’s cheek.

“Morning,”  
“Good morning,” Winter took a seat beside him, settling Wren and starting on her breakfast.

“Mummy when we gonna see Blake and Yang?” Khione asked, hacking up her last pancake.

“After you have breakfast we’ll go down to the garden and wait for them.” Winter promised.   
Sure enough, Khione soon decided she’d finished her breakfast and started pestering her parents into finish theirs.

“Sit here and wait,” Qrow said, dumping her on the lounge and turning on some cartoons to keep her entertained while he got dressed and Winter packed Wren’s bag.

Khione giggled and turned her attention to the TV. The cartoon was boring, she’d seen it before. She didn’t like that episode.

Pulling her dad’s scroll out of her pocket she tried to remember the passcode. 4753.

“Daddy?” Khione called, going through her dads pictures.

“Yeah kiddo?” He called from the other room.

“What does, four, sefen, fife, free, mean?”  
“Like my passcode?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Fourth of the seventh is the day mum and I got together, and fifth of the third is when we got married,” Qrow said, walking into the living room. “They’re dates, like I write on school work remember?”  
Qrow spotted her playing on his scroll and he reached over, taking it out of her hand. Khione pouted up at him.

“Shoes,” He said, kneeling down in front of her.

“But we stayin’ in the hotel,” She whined. Qrow put her shoes on, ignoring her sulking.

“Win are you ready?” He called, picking Khione up and turning off the TV.

“Coming.” Winter called, walking into the room with Wren in her arms and his bag over her shoulder.

“You wanna bring the pram?” Qrow asked.

“Between Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss, I doubt we’ll need it.” Winter pointed out.

“Good point.”  
  
There weren’t many other people in the rec room; a few kids playing cool on the other side of the room and a pair of sisters were playing darts.

“Don’t go breaking anything or bothering anyone,” Qrow said, putting Khione down and taking off her jacket.

“Where’s Blake?” Khione asked, her voice muffled by her sweater.

“She and Yang are on their way down,” Winter said, putting her scroll back into her pocket.

Khione bounced excitedly and hung around her parents, waiting for her favourite cousins and aunt to come down.

“Blake!” she cried excitedly when they finally arrived, drawing the attention of the other kids in the room.

Blake caught her as she ran towards them, swinging her up into a hug.

“Good morning,” Blake laughed, trying to loosen Khione’s vice grip. She passed her over to Yang, who handled being choked a bit better.

“Good morning munchkin!” Yang grinned, setting her on the ground.

“Mornin’!” She giggled. “Hey aun’ie Weiss!”

“Hello,” Weiss knelt down and hugged her, squeezing her close. With her nerves gone she was looking forward to spending some time with her niece.

“Where’s my hug?” Ruby asked, sweeping her up once she let go of Weiss.

“Hey Ruby,” Khione smiled, hugging her back.

The team greeted Qrow and Winter and Wren, who was still sleepy and not in the best of mood, clinging to his father.

“Hey little guy,” Ruby smiled, careful not to get too close. Wren turned away, pressing his face into Qrow’s chest.

“Guess he won’t be playing with us huh?”  
“He just needs a bit of time to wake up.” Winter assured her.

“So what do you wanna do Khione?” Blake asked, kneeling down by her. Khione scrunched up her face, looking around the room and thinking hard. She walked around with Blake and Weiss to pick out one of the arcade games, settling on a basketball game. Weiss paid and she and Blake tried to teach Khione how to get the small orange ball through the hoop.

 

Ruby and Yang sat with their aunt and uncle, making small talk and letting Wren warm up to them.

“You were so happy yesterday.” Ruby pouted when Wren refused to look at them.

“Khione had a slight fever this morning but she was fine after she had a shower,” Winter said, sitting with Wren in her lap. “He might be coming down with something.”

“Aw, that’s not good,” Yang said, holding out Wren’s rattle. Wren eyed it warily, still clutching Winter’s shirty in his little hand. His eyes were slightly puffy, and he was sucking on his dummy thoughtfully.

“Do you want it?” Yang asked. Wren didn’t let go of Winter’s shirt. Instead he started to cry.

“Oh no, did I do that?” Yang asked.   
“It’s fine,” Qrow assured her, “He’s just being a sook.”  
Winter wiped his tears away and stood, moving him into her arms.

“I’ll take him outside until he calms down.”  
“Good idea.” Qrow agreed. Winter left and Qrow turned to his nieces. “Why don’t you guys go spend some time with Khione; she’s been dying to see you.”  
“Yeah,” Yang said, standing with a smile, “I can tell by the way she’s been glued to Blake.”

 

  
Winter stepped into the hallway, softly bouncing Wren and trying to calm him.

“It’s alright darling, it’s just us.” She kissed his forehead and he seemed to calm, entering his little bubble of safety in his mums’ arms. Once the crying stopped, Winter gave him his dummy and relaxed in her arms.

“Big weekend?”  
Winter looked up as Kali Belladonna approached with a friendly smile.

“He doesn’t sleep as well away from home.” Winter said with a slightly embarrassed smile, hoping the crying hadn’t drawn too much attention. “And I think he might be coming down with something.”  
“Oh poor thing. How old is he?”  
“Six months. Today, actually.”  
“What a cutie.” Kali smiled, standing next to her to get a look at the drowsy little boy.

“He has his moment,” Winter smiled adoringly at her son.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Kali Belladonna.”  
“Winter Branwen,” Winter held out her hand awkwardly under Wren to shake Kali’s. “A pleasure.  
“Likewise. I’ve heard _a lot_ about your daughter.”  
“Well Khione adores Blake.” Winter said with a smile. “We’re not sure what it is but she can’t spend enough time with her.”

“Blake feels the same. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was a big reason she wants to have children of her own.”  
Winter smiled. She was glad the two had such a close bond, especially with both being such a big part of Weiss, Ruby and Yang’s lives.

“Well she’s great with her; she’ll make a wonderful mother someday; and I’m sure Wren and Khione would love a cousin to play with.”

Wren started to fuss and Kali suggested they take a seat on a nearby lounge.

“I wanted to thank you for coming all the way here to speak to Weiss.” Winter said as she adjusted Wren on her lap. He didn’t seem to be comfortable however she set him.   
“Of course. Anyone, especially a presence as wide spread and influential as the Schnee Dust Company, reaching out and wanting to cooperate to raise awareness for our cause is definitely worth our time. We’re honestly so relieved your sister’s in charge now; she seems to have her head on straight.”  
“She does; she’s very dedicated to repairing the damage our father perpetuated. Honestly, I was worried she’d never grow out of our father’s brainwashing, but her team really changed her, especially Blake.”  
“I’m sure she’d be happy to know that; affecting change at that scale is something she can be proud of.”  
“She should.” Winter agreed. “She’s exactly the kind of person I wanted Weiss to meet at Beacon.”  
Kali smiled, touched by Winter’s words. Wren continued to fuss, unhappy with anything Winter did with him. Winter grew more and more worried.

“Is he okay?” Kali asked.

“I’m not sure.” Winter sighed. He’s been fed, he’s been changed, he’s not sick and there’s no noise,” Winter ran through the possible reasons for his discomfort.

“Could I help?”  
Winter hesitated slightly, her overprotectiveness switching on like a light switch, but after a moment she relented, shifting him over into Kali’s lap. Wren started crying as Kali rested him on her shoulder, rubbing his back. She patted his back for a minute, trying to calm him.

“Ah, I think this is it.” Kali said, reaching into the back of his collar and pulling something out. “The tag must have been irritating him.”  
Winter felt like an idiot. “I can’t believe it didn’t check that,” She muttered. Wren calmed down almost immediately, going quiet as Kali held him.

“Don’t worry,” Kali assured her with a kind smile, “you can parent a hundred kids for a hundred years and it’ll still be oh so easy to overlook something.”  
“You figured it out pretty quickly,” Winter pointed out.

“Sometimes you need a pair of fresh eyes.” Kali handed over the now calm little boy, who proceeded to rest peacefully. “I imagine travelling for three days with two energetic children to a different continent burns you out.”

Winter gave a slightly sheepish smile. “I used to be able to work days in the field and still stand my ground when Qrow inevitably showed up to pick a fight, but children… they wear me out faster than a pack of Beowolves ever did.”  
“They have a skill for that don’t they?” Kali chuckled.

Wren shuffled until he slipped off Winter’s lap, landing on the couch. He looked up at Kali, reaching for her. Kali helped him stand and he continued to reach for her face. she held him on her lap, and he opened and closed his hand, still reaching out.

“Oh, you can’t touch her ears Wren,” Winter said, reaching into her bag for a toy.  
“It’s alright,” Kali said, lifting him up. Wren, with the gentleness and tenderness of someone beyond his years (well, half a year), reached up and softly touched her left ear. His face split into a grin and he wiggled excitedly, laughing. With his curiosity sated, he sat comfortably in her lap. Winter gave him the rattle and he squealed excitedly as he shook it, electing it’s sweet chimes.

“That’s a pretty rattle.” Kali said. Wren smiled, holding it up for her to see. Kali made a show out of looking at it and telling him how nice it sounded.

“It’s amazing how comfortable he is around strangers,” Winter pointed out. “I suppose the resemblance to Blake helps, but Khione took much longer to warm up to people; although she never seemed to forget them once she had.”  
Wren tried to chew on his rattle and babble. When he noticed his mother and Kali looking at him he gave them a big smile. “They’re full of surprises.” Kali agreed.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Another update, I know, I know, but I don't like putting these in the normal chapters. Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter right after this.

Thank you Lamb200345567, NinaVale, The trashmancommeth, TonTon, Edward Verdant, Masenlakain, Luna Grimm, Burn_It_totheground, thatguywhowrites2098, torrasque666, TheLittleTrashCat, Megan+toncray, foodncomfort, and Kuchenjaeger for your kind words! You guys are my motivation to get these chapters out!!

 I'm glad you guys think it's accurate, I have a little cousin Mickey that's Khione's age so I have a lot of inspiration lol. 

Lamb200345567: I understood that reference

Thatguywhowritesalot: Qrow is great and the Bee's give me life my dude. Also Kali is the best and I love her. She's definitely going to be in more chapters, and Blake and Yang are currently going back and forth between Menagerie and Vale.

Megan+toncray: you're comment makes it sounds like I'm a hobbit and I love it

Burn_It_totheground: I'm thinking I'm gonna do a short thing for When Blake and Yang adopt a baby, but it won't be a full series like this one. They'll have their own tangent and then weave back into this one. 

Thetrashmancommeth: THe legal trouble Jacques was in was that he was caught sending faunus into unstable mines and several other things I'm not revealing yet. Weiss and the belladonnas were discussing the SDC funding White fang protests, rallies, giving them a bigger platform for their cause and consulting them on ways to make reparations for the damage her father caused. 

So, some thing's I'm hearing a lot on my tumblr and here;

I'm glad you like Willow, but she is a very minor character, and will probably not be in the story a lot, especially since I'm still warming up to her. I do have several arcs she will be in planned, but she's not about to become a huge part of the story. 

Another thing is Raven. She will be featured in her own ficlet spin off, but the one i had written contrasted with ideas I have and prefer, so I'll be rewriting it when I have the time. 

Just a warning, she will absolutely not be given redemption. I changed my mind with Willow, because I think she's a somewhat sympathetic character and there's wiggle room, but I detest Raven and she will not be painted in a good light. It'll be it's own thing and won't have a lot of bearing on the main story so if you like her you don't have to read it, but she will most likely be an antagonist and will definitely not see/interact with Khione or Wren. Winter and Qrow want their names outta her mouth.

 

 

thank you again for all you're kind words!! I appreciate it more than I could say and is absolutely my main motivation for writing these stories and it means a lot you help me get them out. 

I have been sick lately, mentally and physically but hopefully the chapters will be on a more steady schedule now that I'm getting over my earache. 

Alright, some more Kali and Winter coming right up!


	31. Weiss Fang part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mum bonding

Khione stood on her tiptoes, stretching as much as she could to see over the top of the table. Yang bit her tongue, concentrating hard. The stick in her hand shot forward, and Khione jumped as the plastic balls smacked into each other, sending them shooting out across the green felt. Khione was lifted off her feet and Weiss smiled, resting her favourite niece on her hip so she could get a better look. Four balls sank into the holes bordering the wall and Yang stood up, smirking triumphantly.   
“Not bad,” Blake said, standing on the other side of the table.

“Not bad?” Yang asked, raising an eyebrow, “I’d like to see you do better.”  
Blake picked up her stick, walking to the opposite end and leaning over the table, lining up her shot. She sank five, but Yang didn’t seem to notice. Instead she was staring at Blake, still leaning over the pool table.

“Yang!” Weiss whispered sharply, covering Khione’s eyes. Yang snapped to attention, blushing as Khione giggled.

“Uh, let’s play something else,” Yang put away her stick and looked around for another game.

“Let’s pay duck, duck, goose!” Khione said, pulling at Weiss’ arm. The others in the room had left, so the group sat in a small circle in an open area near the pinball machine.   
“Khione do you want to be in?” Weiss asked.   
“Yes!”  
She waited until they were ready before she started walking around, patting each of their heads as she passed them.

“Duck,” She patted Ruby’s head. “Duck,” Blake. “Duck,” Yang. “Duck,” Weiss. “Duck,” Ruby. “Duck,” Blake. “Duck,” Yang.

“Goose!”  
Khione took of running as soon as she touched Weiss’ head, and had passed Blake before Weiss was up. She ran around the circle twice, just to show off, before sliding into place into Weiss’ seat beside Ruby.

“She’s too fast!” Ruby said, catching her as she fell against her skirt.

“She is,” Weiss agreed.

“Your turn aun’ie Weiss!” Khione grinned, crossing her legs and sitting like Yang.

“Alright.” Weiss said with exaggerated exasperation. She started the repetitive routine, walking around the circle twice, building up the anticipation as she pretended to choose Khione and Blake. Khione giggled each time her words grew slow.

“Duck, duck, Goose!” She patted Yang’s head and took off, Yang up in a second running after her. They slid into place, Weiss barely landing safely before Yang could reach her.

“Too fast,” Khione giggled.

“Duck, duck, goose!” Yang tagged Khione and ran, keeping just out of reach. Half way through the second round, Khione grabbed her leg.

“Oh no she got me!” Yang cried, falling to her knees. She grabbed Khione and held her as she collapsed onto her back, Khione laughing madly. They played for a bit longer until Khione got tired and returned to where Qrow sat.

“Daddy I’m firtsy please,” She tugged at his pants. Qrow pulled her bottle from her blue backpack and handed it to her.   
“Careful.”  
Khione slowed her first reaction to immediately lift the bottle above her head. Qrow returned the bottle when she was done.

“Where’s mummy?”  
“She’s outside with Wren. He’s a bit grumpy today.”  
“Oh. Do we have ta stay in the hotel?”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“Tan we do back to the pahk?”  
Qrow thought for a moment. “Why don’t you ask Yang and Blake and them if they want to go?”  
“Okay!” Khione ran back over to the group, returning a moment later, grinning widely.

“Let’s go daddy!”  
“Alright, alright,” He smiled, standing up. “I’ll go tell your mom,” He looked up at his nieces and sister in law walked over. “One of you can get her shoes back on.”  
The four fierce huntresses looked at each other in dread as Khione immediately began to whine.

 

Qrow appeared behind Winter, kissing her cheek.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hello,” Winter smiled, kissing him again.

“We’re taking the whirlwind down to the park; we’ll probably be back after lunch.”  
“Okay. I’ll stay here; I don’t know if he’s up for it.” She glanced down at Wren who was in a better mood, but she didn’t want to push her luck if he was coming down with something.

“Alright; we’ll bring you something for lunch,” He kissed her again. “Love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“See you little man,” Qrow kissed his son’s forehead. Wren smiled around his dummy, waving his arms. Qrow smiled and returned to the others. Khione ran over, hugging her mother and Wren goodbye and waved at ‘Blake’s mummy’, before taking off with her dad.

  


Winter returned to the hotel room later, hoping to get a moment of peace before her working tornado of a daughter returned.

“I think mummy’s getting a bit of a headache.” Winter said, searching through her bag for pain killers with Wren on her hip. Wren held out his dummy for her and she smiled.

“Thank you.” She smiled, taking the dummy and putting it in her mouth and grabbing the bottle of pills out of her bag. She took two and sat on the lounge, giving Wren his dummy back. Wren sat beside her and rested his head on her leg. Winter ran her fingers over his soft black hair, content to sit there with him.

“Mmm.” Wren sat up, holding his arms up to her. Winter moved him into her arms, sitting cross legged on the couch and patting his back.

“You a bit tired today?” She asked. Wren looked up at her with wide eyes, reaching up and playing with her necklace, “Or do you just want some time with mum?” she smiled, kissing his forehead. Wren smiled, grabbing at her shirt. Deciding he just wanted to lay there and listen, she started thinking of anything to talk about.

“You look so much like your dad,” she said softly, softly stroking his hair. “You’ve got his eyes, and his smile. You make the same face when you’re sad. Your sister makes that face too; you’re all just big babies, aren’t you?” She laughed slightly. “We’re going to start going to a mummy and baby group.” She reached over and pulled the flyer out of her bag. She skimmed it over and sighed, resting it on the table. “Hopefully this one works out a bit better than the last one. Isra said it was good; hopefully you’ll make some friends there.”  
There was a knock at the door and Winter adjusted Wren in her arms, walking over to the door and looking through the peephole.

“Hello again,” Winter smiled, opening the door.

“Hello,” Kali smiled, “You left this downstairs.” She held out Wren’s rattle; the chimes drawing his attention and he reached out for it.

“Oh, thank you,” Winter smiled, letting him take it. “It would have been a catastrophe if we couldn’t find it. Did Blake tell you what room we were in?”  
“Yes; I thought it would be important to return it as soon as possible,” Kali smiled, amused.

“Thank you. Would you like to come in? I was going to have some tea.”  
“That sounds lovely,”

Winter stepped aside to let her in, closing the door and heading into the kitchen as Wren happily shook the rattle.   
“He seems to be fond of that rattle,” Kali laughed.

“It’s his favourite toy,” Winter said over her shoulder, filling the kettle and turning it on boil. “It used to be Khione’s.”  
“Well it’s a good thing it wasn’t lost.”  
“We’d have to tear up the hotel,” Winter joked, setting Wren in the high chair and pulling out a yoghurt from the fridge, putting it in a bowl and pulling out a plastic spoon. Wren squealed happily at the bright blue yoghurt and tried to put his hand in it. Winter moved it away before he could.   
“How are you enjoying Vale?” Winter asked as she fed Wren. He kept trying to take the spoon from her, but other than that behaved for her.

“It’s quite nice. We haven’t been here in a while, not since we attended rallies when Blake was young.”  
“It’s quite lovely.  I rarely visited before I started working with Qrow. I used to travel all the time, so I never imagined I’d fall in love with somewhere like Vale.”  
“You live in Patch, don’t you?”  
“Yes; it’s very beautiful in spring.” Winter stood, pouring and making the tea as Wren licked the yoghurt off his hands.

“Would you mind carrying him into the living room?” Winter asked.

“Of course,” Kali smiled, pulling Wren out of his high chair and carrying him, his back to her chest, one arm under his legs and one across his chest into the living room.

“Ahh!” Wren held his arms up for his mother and Winter took him, resting him on her chest as Kali poured the tea. Wren laid, blowing bubbles with his head on her shoulder.

“He seems a lot like his sister,” Kali smiled.

“He is,” Winter smiled adoringly as her son drooled on her shoulder. “He’s usually a bit calmer, but he is definitely as happy as his sister is when they’re being adored. I don’t know where they got the love of attention from.”

“It’s just a kid thing. Blake was constantly hanging of her me and her father around the house. It was a miracle we ever got any work done,” She laughed.

“Oh I know; it’s like Qrow pulling out his schoolwork is a signal to Khione that she has to be as distracting as possible.” She scoffs slightly at her own unintentional pun.  
The two laughed, recalling their daughters antics.

“I suppose military training helps with raising children,” Kali mused.

“A bit; not as much as I thought it would.” Wren wriggled out of her arms, falling onto her lap. He looked around and saw her cup, reaching for it.

“No,” Winter said, raising the cup out of his reach, “this is a grown up drink.”  
“Uhhh!”  
“Nope.”

Wren glared at her, before pouting and dropping his head on her chest to sulk.

“Do you two plan to have any more children?” Kali asked.

“No; two is perfect for us. Besides, Kali had a… difficult time adjusting to having a sibling; I don’t think she’d adjust well to another one.”  
“Is she alright now?”  
“She loves him now,” Winter smiled, “they’re best friends. He’s just having a bit of trouble keeping up with her, and she’s having trouble learning what he can and can’t do. She’s never spent so much time around a baby before,” Winter touched her forehead to his and brushed his nose with hers. Wren’s pout disappeared into a grin as he giggled, reaching up and grabbing at her hair.

“I remember the first time Blake held a baby,” Kali giggled. “He was a friend’s little guy, maybe a week old, and she was about five. She held him for maybe a minute then wouldn’t look at him for the rest of the visit. It put her off babies for years, she wouldn’t go near them.”  
“Khione was usually good with babies, I just don’t think she liked the idea of sharing attention. She barely let Blake or Weiss near him the first time they visited.”  
“Well I suppose it’s hard for anyone to adjust to sharing someone’s attention, and children have such a high emotional capacity.”  
“Especially mine,” Winter muttered. She sighed, “Apparently Khione has inherited my… difficulty, with controlling my emotions.”  
“I’m sure she’ll get a grip on them. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with a passionate girl.”  
“Yours turned out well,”  
“She did,” Kali smiled softly. “She didn’t come without her difficulties though,” her smile fell as she recalled Blake’s troubled teenage years.

“But she found her way back,” Winter offered softly.

“She did. I suppose no one is above being caught up in someone’s influence,”  
“Tell me about it,” Winter muttered. She cleared her throat, taking a sip of her tea. Wren reached up for it again.

“No!” Winter said around a mouth of tea, a bit drippling out. She swallowed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and putting the cup down on the table.

“Kids,” Kali shook her head with a smile. “The more you say no, the more they have to do it.”  
“I know,” Winter sighed. Her hand on Wren’s chest as he crawled to her knees and reached for the tea on the table, keeping him from falling to the floor. His hand tapped the flyer, dropping it to the floor.

“What’s this?” Kali asked, picking up the paper.

“A family group,” Winter sat Wren at the back on the lounge, leaving him to sulk at not being allowed to drink to steaming hot tea.

“Oh, these are wonderful. Blake made some good friends at ours.”  
“We had one,” Winter sighed, “but there was… an issue with another mother in the group, so several of us are looking for somewhere else to take the children. I wouldn’t bother but Khione loves it, and it’s important to us that they socialise with other children.”  
Kali nodded. She’d heard more than a few stories from her girls of the slowly revealed horrors of the Schnee sibling’s upbringing. Blake had mentioned their mother and fathers less than stellar parenting techniques during their long talks about their adoption, running off several tangents from Khione.

“Are there a lot of those kind of groups in Patch?” Kali asked.

“Not really,” Winter shrugged. “The only reason most people know Patch exists is because of Signal, so it’s not exactly a prime area for starting a family.” She pulled Wren back from where he shuffled himself to the edge with a slight smile.

Winter’s scroll vibrated and she checked it quickly in case it was Qrow. It was Weiss, who had sent her a picture of Ruby, Khione, Yang, and Blake lying in a pile on Qrow, who was lying in the grass next to the park equipment.   
Winter laughed, shaking her head. Almost immediately she received a text from Qrow.

 _I’m too old for this_.

“They’re having fun, I take it?” Kali asked. Winter showed her the picture.

“Poor thing,” Kali chuckled.

“He’ll be fine.” Winter assured her, sending a quick reply and putting her scroll away.

“MUHH!” Wren cried angrily, smacking his forehead into Winter’s leg.

“Okay, Okay,” Winter said, picking him up and walking back and forth around the room. Now with most of his mother’s attention, Wren happily rested his head on her chest and started playing with the silver chain resting there.

“Well, I’ve taken enough of your time,” Kali said, standing.   
“I probably would have just been sitting here trying to stop Wren from eating the decorative fruit.” Winter joked, shrugging, “Thank you for dropping off the rattle. Also, to be honest it was nice to talk to another mom,”

Kali smiled, a motherly smile that made Winter feel warm and assured. “It was nice to talk to you, too. Hopefully this can be a start to a better future between both of our families.”  
“I hope so,” Winter said sincerely. They said goodbye and Kali left with the promise of seeing each other again at dinner.

As the door closed, Winter turned her attention to her son. Wren reached up and touched her face, patting it somewhat gently.

“Muuh.” He said.

“Alright, lets get your toys,” She smiled, heading into the bedroom. Hopefully they’d get some time together in before Qrow and Khione came in and shattered the quiet, no doubt high on their pancakes and energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kali


	32. Weiss Fang Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this arc! There's gonna be a few shorter chapters out soon, so the updates are gonna be a bit closer together. Let me know what you think!

Khione sat on the floor by the lounge, her curls bouncing in her face as she played with her dolls. Wren was having tummy time on his blanket beside her, angrily glaring and whining at the doorway their parents had disappeared through.

“Uahhh!” He huffed, smacking his arms into the ground.

“Wha’s wrong?” Khione asked, leaning forward and tilting her head.

“Pffff,” He blew spit bubbles, waving his arm in the direction of her plush crow. Khione handed it to him and he squealed happily.

“Do you like it?” Khione asked, grabbing and hugging her dragon. “Maybe uncle Whitty tan det you one too.”

Qrow tried to put it in his mouth and Khione pulled it back. Wren looked up at her, his happiness fading away to devastation. Khione gave him his dummy and he cheered up again, playing with the toy. He put it under his head and started to drift off. Khione picked up a book and started reading to him.

A _click_ caught her attention and she looked up, seeing her dad taking a picture on his scroll. She grinned widely, showing off her little teeth to him.

“What are you reading?” Her dad asked, sitting beside her. He was wearing nice clothes now and he smelt pretty. Like mommy’s pretty shower cream. She let Khione use it when they go somewhere special.

“Ping-wings!” Khione smiled, holding up the book with the little black and white cartoon birds on the cover. Her dad laughed.  
Where’s mama?” She asked, building her little barnyard, her book on her lap.

“She’s packing Wren’s bag.” He moved over, picking Wren up and resting him on his back, undoing his onsie and putting him in a little blue shirt covered in gold dots and some pants and booties.

“I think he’s tyahed daddy,” Khione said softly, looking at Wren’s drooping eyes.

“I think he might be.” Her dad agreed. “He might have to have an early night.”

“Is he tomin’ to dinnah’ wif us?”  
“Yeah, he’ll come with us.” Qrow picked him up and put him in the pram. “Have you got your shoes on?”  
“No daddy.” She said matter of factly.

“Well put them on or we can’t go to dinner.”  
“You don’t have your shoes on.” Khione countered.  
“I’m putting them on in a minute. I bet I could put them on before you.”  
Those were the magic words. Khione grabbed her shoes from behind her and shoved her feet in, pulling over the Velcro straps over and wiggling her toes to make sure they were comfortable.

“I win daddy!” She exclaimed, grinning and showing him her feet.

“You did,” Qrow said, pretending to be defeated as he slipped his feet into his shoes before crouching down and tying them up.

“Khione do you have your shoes on?” Winter asked, walking into the room.

“Yep!” Khione laid back, sticking her legs up to show her mother, “I beat dad!”  
“Wow, you’re getting so fast,” She said, clipping in her earrings. Her dress was pretty but plain, white and falling to her knees. It complimented Qrow’s nice dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up his forearms. Khione’s shirt and shorts were purple, as Winter didn’t trust her to wear white at dinner.

 

 

The large group sat at the table on the balcony, the adults chatting amongst themselves as Khione told Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss about the rest of her day and what she had been up to at daycare. As the food came out, Winter told Khione to return to her seat and she walked over Qrow, Weiss, Yang and Winter to her spot.

“Over the bowl,” Winter said, moving Khione’s dish a bit closer as she tucked in, trying to minimise the mess.   
“Why?” She asked, spinning the noodle soup.

“Because you’re going to make a mess.”  
“But you tan dust wash my clothes, right?”  
“Can’t argue with that logic.” Qrow muttered. Winter smacked him up the back of the head, still looking at Khione.

“Yes, but if you make a big mess we’ll have to leave early.”  
“Oh.” Khione did as she was told and continued eating carefully.

Dinner was nice. Even now Winter still disliked being in crowds – it brought up bad memories of her childhood – but the friendly faces and conversation put her at ease.

After the food everyone was so caught up in the moment, they were happy to continue talking amongst themselves until Blake and Yang broke the chatter.

“So, we wanted to thank all of you for coming,” Blake started, “I mean, we know it was for Weiss, but it was still really important to us that all of you came.” She took a deep breath, looking at Yang. Yang smiled, taking her hand. Winter and Qrow glanced at each other, and Khione looked over at her parents.

“So,” Yang continued, “We have an announcement,”

Yang took a deep breath, she and Blake a bit nervous.

Khione looked at everyone, sitting quietly in the drawn-out silence.

“Well?!” She asked loudly. Ruby and Weiss laughed and Winter and Qrow tried to hush her.

Yang smiled, somewhat eased by Khione’s cavalieres.

“ _Well_ ,” Blake said, giving Khione a smile. With one last glance at Yang she got the words out. “Yang and I have decided to adopt a baby.”  
Everyone reacted excitedly, but it was Ruby’s reaction that drew attentions from other tables.

She immediately squealed loudly, activating her semblance to rush over to her sisters and catching them in a tight hug.

“I’m gonna be an auntie!?”  
“Yep, Rubes,” Yang gasped against the constricting affection.

“That’s so exciting! I’m so happy for you!”  
“Thank you,” Blake said in a strained voice.

“Oh, sorry!” Ruby said, pulling back. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Blake smiled. “I’m not actually pregnant,”  
“Right,” Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss walked over and hugged them, congratulating her friends.   
“Guess you’re gonna be an auntie again,” Yang said, hugging the small Schnee.

“I’m calling holding them first,” Weiss joked.

“No way!” Ruby cried. “You’ve been an auntie twice!”  
“So you’re saying that holding Khione and Wren is less important to you because they aren’t your niece and nephew?”  
Ruby narrowed her eyes at her, scoffing. “You’re the worst.”  
Weiss kissed her cheek and returned to her seat.

Blake caught Khione as she ran over to them, resting her on her hip.

“You donna have a baby?” She asked, looking at her stomach.

“We’re going to adopt a baby,” Blake said, “That’s where we find a child that needs a home and we raise them.”  
“You not dot a baby in your tummy?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh. We’re is it?”  
“We don’t know yet,” Yang said, “We have to find them.”  
“How you donna find ‘em?”  
“There’s some people that can help us look.”  
“When you donna det ‘em?”  
“We’re not sure.”  
“But we’re going to start looking soon,” Blake promised.

“Otay. Am I donna be an auntie?”  
“No,” Yang laughed, “You’re going to be a big cousin.”

“Oh,” She said, a bit sad. “But-but I wanna be an aun’ie too!”  
“Sorry kiddo,” Qrow said, coming over and hugging Yang. “You’re not gonna be an aun’ie til Wren has kids.”  
Khione pouted sadly. “I wanna be a aun’ie.” She whined.

“Not yet, sorry,” Blake said, hugging her. “You have to be a bit older to be an aun’ie.”  
“I have to be older to do everything,” She mumbled, dropping her head on Blake’s shoulder.

“Alright kid,” Qrow took her, giving Blake a one-armed hug and a ‘congratulations’ and taking Khione back to their spot.

“Congratulations,” Winter smiled, hugging Yang.

“Thank you! It’s exciting.”

“If you ever need anything just call.”  
“We will,” Yang hugged her back.

Kali and Ghira came over to congratulate them, despite being in the loop, the two were excited for their girls.

 

“Do you think Tai knows?” Winter asked as she carried Khione back to their room.

“Probably,” Qrow chuckled, “he’s been particularly chipper lately,”

“He’s going to be a grandfather,” She laughed slightly.

“I’ll be a great uncle. Ugh,”  
Winter chuckled softly, shifting Khione slightly in her arms. She had protested leaving the party, but as she was having trouble keeping her eyes open Winter decided it was bedtime.

“How do you think they’ll go as parents?”  
“I think they’ll be great,” Qrow answered honestly, opening their door. “They’ve certainly got enough life experience to know what not to do.”  
“They’re both wonderful with the children,” Winter said softly, lying Khione down on the bed and taking off her shoes. Qrow pulled Wren out of the pram and rested him on the bed. he stripped him down to his nappy and started rocking him to sleep.

“I can’t imagine Khione is going to be happy sharing their attention again.” Qrow said softly.

“Probably; but she’s adjusted to Wren well enough.”

Remembering the scene from earlier, Qrow smiled softly. “Yeah, I think it’ll work out.”  


Weiss looked over the city from her balcony. She could see Beacon in the distance, shining in the night. She missed her time at the Academy. Even caught up in the Roman and Cinder and White Fang mess, those had been some of the best days of her life. She’d learned and gained so much, and she wished it had lasted longer.

Sighing sadly, she leaned against the railing. _Great, just run over your speech. That’ll make you feel better._

“Are you okay?”  
Weiss turned, putting on a smile for Ruby.

“I’m fine; just tired I suppose. Relieved we’ve made first contact.” She joked lamely.

“I’m proud of you,” Ruby smiled, wrapping her arm around Weiss’ waist.

Weiss smiled, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder. She was glad she was still in her heels or she probably wouldn’t be able to reach comfortably.

“You should get some rest; we have to be at the airport pretty early.”  
“You’re right,” Weiss agreed with a tired smile. Ruby kissed her, slow and sweet and turned to head inside. Weiss grabbed her hand.

“Ruby?”  
“Yes?”  
“I… do you think, well… do you think you’d want kids someday?”  
Ruby smiled. “I think so, someday. I think what Blake and Yang are doing is great; finding a child that needs a home and helping them.”

“Yeah. What about IUI?”  
Ruby smiled a bit sheepishly, “Weiss, love, it’s really late, and this really seems like a conversation for the morning.”

“Right,” Weiss smiled, “Sorry. Go on, I’ll be in in a minute.”

Ruby nodded and walked into the hotel room, getting ready for bed. Weiss turned back to the city, her hand slipping into her pocket and pulling out it’s contents. It had seemed so appropriate; just the two of them after a stressful weekend, in a nice hotel, out on the balcony looking up at the place they first met. It was even facing the direction of the courtyard where Ruby had almost sent them off the cliff.

Opening the box, Weiss looked at the ring nestled inside. It just… didn’t feel right now. Like she would be taking away from Blake and Yang if she asked right then.

With a sigh, she slipped it back into her pocket and headed inside. Being a huntress meant you weren’t guaranteed a ‘later’, but that was just a risk she would have to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter, let me know what you think!


End file.
